Negocios familiares
by ero-uzu
Summary: Por cosas del destino, Bella descubre el secreto pero excitante negocio en el que están implicadas su madre Renee y su hermana Alice, ¿Se opondrá o se convertirá en una mas de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA

Mi hermana me tenía preocupada. Hacía meses que apenas hablábamos. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, pero ahora se comportaba de una forma muy extraña conmigo. Así que me dispuse a averiguar lo que le pasaba.

-Alice, tengo que hablar contigo- Le dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Sal de aquí!- Me ordenó muy enfadada.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?- Pregunté.

-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! Pero no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo hablando estupideces con una mocosa- Me dijo cerrando de un portazo su habitación.

No entendía nada ya que ella tenía 17 años y yo 16. Sólo me sacaba un año y eso no le daba derecho a despreciarme así. Ese desplante me había dolido y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué le pasaba. Íbamos al mismo colegio. Ella un curso por delante de mí. Así que me dispuse a vigilarla siempre que pudiera.

A la mañana siguiente yo ya estaba preparada para ir a clase. Mientras desayunaba con mi madre, Alice salió de su habitación. Iba vestida con una minifalda muy corta, un top ajustado con un pronunciado escote y unos zapatos de plataforma. Más que al colegio, parecía que fuese a la discoteca. Miré a mi madre para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero con la seguridad de que la regañaría por vestirse así. Mi madre se la quedó mirando y dijo:

-Alice, ¡qué guapa te has puesto hoy!

-Sí, hoy es un día especial – dijo – Ya te contaré.

-Bien hija. Esta tarde tú y yo nos vamos a ir de compras y así charlamos- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- Creo que necesitas más ropa de este estilo. Te queda muy bien.

-Esta bien, mamá- Y dicho esto le dio un beso y salió de casa.

-¿Vas a permitir que vaya vestida así al colegio? – pregunté escandalizada.

-Está preciosa con esa ropa. No creo que haya nada de malo en eso. A mí me gusta mucho cómo le queda. ¿A tí no?

-Parece una puta. No entiendo cómo consientes esto. Y encima te la llevas de compras – dije con un cabreo monumental. Mamá no me contestó nada y me marché dando un portazo.

De camino al colegio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía permitir mi madre que mi hermana saliese de casa con esas pintas? Mi madre, Renné era muy joven. Sólo tenía 35 años. Nos tuvo a mi hermana y a mí con 18 y 19 años, y quizás es más abierta y tolerante que la mayoría de las madres. Pero en ningún caso justifica eso su actitud.

Cuando llegué al colegio, salí al patio intentando vigilar a mi hermana. Ella estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicos. La verdad es que mi hermana era bastante guapa. Tenía todo lo que se requería para que los chicos considerasen que estaba "buena". Medía 1,60 y aunque estaba algo rellenita poseía un culo y un par de tetas redondas y firmes, que nunca pasaban desapercibidos. Todo ello aderezado con unos bonitos ojos verdes y una melena rubia teñida muy cuidada. Y con la ropa tan provocativa que llevaba no era raro que los chicos la acosasen. Estuvo un rato hablando con ellos y después entró en clase. No volví a verla hasta que acabaron las clases. Llegué a la conclusión de que estaba enrollada con algún chico y por eso se comportaba tan extrañamente.

Por la tarde, mamá y Alice se marcharon de compras. Ni siquiera me ofrecieron la posibilidad de ir con ellas. Parecía cómo si las dos estuvieran contra mí. Aproveché la ocasión de que estaban fuera, para entrar a indagar en la habitación de Alice. En el armario descubrí bastante ropa del estilo que llevaba últimamente. Minifaldas, pantalones muy estrechos de colores vivos, camisetas diminutas, varios pares de botas altas y zapatos de plataforma. También encontré ligueros y tangas. ¿Para qué necesitaba todo aquello mi hermana? Todo era cada vez más extraño y apuntaba a que mi madre estaba al corriente de la nueva personalidad de Alice. Y no sólo eso, sino que le parecía bien y la animaba a ello. Por eso decidí espiar sus conversaciones. Seguro que entre ellas hablaban algo relacionado con todo esto.

Cuando volvieron, mi hermana se estuvo probando varias prendas que mamá le había comprado. Cuando vi aquella ropa, me quedé alucinada. Una de las prendas era un vestido de látex rojo que se le ceñía al cuerpo como un guante. A juego se había comprado unos zapatos de plataforma también rojos. Yo estaba tras la puerta de la cocina intentando escuchar su conversación.

-¿Te gusta, mamá?

-Estas preciosa, hija – respondió mi madre – Espero que me lo dejes alguna vez.

-Claro, mamá. Puedes ponértelo cuando quieras – respondió Alice.

-Entonces, cariño, ¿estás segura de querer trabajar conmigo? – le dijo mi madre. Aquella pregunta me descolocó. Siempre había pensado que mi madre no trabajaba. Desde pequeña me había contado que mi padre, Charlie, era un policía que había muerto en el cumplimiento del deber siendo nosotras muy pequeñas y que vivíamos de la pensión de viudez y de algún dinero que papá nos había dejado.

-Sí. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Me gusta y creo que valgo para ello – dijo mi hermana.

-Es indudable que tienes condiciones. Sólo hay que mirarte. Pero no quiero que te dejes influenciar por lo que has visto hasta ahora. Quiero que sea tu decisión – explicó mi madre.

-Tranquila, mamá. Lo he pensado mucho y no encuentro nada mejor a lo que dedicarme.

-De acuerdo, hija. Empezamos mañana. Pero, tu hermana no debe enterarse de nada por el momento. Ya tendrá tiempo de descubrirlo.

-No te preocupes. No creo que sospeche nada. Además, sólo trabajaremos en casa cuando ella esté en el colegio – dijo mi hermana.

-Tú finge que vas al colegio. Para que ella te vea. Luego regresas y empezamos – dijo mi madre.

-¡Qué nerviosa estoy! – dijo Alice - ¡Estoy deseando que llegue mañana!

-Tranquila. Compórtate con naturalidad. Si lo haces como tú sabes, todo saldrá bien – explicó mi madre – Ya lo verás. Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande y a ganar mucho dinero.

Después se quedaron charlando un rato más, pero ya no pude oír nada. Me fui a la cama con el firme propósito de averiguar de qué se trataba ese trabajo que se le daba tan bien a mi hermana, y con el que iban a ganar tanto dinero además de pasárselo tan bien.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal. Mi madre nos preparó el desayuno y las dos nos fuimos a clase juntas. Eso sí, mi hermana prácticamente ni me dirigió la palabra. Cuando llegamos al colegio, ella se dirigió a su clase. Yo me escondí y pude ver cómo mi hermana salía del colegio disimulando. La seguí a una distancia prudencial. No fue difícil ya que ella no sospechaba nada. Entró en casa y yo me fui al jardín, desde donde subí a mi habitación escalando por la verja exterior. Una vez dentro, esperé un rato a ver si advertían mi presencia. Entonces llamaron al timbre. Pude oír cómo mi madre abría la puerta y entraba un grupo de gente. Por las voces parecían hombres, aunque no podía oír su conversación. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me acerqué hasta las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Allí encontré un hueco desde el que podía ver el salón sin ser descubierta. Había cuatro hombres de mediana edad. Mi hermana llevaba una minifalda, una camiseta escotada de lycra y los zapatos de plataforma transparentes que descubrí en su armario. Mamá llevaba un top que resaltaba sus grandes pechos y una falda por encima de la rodilla. Aún no he dicho que mi madre estaba de muy buen ver. Tenía sólo 35 años, un cuerpo muy bien cuidado ya que iba al gimnasio todos los días y una larga melena rubia. Pero lo que más resaltaba en su cuerpo eran sus grandes pechos. En ese momento mi madre dijo algo:

-Esta es Alice. Es mi hija y a partir de hoy vamos a trabajar juntas. Hoy es su primer día – explicó mamá.

-Por nosotros, no hay problema – dijo uno de ellos.

-Al contrario – dijo otro – Además, está muy buena.

-Gracias – respondió mi hermana.

-¡Un momento! – exclamó uno de ellos – Supongo que tendrá la edad. No queremos problemas.

-¡No se preocupen! Tiene 18 recién cumplidos – mintió mi madre, ya que Alicia sólo tenía 17 años y un par de meses - Lleva tiempo esperando a cumplir la edad para poder trabajar.

-Pero nosotros vamos a pagar por algo de calidad... y si es una principiante... ¿estará a la altura? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Te garantizo que estarás satisfecho! – dijo mamá – Por algo es mi hija. De tal palo tal astilla. Y ya saben que yo trabajo bien –añadió quitándose el minúsculo top y dejando al aire sus enormes tetas - Bueno… vamos a lo nuestro – dijo mi madre – Ustedes dos conmigo. Y los otros con mi hija. Luego iremos cambiando.

-Perfecto – dijo uno de ellos mientras se aflojaba el cinturón. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

Me estaba dando la impresión de que iban a prostituirse.

En ese momento, mi hermana se arrodilló frente a los dos hombres que había dicho mi madre. Cogió la polla de uno de ellos y se la metió en la boca. A pesar de la distancia pude ver cómo la polla desaparecía por completo en el interior de la boca de mi hermana, mientras acariciaba la polla del otro individuo. Mamá estaba sentada en el sofá chupando una polla mientras el otro hombre le sobaba las tetas. Al principio estuve a punto de desmayarme. Luego, quise gritar. Pero lo cierto es que me quede allí viendo cómo mi madre y mi hermana se prostituían.

-¿Qué tal te la chupa mi hija? – dijo mi madre.

-¡De lujo! – exclamó el hombre. Entonces mi hermana se la sacó de la boca y se metió la polla del otro. Del mismo modo que antes, de un golpe secó la polla despareció en su boca.

-Es muy buena – dijo mi mamá mientras volvía a meterse la polla en la boca. Al poco rato, el que le sobaba las tetas a mi madre acercó su polla para que se la chupase. Y así estuvieron durante unos minutos, comiéndoles las pollas a aquellos cuatro hombres. Entretanto, a mi hermana ya la habían desnudado y le sobaban todo el cuerpo.

-¡Tienen unas pollas deliciosas! – exclamó mi hermana - ¡Me encanta comerles la polla! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Les apetece comernos el coño o quieren follar ya? – preguntó mi mamá.

-Yo quiero comértelo a tí – dijo uno a los que se la chupaba Alice – Tienes que tener un coño tremendo.

-No te equivocas, guapo– dijo mi madre sonriendo. Entonces se abrió de piernas y con las manos separó los labios vaginales - ¡Vamos! ¡Cómeme el coño! – exclamó mientras mi hermana hacía lo mismo. Se sentó en el sofá y se abrió de piernas. Mientras las comían el coño, ellas chupaban las pollas de los otros dos.

¡Eso es! – exclamó mi hermana - ¡Fóllame con la lengua!

-¿Estás disfrutando, hija? – preguntó mamá.

-¡Joder, mamá, estoy en la gloria! ¡Y aún no hemos empezado a follar! – dijo mi hermana.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Pero lo cierto es que parecía que disfrutaban bastante. Eso me animó a seguir mirando. Pasados unos minutos, cambiaron de postura. Mi hermana se puso a cuatro patas y unos de los hombres se la metió por detrás mientras el otro se la metía en la boca. Mi madre estaba despatarrada sobre el suelo con un polla clavada en el coño y otra en la boca. Los tipos metían y sacaban sus pollas de su boca y de su coño mientras Alice gemía con cada envestida.

-¡Eso es, mi niña! – exclamó mi madre - ¡Goza de tu trabajo! ¡Ya eres una puta!

-¡Me encanta, mamá! – gritó mi hermana - ¡Estoy en la gloria!

-¡Me encanta ver lo mucho que te gusta follar! – sentenció mi madre para volver a la tarea de chupar polla.

Cambiaron varias veces de postura pero siempre metiéndose una polla en el coño y otra en la boca. Entonces mi madre ofreció a los hombres una nueva posibilidad:

-Creo que es el momento de que prueben nuestros culos – dijo ordenando a uno que se tumbara en el suelo. Entonces ella se sentó sobre su polla incrustándose ésta en su ano. Lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Mi hermana hizo lo mismo.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó a medida que la polla avanzaba por su recto. Cuando se la hubo metido hasta el fondo, separó las piernas ofreciendo su coño a otro típo - ¡Ahora, otra polla en mi coño! ¡Quiero que me ensartes! – el tipo al que se lo dijo miró a mi madre como para pedir su aprobación.

-¡Adelante! ¡Sin miedo! – replicó mi madre - ¡Haz lo que te diga! – el tío se arrodilló, empujó suavemente hacia su vagina y su polla fue desapareciendo en su interior. Mi madre miró al que quedaba y le dijo: - ¡Tú metésela en la boca! – él obedeció y de un golpe secó le enchufó el rabo hasta la garganta. Mi hermana enloqueció. Empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Las pollas entraban y salían de todos sus agujeros.

-¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! – gritó Alice entre espamos.

-¡Sí, cariño! ¡Córrete! – exclamó mi madre mientras votaba sobre la polla.

-¡Ahhhhh! – gritó mi hermana anunciando su orgasmo. Después se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Tiempo durante el cual los tres tíos que la follaban no pararon de darle.

-Ahora tienes que recuperarte rápidamente. Te debes a tus clientes y no debes permitir que un orgasmo te paralice – dijo mamá mientras se levantaba sacando la polla de su culo. Apartó la polla de la boca de Alice y comenzó a besarse con ella con el fin de estimular su recuperación lo más pronto posible - ¡Ustedes, sigan follándola! – en unos segundos mi hermana parecía que se recuperaba.

-Gracias, mamá. Ya estoy lista para seguir follando – dijo mi hermana.

Entonces volvieron a cambiar de postura. Uno de los hombres se tumbó boca arriba y mi madre se sentó sobre él metiendo su polla en el coño. Otro se la metió en el culo, por detrás. Mi hermana se sentó sobre una polla dejando su coño abierto de par en par y el otro se la enchufó en la boca. La novedad residía en que el coño de mi hermana quedaba a la altura de la boca de mamá, quien con cada envestida de los hombres que la follaban el coño y el culo, metía la lengua hasta lo más profundo del coño de Alice. Durante el rato que mantuvieron esa postura mi madre se corrió. Lo sé porque lo gritó a los cuatro vientos cuando el orgasmo tuvo lugar. Poco después, el tío al que se la chupaba mi hermana se corrió.

-¡Sí! ¡Córrete en mi cara! – dijo Alice mientras un chorro de semen la regaba literalmente la cara al tiempo que recogía con las manos todos los restos que podía y se los llevaba a la boca relamiéndose de gusto.

-¿Está rica, Alice? – preguntó mi madre.

-¡Deliciosa! Ya me apetecía un buen tragó de leche – dijo mi hermana. En ese momento el que daba por culo a mi madre se levantó y acercó su polla a la cara de Alice - ¡Sí! ¡Quiero más leche! – casi al instante un nuevo chorro de semen invadió la boca de mi hermana. Los otros tipos ya habían salido de los coños de ellas y mi madre les estaba haciendo una mamada doble. Al poco tiempo, mi hermana se unió a mamá y las dos se dispusieron a recibir un nuevo baño de semen.

-¡Eso es! Una buena corrida para terminar – dijo mi madre. Los tipos se corrieron en sus bocas y ellas dos se lo tragaron todo ante los comentarios de ellos.

-¡Son jodidamente increibles! – dijo uno mientras se vestía.

-¡Nunca había follado con una madre y su hija! ¡Es genial! ¡Vaya par de zorras que son! – comentó otro.

Mi hermana se quedó en el sofá tumbada mientras los hombres se vestían rápidamente. Mamá les acompañó a la puerta. Una vez que el grupo se hubo marchado, y mientras regresaba al salón, mi madre me vio agazapada en la escalera. Rápidamente corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré con el pestillo. Me quedé tumbada en la cama, muerta de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta por mi madre. No podía creer lo que había visto. Pero era cierto y más tarde o más temprano tendría que asumirlo y enfrentarme a ello. Por un lado sentía repulsión hacía mi madre y mi hermana. Pero por otro pensaba que no sería algo tan malo cuando mi propia madre animaba a mi hermana a hacerlo. Ella siempre había cuidado bien de nosotras. Nunca nos había faltado de nada. Había sido una buena madre. Lo cierto es que las dos parecía que disfrutaban. Y yo me había excitado bastante viendo la escena que habían protagonizado.

Me quedé un buen rato pensando en todo aquello, cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta de mi habitación. No pudo entrar ya que tenía el pestillo echado.

-Abre, Bella. Soy mamá.

-¿Qué quieres? – contesté de mala gana, mi voz denotaba que había llorado.

-La comida está lista – me dijo.

-No tengo hambre – respondí.

-Tienes que comer algo, cariño.

-¡No quiero nada! ¡Y déjame sola! – grité. Mi madre no respondió nada y se marchó.

Pasada media hora fue mi hermana quien acudió a mi puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasada media hora fue mi hermana quien acudió a la puerta.

-Bella, déjame pasar.

-¿Qué quieres? – contesté.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre lo que has visto antes.

-¿Te manda mamá? – pregunté.

-No. Ella no quiere hablar de esto contigo por ahora – me explicó – Pero yo tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas. Abre y deja que te explique.

-Bien– dije de mala gana mientras abría la puerta. Mi hermana entró y se sentó en la cama.

-Me ha dicho mamá que nos has visto esta mañana. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí – contesté con la cabeza agachada.

-Mira... no entraba en nuestros planes que te enterases tan pronto de esto – me dijo – Pero yo creo que es mejor así – entonces mi hermana me miró fijamente – Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cuál es el problema? - pregunté escandalizada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te ha gustado lo que has visto? – me dijo.

-Pues... ¡NO! – respondí.

-O sea, que no te gustan los chicos, ¿no? – me preguntó.

-¡Claro que me gustan! – respondí – Pero lo que he visto es muy fuerte.

-¿Fuerte? ¿Por qué? – me respondió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que has hecho? – pregunté.

-Porque me encanta – me contestó – Me gusta follar más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Y a ti te encantaría si lo probaras.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? – contesté.

-Bella, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has estado con un chico?

-Claro que sí. Pero no he pasado de un rollo – respondí.

-¿Y no te hubiese gustado llegar a algo más? – me dijo.

-Bueno … sí – reconocí – pero una cosa es eso y otra es lo de esta mañana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es tan malo si nunca lo has probado? – me preguntó - ¿Crees que mamá dejaría que yo hiciese esto si fuese tan malo como tú crees? – me dijo. Ahí me había pillado. Reconozco que tenía razón - ¿Qué te parece si llamo a unos amigos y pruebas?

-No sé- respondí llena de dudas.

-¿Ves como eres una niña? Si no te gusta follar es que aún eres una niña – dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a probar! – dije – Haz esa llamada.

-¡No te arrepentirás! – dijo sonriendo. Luego salió de la habitación y la oí hablar por teléfono con alguien. Después regresó conmigo – Van a venir unos cuantos del colegio. Ya he follado con ellos. Les he dicho que era para que te estrenaras y les ha encantado la idea.

-¿Ya has estado con ellos? – pregunté.

-¡Sí! En el colegio. Desde hace unos seis meses – me respondió – Te contaré toda la historia mientras vienen mis amigos. Como sabes, siempre les he resultado bastante atractiva a los chicos – yo asentí – Muchos me han pedido rollo desde que tenía doce o trece años. Yo me enrollaba con ellos y ahí quedaba la cosa. Así hasta hace unos seis meses. Estaba liada con un tío del último curso. Me puse muy cachonda con él y lo hicimos. Le chupé la polla y me folló el coño y el culo. Para terminar se corrió en mi boca. Aquello cambió mi vida como cambiará la tuya en cuanto lo pruebes. Pues bien, desde ese día no pensaba en otra cosa que en follar. Al principio sólo lo hacía con este tío. Y lo cierto es que me encantaba. El chaval tenía bastante experiencia y aprendí mucho con él. Pero un día, él no pudo quedar conmigo y estaba tan hambrienta de polla que me fui a los servicios de los chicos. Esperé allí, y al primero que entró lo metí en unos de los retretes, cerré la puerta y sin mediar palabra, le bajé los pantalones y le comí la polla con tal ansia y desesperación que en un par de minutos tenía la boca llena de su semen. Él no sólo me lo agradeció sino que me citó en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora al día siguiente. Yo acepté pero con la condición de que se trajese a un amigo. Al día siguiente apareció con otro chico y les comí la polla a los dos. Al cabo de unos días esas mamadas se convirtieron en algo más y terminé follando con ellos por todos los agujeros. Cuando el otro tío se enteró, me dejó. Pero a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo mientras tuviese un par de pollas para follarme cada día.

-Espera – la interrumpí - ¿te gusta que te lo echen en la boca? – pregunté ya que a mí eso me daba un poco de asco.

-Eso es lo mejor – contestó – Un buen chorro de semen caliente en la boca es como beber néctar de los dioses. Bueno, continuando con mi relato te diré que desde entonces he follado todos los días. Sin excepción. He follado en el colegio, en casa, en el centro comercial, en la discoteca, en el servicio de un bar.

-¿En un bar? – pregunté.

-Sí. Eso estuvo bien – dijo Alice – Fue un domingo. Había un examen el lunes y ninguno de los chicos del colegio querían quedar conmigo. Es lo que pasa cuando saben que eres un zorrita que no puede vivir sin sus pollas. Desde ese día decidí cobrarles. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que tenía madera de puta. Pero esa es otra historia – me dijo – Ese domingo estaba muy salida. Me hice varias pajas aquí en casa. Pero no es lo mismo. Necesitaba una buena polla para calmar mis ansias. Una o cuantas más, mejor. Como te digo, estaba desesperada por trincar una buena polla. Me puse mi ropa más provocativa y me fui al bar que hay en la esquina. Entré y automáticamente todos los hombres me desnudaron con la mirada. Me encanta eso – me dijo - Entonces, sin contarme un pelo dije en voz alta: "A todo el que quiera follar conmigo, le espero en el servicio"

-¿En serio? – exclamé escandalizada.

-Ya ves. Follar es un droga y cuando te falta haces lo que sea por conseguirla – me explicó.

-¿Y dio resultado?

-Me follé a diez seguidos. Con los últimos tres o cuatro ya casi ni podía, pero ya entonces había aprendido a no rechazar una buena polla. Quedé exhausta pero feliz – me explicó.

-¿Y con mamá? – pregunté.

-Pues la verdad es que lo de mamá ha sido una suerte – me dijo sonriendo – Resulta que un día, hace unos tres meses, llego a casa y me la encuentro follando con tres tíos.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunté.

-Me uní a ellos – respondió – Al principio mamá se quedó un poco cortada, pero cuando vio que yo sabía lo que me hacía, dio el visto bueno y les pegamos un buen repaso aquellos tres tíos. Después mamá me contó la verdadera historia de su vida y no la que siempre nos ha contado.

-Cuéntamela – dije ansiosa por conocer toda la historia.

-Creo que es mejor que te la cuente ella más adelante – me dijo – Si todo sale como es debido, será un placer para ella contártela.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "si todo sale como es debido"? – pregunté.

-Eso ya lo verás – me dijo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y mi hermana bajó a abrir. Mi madre había salido como cada tarde. Según siempre nos dijo iba al gimnasio. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron tres tíos en mi habitación, acompañados por mi hermana.

-Esta es mi hermana, Bella – dijo Alice.

-Sí, la hemos visto por el colegio. Pero no sabíamos que era tu hermana – dijo uno.

-Bueno, ¿y qué les parece? – preguntó mi hermana.

-No está mal – dijo otro mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Es la primera vez que está con un chico. Así que deben tener cuidado – advirtió Alice.

-No hay problema. Sabes que haremos lo que tú digas – dijo otro.

-Bien – dijo mi hermana – Pues, ¡pollas fuera que vamos a empezar! ¡Tú tranquila, Bella! Antes de todo, mira cómo lo hago yo – me aconsejó Alice.

-Sí, lo que tú digas – dije esperando que ella me ensañara lo que tenía que hacer. Los tíos se habían sacado la polla y se la meneaban frente a nosotras. Yo estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había visto una polla tan de cerca.

-Primero agarras una con la mano y la meneas un ratito – dijo mientras hacía lo que iba diciendo – Después te la metes en la boca. Así. ¡Ahhhhjjjjj! – exclamó mientras la polla desparecía en su boca. Después de unos segundos la sacó y me miró - ¿Has visto? ¡Ahora tú! Procura metértela lo más adentro que puedas.

-Bien – dije cogiendo una de las pollas con la mano. Estaba dura. Pero su tacto me agradó. La meneé unos instantes y después la acerqué a mi boca. Cuando la tuve cerca pude apreciar mejor su tamaño. Era grande y pensé que sería imposible metérmela por completo. Sin embargo, había visto cómo mi hermana lo había hecho. Así que abrí bien la boca y me la metí todo lo que pude.

-Ahora, ¡chúpala así! – me dijo mi hermana deslizando su boca a lo largo de la polla. Yo hice lo mismo que ella - ¡Muy bien, Bella! ¿Qué tal te la chupa? – le preguntó al chico cuya polla tenía en mi garganta.

-Lo hace muy bien – dijo – Se nota que es tu hermana.

Poco a poco empecé a cogerle el gusto. El sabor y la textura de la polla eran agradables y la situación era muy excitante. Miré a mi hermana de reojo sin dejar de chupar. Ella chupaba las dos pollas alternativamente. En ese momento me miró y me dijo:

-¿Quieres probar con dos a la vez?

-¡Si! – respondí. Alice acercó otra polla a mí y yo la engullí como ella me había dicho, mientras meneaba la otra. Durante al menos diez minutos estuvimos mamando aquellas pollas. Mi idea sobre mi hermana empezó a cambiar. Si el resto era como aquello yo también me convertiría en una adicta a las pollas.

-¡Ya es hora de follar! – exclamó Alice - ¿Les apetece follarse a mi hermana, chicos?

-¡Estamos deseando! – contestaron.

-¡Bella, haz lo que te vaya diciendo! – dijo mi hermana - ¡Desnúdate por completo! Mientras, observa cómo me meto una polla por el coño – me dijo. Empecé a desnudarme. Ella se tumbó en la cama y separó las piernas ofreciendo su coño – Que uno de ustedes me la meta para que mi hermana vea cómo se hace – ordenó Alice. Uno de ellos se puso de rodillas frente a ella y acercó su polla a la raja de mi hermana. Un golpe de caderas hizo que aquel nabo entrase sin ninguna dificultad en la vagina de Alicia - ¡Joder! ¡Qué gusto! – exclamó mi hermana – Llevo sólo unas horas sin follar y mi coño ya me estaba pidiendo a gritos una buena polla. Bueno, – dijo mirándome - ¡ahora tú!

Me tumbé y me abrí de piernas. Uno acercó la polla a mi coño y sentí el primer contactó. Me gustó. La polla fue entrando poco a poco. Era mi primera vez, pero lo cierto es que no me dolía. Entonces el tipo empezó el mete-saca y fue cuando comencé a disfrutar de verdad.

-¿Te duele? – me preguntó Alice.

-¡No! ¡Me encanta! – exclamé – Creo que tenías razón.

-Ya te lo decía yo – me dijo mi hermana - ¿Quieres una polla en la boca mientras te follan el coño?

-¡Sí! – exclamé muy excitada. El tipo empezó a aumentar el ritmo mientras el otro me la metió en la boca.

-¡Aprendes rápido, hermanita! – me dijo Alicia - ¡Vas a ser tan puta como yo!

Seguimos en esa posición durante un rato más. Después, los chicos intercambiaron sus posiciones ya que los tres querían disfrutar a tope de nosotras dos. Follamos durante unos quince minutos en diferentes posiciones. Yo estaba al borde del orgasmo. Mi hermana lo notó y antes de que me corriera propuso algo nuevo para mí.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si ahora estrenan su culo? – dijo.

-Eso sí que va a dolerme – apuntillé.

-No si lo hacemos bien – me dijo. Salió de la habitación y volvió casi al momento con un bote de vaselina – Voy a lubricarte bien el culo para facilitar la entrada. Ponte a cuatro patas – me ordenó. Yo obedecí y ella comenzó a extender la vaselina por mi ano al tiempo que introducía un dedo. Después metió otro más y, por último, introdujo un tercero – Creo que así será suficiente. Lo tienes bastante dilatado. Pero de ahora en adelante deberás ponerte un enema. No se debe vender el culo si antes no está limpio. Bueno, pero eso puede esperar. Ya te enseñaré. Ahora, mira como lo hago yo – me dijo poniéndose en la misma postura, es decir, a cuatro patas. Después, uno de los chicos apuntó su polla a su agujero trasero y entró sin más. Con absoluta facilidad. Se podría decir que el culo de mi hermana había absorbido aquella polla - ¿Ves qué fácil? Y una vez dentro, ¡a follar! – dijo indicando al chico. Él comenzó a bombear con fuerza y ella sonreía de placer – Es incluso mejor que follar por el coño – me dijo - ¡Ahora te toca a tí!

-Tengo un poco de miedo – dije.

-Tranquila. Cuando la tengas dentro vas a gozar como nunca – me aseguró.

La polla comenzó a avanzar por mi ojete. Me dolía un poco pero era soportable. Lo cierto es que tenía dudas de que aquello fuese a gustarme, pero no quería quedar como una mojigata delante de mi hermana y de sus amigos. Además, todo lo que Alice me había aconsejado había resultado muy placentero y excitante. En unos segundos el pene estaba por completo en mi culo. El tío se movió suavemente durante unos instantes para que la polla se acoplase perfectamente a mi ano. En ese momento el dolor inicial empezó a convertirse en placer.

-¡Está empezando a gustarme, Ali! – exclamé.

-Entonces, ¡fóllala fuerte! – ordenó al chico. Él comenzó a darme y yo creía que me iba a morir de gusto. Mi hermana tenía razón en todo. Aquello era aún mejor que follar por delante. Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Mi hermana se dio cuenta - ¡Para que se va desmayar! Es su primera vez y no está acostumbrada a tanta excitación – dijo. Él obedeció y me la sacó del culo. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque yo ya estaba en pleno orgasmo.

-¡Me corro! – grité de placer - ¡Me corroooooo!

Ya me había corrido otras veces. Como ya he dicho, me masturbaba con cierta frecuencia, pero aquel orgasmo no tenía comparación con nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Ahora comprendía a mi hermana y todo lo que me había contado. Después de correrme me quedé sin fuerzas. Me sentí culpable y sucia por lo que había hecho y me quedé inmóvil con los ojos cerrados mientras oía como mi hermana comentaba algo con sus amigos.

-Se ha corrido y no está preparada para seguir follando. Tendran que esperar a que se recupere – dijo – Mientras tanto quiero que me folléis como Dios manda. Pero no os corráis. Quiero que mi hermanita pruebe su leche.

Seguí unos minutos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí, mi hermana estaba sentada sobre una polla. Otra la follaba el coño. Y la restante estaba en su boca. Tenía los tres agujeros completos. La cara de mi hermana era poema. Estaba súper excitada y gemía de placer. Entonces advirtió que yo la miraba atónita. Se sacó la polla de la boca y me dijo:

-¿Ves? Así folla una verdadera puta. Una polla para cada agujero. Sólo así me siento completa. ¿Quieres probar?

-Bueno – respondí pensando que todo lo que mi hermana me propusiese era porque sería realmente placentero.

-Pero tendrás que esperar un poco porque estoy a punto de correrme y me gusta hacerlo cuando tengo todos mis agujeros completos – me dijo muy excitada. Volvió a meterse la polla en la boca mientras yo contemplaba la escena. Reconozco que esa misma mañana aquello me había producido cierta repulsión pero ahora, después de probarlo en mis propias carnes, me provocaba una profunda admiración hacia mi hermana. Hacía aquello con una soltura y destreza que no eran propias de una chica de 16 años. Era increíble cómo su coño y su culo daban cabida a aquellas dos pollas que la follaban sin piedad. Todo ello sin desatender con su boca la otra polla - ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Ahhhhhhh! – exclamaba mientras se corría. Los chicos sacaron sus pollas de sus agujeros y se dirigieron hacía mí.

-¿Cómo me pongo? – pregunté.

-Intenta la misma postura que yo – me dijo mi hermana exhausta aún por su reciente orgasmo. Me senté sobre una polla. Cuando noté que estaba totalmente en mi interior, me abrí de piernas y recibí otra en mi coño. Por un momento pensé que me iba a partir en dos. Pero no fue así y volví a sentir que me desmayaba. La sensación era deliciosa. Estaba ensartada por los dos tíos cuando el tercero me la metió en la boca. Chupé unos segundos y recordé las palabras de mi hermana: "Sólo así te sentirás completa". Una vez más mi hermana tenía razón. Me sentía completa con mis tres agujeros tapados por pollas. Me sentía sucia y guarra. Me sentía como una puta. Pero era una sensación excitante y maravillosa.

-¡Ali! – grité - ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Cada cosa que pruebo es mejor que la anterior! ¡Me gusta mucho!

-¡Ya te lo dije, Bella! – me dijo mi hermana una vez se hubo repuesto del orgasmo - ¡Ahora tienes que controlar el orgasmo! ¡No te corras! Tienes que aguantar para que tu nivel de excitación se mantenga. Cuanto más cachonda estés, más cosas serás capaz de hacer – me aconsejó.

-Vale, pero estoy casi a punto – dije – ¡Estas pollas me están volviendo loca!

-Deja que te ayude con esa polla – me dijo mi hermana en referencia a la que estaba chupando. Se acercó y se la metió en la boca. La chupó unos momentos y después me la metió en la boca a mí. En aquel momento me sentí más unida a mi hermana que nunca antes. Allí estábamos las dos, compartiendo una mamada mientras a mí me follaban el coño y el culo.

-¡Ya casi estoy! – exclamé unos minutos después – Si no me la sacan del coño y del culo me correré.

-Paren – ordenó mi hermana. Los dos tipos sacaron sus pollas y se pusieron de pié - Ven, Bella Arrodíllate frente a ellos – me dijo. Así lo hice. Los tipos se la meneaban sin parar. Estaba claro que iban a correrse de un momento a otro - Ahora vamos a chupar polla hasta que se corran, ¿Si? El primero que esté a punto que se corra en mi boca para que mi hermana vea cómo debe hacer para que no se escape nada.

Las dos empezamos a chupar aquellas pollas. Me encantaba mamarlas pero eso de que me lo echaran en la boca me daba un poco de asco. Pero si mi hermana decía que era bueno, es que lo era. Después de todo lo que había experimentado bajo sus sabios consejos, bien valía la pena probar aquello.

-¡Me corro! – dijo uno de ellos.

-En mi boca – exclamó Alice. El tío acercó su polla a la boca de mi hermana. En unos segundos, él empezó a correrse y un potente chorro de semen fue a parar a la boca y a la cara de Alice - ¡Qué rico! – dijo ella relamiéndose. En ese momento otro de ellos nos anunció su orgasmo - ¡Ahora tú, Bells! ¡Procura que no se escape nada! ¡No te la tragues directamente o no la saborearás!

-Como tú digas – dije justo antes de sentir como el líquido caliente de una de las pollas se estrellaba en mis labios. Abrí la boca y recogí todo lo que pude.

-Mantenla en la boca y saboréala – me aconsejó. Así lo hice. Estaba caliente y pastoso pero era cierto que tenía un gusto maravilloso - Ahora trágatela – me ordenó. A medida que aquel líquido llegaba a mi garganta más apetitoso me parecía.

-Está muy bueno – dije - ¡Me gusta mucho, Alice!

-Ya te he dicho que no te ibas a arrepentir. ¿Quieres más?

-¡Sí! – exclamé. El otro tío también estaba a punto de correrse. Apuntó su rabo hacía mí y me lo echó todo en la boca. Hice lo mismo que antes. Lo mantuve en mi boca y luego me lo tragué. Esta vez me gustó más aún. En aquel momento me hubiese bebido un litro de aquel maravilloso líquido.

-Te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta que se corran en tu boca, ¿verdad? – dijo Alice.

-¡Me encanta! Tenías razón. Esto es lo mejor que he probado – reconocí.

Los chicos se vistieron y se marcharon no sin antes decirnos a mi hermana y a mí lo mucho que habían disfrutado. Me quedé en la cama tumbada intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado. No había duda de que me había encantado. Pensé que después de aquello me sería muy difícil volver a clase el lunes y reunirme con las chicas del colegio. Chicas que nunca habían experimentado algo igual. Chicas que quizás nunca lo harían. Entonces entendí por qué mi hermana me había tratado como a una niña desde que ella descubrió el sexo.

Fue entonces cuando volvió mi hermana. Se tumbó en la cama junto a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué estaba tan rara contigo?

-Creo que sí – contesté – Oye, explícame ahora eso de que "si todo sale como es debido" que has dicho antes.

-Para empezar, ya te habrás dado cuenta por lo de esta mañana de que mamá es una prostituta. Pues bien, ella tenía la ilusión de que algún día sus hijas siguiesen sus pasos. Cuando descubrí que era puta tuvimos una larga charla que también tendrá contigo. Pero resumiendo, la idea que ella siempre ha tenido es convertir esta casa en un una especie de burdel o casa de citas. Trabajaríamos las tres juntas. Ella piensa que esa es la mejor manera de que siempre permanezcamos juntas además de pasárnoslo muy bien y de ganar mucho dinero – me explicó – Por eso estaba tan ilusionada estos días conmigo, ya que hoy era mi primer día en este trabajo.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – pregunté.

-Ese era el problema. Ella no quiere influir en nuestras decisiones. Por eso nunca nos ha dicho a qué se dedica. Para mí ha sido una suerte ya que ya había decidido que quería ser puta. Bueno, de hecho ya lo era porque desde ese día que te he contado antes he cobrado dinero por follar con los chicos del colegio. Cuando mamá vio lo puta que yo era, no dudo en contarme su idea. Pero faltabas tú. Ahora ya lo sabes. Lo que tienes que decidir es si el lunes quieres volver al colegio dejando que esto sólo sea una pequeña aventura o si quieres convertirte en una auténtica puta como nosotras.

-La verdad es que no creo que pueda vivir sin pollas cerca después de lo de hoy – contesté.

-Perfecto. Entonces sólo falta decírselo a mamá – me dijo – Pero creo que antes tienes mucho que aprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté.

-Cuando se lo digamos a mamá, debes tener más soltura y experiencia. Que vea que eres una zorrita en toda regla – me explicó – La semana que viene es su cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece si ese día le damos un regalito muy especial? – me dijo sonriendo.

-¡Esta bien! – contesté muy ilusionada.

-Hasta entonces te prepararé para que no la decepciones. Te daré algunos consejos muy útiles y te enseñaré a follar como toda una puta – me dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche apenas dormí pensando en lo que había sucedido. Ahora podía comprender a mi hermana y sentirme unida a ella. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en mi madre follando como locas frente a mis propios ojos. Ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el delicioso sabor de las pollas que había chupado y en la sensación indescriptible de sentirlas en mi coño y en mi culo. Aún no sabía muy bien qué era lo que me esperaba a partir de entonces, pero lo que sí era seguro es que mi vida no sería nunca la misma.

Cuando me desperté, bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Estaba hambrienta ya que el día anterior no había comido nada. Entonces pude escuchar una conversación entre mi hermana y mi madre, que estaban en el comedor.

-Necesito algo de dinero para comprar unas cosas – dijo Alice.

-Claro, hija – respondió mi madre - ¿Cuánto quieres?

-Con 300 dolares bastará – dijo mi hermana.

-Hoy es sábado y no podemos traer clientes a casa, ¿quieres venir conmigo al club esta noche? – dijo mi madre – Allí no te faltarán pollas.

-No, mamá. Tengo planes. Ya te contaré – contestó Alice.

Mi madre salió de casa y yo irrumpí en el salón. Mi hermana me dijo:

-Bella, vístete Tenemos que salir.

-¿A dónde? – pregunté.

-Te lo explicaré por el camino.

Salimos de casa. Yo supuse que me llevaba a algún encuentro con amigos suyos, pero nos dirigimos a un centro de estética. Allí me tiñeron el pelo. Yo soy castaña de nacimiento, como mi madre, pero Alice me aconsejó que el tono ideal para la profesión era un más rubio platino. Me alisaron el pelo y me hicieron la cera en todo el cuerpo. Incluido el coño. Después me hicieron la manicura. La verdad es que quedé hermosa. Parecía otra. Incluso mayor. Después, mi hermana me llevó de tiendas. Me compró bastante ropa. Toda del mismo estilo que ella solía vestir: minifaldas, tops minúsculos, pantalones ajustados, zapatos de plataforma, botas altas, medias de rejilla, con esa ropa mi cuerpo parecía espectacular. No tengo muchas tetas, pero siempre he presumido de tener un buen culo.

-Ese conjunto te queda muy bien – me dijo mi hermana mientras me probaba un vestido de tirantes con unos zapatos de plataforma blancos.

-Es un poco corto, ¿no? - la dije, pues casi se me veía el culo.

-No. Al contrario – me contestó – Con esas piernas y ese culo que tienes, una falda corta te queda de miedo. En cuanto salgas a la calle así se te va a quedar mirando todo el mundo. ¡Joder, pero si me estoy poniendo cachonda sólo con mirarte! – me dijo al tiempo que me tocaba el culo.

-No quisiera impacientarme, pero yo pensaba que hoy íbamos a... ya sabes … - la dije pensando en sus amigos del día anterior.

-¡Habla claro! ¡No te andes con rodeos! – me dijo Alice - ¡Di lo que quieres sin vergüenza!

-Pues... eso – dije ya que nunca había hablado en los términos en los que lo solía hacer mi hermana.

-Vamos. Si no dices lo que quieres, yo no podré hacer nada – me dijo intentando chantajearme para oírme hablar como ella quería. Pensé entonces que no debía darme vergüenza.

-Pues … quiero … comerme una polla – dije.

-¿Y qué más?

-Y … quiero que me follen – añadí.

-¿Qué te follen? ¿Por dónde?

-Por el coño y por el culo – dije perdiendo la poca vergüenza que me quedaba.

-¡Eso es justo lo que quería oír! Por lo que veo estás muy salida – me dijo sonriendo.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Eso es malo? – pregunté.

-Al contrario. Demuestra que has sabido apreciar lo que probaste ayer – me explicó – Ahora nos vamos a ir a casa. Mamá estará toda la tarde en el club, así que tenemos toda la casa para montar una buena orgía.

-¿En el club? – pregunté mientras pasábamos por caja y mi hermana pagaba.

-Sí, mamá trabaja los fines de semana en un puticlub. ¿A dónde pensabas que iba todos los sábados y domingos?

-Pues ... al gimnasio – respondí.

-Sí, claro ... se va al gimnasio y vuelve a las tantas de la madrugada. ¡No seas inocente!

-No sé ... yo pensaba que después del gimnasio quedaba con amigas para ir de copas y esas cosas – intenté justificar.

-¡Pues no! – respondió – Se prostituye en un club de alterne. Saca menos pasta que en casa, pero dice que así tiene variedad. Además como los fines de semana no podía recibir clientes en casa. Ya sabes ... por nosotras. Pero eso se va a acabar muy pronto – me dijo sonriendo – En cuanto sepa que su hija pequeña es una putita de categoría.

Nos fuimos a casa y me puse un conjunto de los que me había comprado. Estaba impaciente por empezar con la fiesta que había dicho mi hermana. Me encontraba como hipnotizada. Sólo podía pensar en el momento de coger una buena polla y metérmela en la boca. Sentir la cabeza en mi lengua. Acariciar los huevos. Sentir cómo se va endureciendo en mi boca. Metérmelo hasta la garganta y mamarlo hasta que derrame sobre mí su rica leche. Me di cuenta de que me había convertido en una adicta con sólo haberlo probado una vez. Bajé impaciente a preguntar a mi hermana cuándo vendrían sus amigos. La encontré en la cocina.

-¿Falta mucho para que vengan tus amigos, Ali? – pregunté – Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho. Necesito una polla ya mismo o me va a dar algo.

-Tranquila. Aún tardarán un rato – me dijo.

Nos dirigimos al baño. Alice trajo un par de instrumentos que consistían en un conducto con un aplicador en un extremo y una perilla en el otro – Desnúdate y ponte a cuatro patas dentro de la bañera – me ordenó. Yo obedecí expectante. Alice llenó la perilla con agua, metió el aplicador en mi ano y bombeó. Poco a poco comencé a sentir el agua tibia en mis intestinos. Resultaba agradable.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamé.

-Cuando tengas todo dentro, deberás aguantar unos minutos. Es posible que sea algo molesto. Pero tú aguanta – me indicó.

¡Vale! – asentí. Unos minutos más tarde el agua empezó a pesar en mi tripa y comencé a sentirme mal. Pero aguanté, como decía mi hermana.

-Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Ali – Ahora, ponte en cuclillas y suéltalo todo – ordenó. Así lo hice y cuando comencé a vaciar todo el líquido sentí un alivio inmenso.

-¡Qué gusto! ¡Ya no aguantaba más! – exclamé.

-¡Muy bien, cariño! Ahora date un ducha y estarás lista para la acción – sentenció Ali.

-¿Y tú? – pregunté - ¿No te aplicas uno de estos?

-Ya me puse uno esta mañana antes de salir. Siempre lo hago – me explicó – Nunca se sabe cuando voy a tener que usar el trasero, así que prefiero ir preparada desde por la mañana.

Durante la ducha probé a introducir varios dedos en mi culo. No sólo para comprobar si estaba realmente limpio, sino también para ver si gozaba de la suficiente dilatación. El día anterior me había dolido un poco. En realidad, sólo al principio. Pero quería que si una polla se intentaba abrir camino en mi culo lo hiciera con facilidad. Con tres dedos dentro, intenté separarlos lo más posible a fin de abrir el agujero al máximo. Repetí la operación varias veces y pensé que sería suficiente por el momento.

Salí de la ducha y fui a mi habitación ilusionada con estrenar las provocativas y excitantes prendas que había adquirido antes. Me puse un minúsculo tanga y un vestido corto de una pieza. Cuando me estaba calzando los zapatos blancos de plataforma, mi hermana irrumpió en mi habitación. Llevaba puesto el vestido de latex rojo que el día anterior vi cómo se probaba junto a mamá. Observé que lo cruzaba una cremallera metálica de arriba abajo, de tal forma que si se abría, el vestido caería al suelo dejando a mi hermana totalmente desnuda. Unas botas negras hasta la rodillas completaban su atuendo.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó girando sobre sí misma y dando una vuelta completa – Me lo compró mamá.

-¡Ya lo sé! Os vi cuando te lo probabas – comenté.

-¡Ahhh! Así que nos estabas espiando, ¿eh?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando – expliqué.

-Bueno, pero ¿te gusta?

-Es precioso. Te queda de miedo – añadí mirándola de arriba abajo y observando cómo el latex se ceñía a sus caderas y a sus tetas, marcando su silueta como si de un guante se tratara. Estaba espectacular. Su melena rubia caía sobre sus hombros y su escote parecía que iba a reventar por ese par de tetas redondas que Dios le había dado.

-Hermanita, ¡tú tampoco estás nada mal! – exclamó mientras yo me ponía en pié. Se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa con sus labios. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente en la boca. Me quedé estupefacta. Había quedado claro que nos gustaban los tíos a las dos. De eso no había duda. Pero ... ¿las chicas? Recordé cómo mamá se morreaba con Alicia cuando trataba de recuperarla tras un orgasmo. Y aún más: recordé cómo en una de las posturitas que se habían marcado era mi propia madre la que lamía el coño de mi hermana mientras las daban por todos los lados. En aquel momento comprendí que ellas eran bisexuales. Que le daban a todo, vamos. Pero, ¿y yo? Me gustaban a mí también las chicas. Nunca hasta ese momento me lo había planteado, pero el caso es que ver a mi hermana vestida así y el beso que me había plantado, habían hecho humedecer mi entrepierna. Estos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en apenas unas décimas de segundo. Todo ello unido a la dinámica de los acontecimientos que se venían sucediendo en apenas un par de días, hizo que me dejara llevar y devolví el beso a mi hermana. Beso que, unos segundos después, se había convertido en un apasionado y lujurioso morreo en el que nuestra lenguas se buscaban con pasión en el interior de nuestras bocas.

-Bella, ¡ábrete de piernas que te voy a comer el coño! – me dijo separando su boca de la mía. Obedecí. Me senté en un extremo de la cama, me subí la falda y me saqué el tanga. Mi hermana me separó las piernas y acarició mi recién depilado coño - ¡Qué coñito más bonito tienes! – me dijo. Al momento hundió su cabeza en mi raja y me hizo una soberana comida de coño. Yo estaba en la gloria. Sabía comerse un coño, desde luego. Entonces se me ocurrió probar el suyo.

-Ali, ¡quiero comértelo yo a tí también! – le dije. Ella me miró sonriente y se subió a la cama poniéndose en cuclillas sobre mi cara. Yo lamí su vagina desesperadamente mientras magreaba su carnoso pandero.

-¡Eso es, nena! ¡Come coño! – me contestó mientras giraba sobre sí misma y adoptaba la postura del 69. Estuvimos comiéndonos el coño durante un buen rato. Yo estaba a punto de correrme, cuando sonó el timbre - ¡Son ellos, Bella! Para antes de correrte.

-¡Bien! – dije - ¡Dios, qué ganas tengo de follar!

Bajamos a toda prisa al piso de abajo. Íbamos como auténticas perras en celo desesperadas por trincar nuestra dosis diaria de polla.

-¡Vamos, chicos, pasen! – dijo mi hermana abriendo la puerta. Pasaron cuatro tíos, a los que en seguida identifiqué. Eran del último curso de nuestro colegio - ¡Vengan! ¡Pollas fuera que estamos muy cachondas!

La siguiente hora y media se me pasó volando. Nos cepillamos a los cuatro en todas las posturas. Me harté de comer pollas. Lo hacía hasta de dos en dos. Mi coño y mi culo fueron follados sin piedad por los cuatro mientras mi hermana me decía guarradas. Todos ellos se corrieron en nuestras bocas. Después de tragar toda la lefa que pudimos, volvimos a la carga. Primero estimulamos con nuestras bocas su recuperación y después, cuando conseguimos que se empalmaran nuevamente, siguieron follando nuestros hambrientos agujeros. Ellos no paraban de alabar nuestros encantos y nuestra magistral forma de follar, al tiempo que nos dedicaban calificativos del tipo de zorras, rameras, guarras, putas, comepollas, ninfómanas, etc. Un par de días antes estas palabras me habrían ofendido profundamente. Pero, ahora me parecían piropos maravillosos. Para finalizar, volvieron a regar nuestras caras con su leche. Esta vez hubo menos cantidad, pero igual de rica.

Los chicos se marcharon sin parar de alabarnos y prometiendo que volveríamos a vernos en breve. Yo me había corrido unas cuantas veces. (no sé cuántas porque perdí la cuenta) y estaba exhausta. Me quedé tirada sobre la alfombra del salón saboreando aún los últimos resquicios de semen en mi garganta. Aunque no prestaba mucha atención sí pude ver cómo uno de los chicos le entregaba un sobre a mi hermana mientras le daba una palmada en el culo, justo antes de salir por la puerta. Alice regresó al salón y sacó unos billetes del sobre.

-Bueno, hermanita. Aquí tienes tu parte – me dijo extendiendo unos billetes hacia mí. Alargué la mano y los recogí. Sumaban 60 Dolares.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté, a pesar de ser evidente.

-¿No querías ser una puta? Bueno, ¡pues ya lo eres! Cada uno de ellos ha pagado 30 Dolares por estar con nosotras – me explicó.

-Yo creía que ... bueno ... que ... como eran chicos del colegio ... pues que ... – balbuceé.

-¿Creías que no pagaban? – terminó Ali – Ya te dije ayer que desde lo que me pasó el día del bar les cobro siempre. Incluso a los de ayer cuando te estrenaste. Les cobré menos ya que en parte nos estaban haciendo un favor. Y no te di nada a ti porque estabas aprendiendo – me explicó.

-Es mucho dinero ¿no? – pregunté.

-En realidad no. Con mamá gano mucho más dinero – me explicó – Pero, claro, ella es una puta con mucho caché y los clientes que trae tienen otro nivel. Yo no puedo pedirles a los tíos del colegio las tarifas que cobra mamá. Gano menos con ellos pero me garantizo clientela que, a fin de cuentas, es lo que me interesa.

-Ya entiendo ...

-Bueno, hermanita ... ¿y cómo te sientes ahora que ya eres toda una puta? – me preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues ... la verdad es que ... estoy de puta madre – contesté.

-Nunca mejor dicho – apostilló Alice para, a continuación, echarnos a reír a carcajadas.


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de las excitantes experiencias vividas en esos dos días, dormí más placenteramente que nunca. Al contrario que la noche anterior, en la que apenas había pegado ojo, con la mente llena de dudas y de culpabilidad, esa noche dormí del tirón. Soñé con mi madre. Con el momento de descubrirme ante ella como su digna sucesora. Soñé con su rostro lleno de lágrimas de emoción y de felicidad al ver a su niña de tan sólo 16 años ganarse la vida con la profesión más antigua del mundo. Esa misma que ella había elegido casi veinte años antes y que ahora sus hijas estábamos dispuestas a continuar.

Me desperté a las doce. Había dormido mucho. Enseguida me pregunté qué nuevas aventuras me depararía ese domingo. Según me contó Alicia, mamá se iría al club por la tarde, de manera que teníamos la casa para nosotras solas. Igual que el día anterior. A buen seguro que mi hermana tenía algo preparado para aquella tarde. Bajé a la cocina impaciente por saber el plan para ese día. Allí estaba mi madre, vestida únicamente con una bata cruzada, cuyos bajos quedaban un palmo por encima de sus rodillas. Su larga melena rubia caía por su espalda, algo despeinada, pero preciosa. Cualquier otro día la habría mirado sin reparar en su belleza. En cambio ahora, después de lo que sabía de ella, me detuve en observar cada centímetro de su piel, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Me fijé en su manera de caminar: dócil y armónica. En sus tobillos: finos y elegantes. En sus pies: pequeños y frágiles. En sus muslos: rotundos y tersos. Y por supuesto me fijé en sus pechos: enormes, carnosos y redondos. Sin duda era lo que más destacaba en su perfecta anatomía. Era una diosa. Quizás me haya excedido en el calificativo, pero ... qué le voy a hacer, al fin y al cabo ... es mi madre.

-Buenos días, hija.

-Hola, mamá – contesté observándola minuciosamente.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – me preguntó como si nada de lo que había sucedido tuviera importancia. No hablábamos desde hacía días cuando la sorprendí junto a mi hermana. No es que esperase explicaciones. Ya me lo había advertido Alice, pero ... no sé ... un gesto, un comentario. Pero nada.

-Un zumo – contesté sin dejar de observarla con detalle.

-¿Qué tal ayer? – me preguntó desde la nevera – No te vi en todo el día. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada del otro mundo – contesté, aunque me hubiera gustado decirla la verdad. Explicarla que me había pasado toda la tarde follando con cuatro tíos y que había ganado 60 Dolares por ello. Decirla que su niña era una puta. Exactamente como ella. De tal palo tal astilla.

-Pero ... veo que te has hecho algo en el pelo – argumentó – Te queda bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya no me acordaba! – exclamé – Me lo he alisado. También me he aclarado el color. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta – me dijo acercándose a mí – Estas muy guapa – añadió al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla. Al hacer esto sus enormes tetas se toparon contra mi pecho. No lo hizo aposta. Sólo que tenían tal volumen que era difícil acercarse sin que sus encantos me rozarán. Eso me excitó. ¡Joder! ¡Mi propia madre me había puesto cachonda! En ese momento supe que ya no había marcha atrás. Había entrado en un mundo del que no había salida. Cada vez quería más y más. Y ahora, lo siguiente, era mi propia madre. No sé si ella notó algo de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza o si pudo advertir el escalofrío de lujuria que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El caso es que, me sonrió como si algo hubiese captado. Después se giró y salió de la cocina.

Me hubiese gustado preguntarla qué había hecho ella aquella noche. A pesar de saber que la había descubierto, me habría mentido. Me pregunté a qué hora se habría acostado. ¿Cuántas pollas se habría comido aquella noche? ¿Cuántos orgasmos habría disfrutado? ¿Cuántos se habrían follado el coño del que 16 años antes yo misma había salido? Supongo que a muchos les costará entender que una hija se haga estas preguntas sobre su propia madre sin sentir repulsión y asco. Un par de días antes hubiera sido así. Pero ahora me resultaba lo más excitante del mundo, y la admiraba por ello.

Subí al cuarto de mi hermana, pero ella no estaba. Me entretuve husmeando en sus cajones y en su armario, en busca de prendas sexys y excitantes. Ya lo había hecho antes con el fin de averiguar qué ocultaba. Pero ahora era muy distinto. Buscaba ropa que yo misma pudiese usar. Encontré varias faldas muy cortas y recordé que Alice me había dicho que me quedaban muy bien las minifaldas. Me las probé y las conjunté con varias camisetas y tops ajustados. Me quedaban muy bien. Es la pura verdad. Me miré una y otra vez en el espejo intentando imaginar cómo reaccionaría la gente de la calle si me pasease por ahí con ese aspecto. ¿Me dirían piropos? ¿Me mirarían mal? ¿Intentarían ligar conmigo? Todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Ya he dicho que había tenido algunos rollos con chicos de mi edad, y que aunque tenía cierto éxito entre el género masculino del colegio, nunca hasta el punto de caérseles la baba sólo con mirarme. Eso, más bien, era a mi hermana a quien le pasaba. Pero, lo cierto es que me daba un poco de corte salir a la calle vestida de así. ¡Qué curioso! Podía pasarme una tarde follando con desconocidos por todos los agujeros y, en cambio, me daba vergüenza pasearme por el barrio en minifalda. Justo en ese momento, mi hermana irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Qué bien te queda ese conjunto! – exclamó – De no ser porque estoy un poco cansada, me tiraría sobre tí ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde has estado? – pregunté.

-Todos los domingos hay partidos de fútbol y baloncesto en el colegio – me explicó – Ya sabes lo que eso significa: una gran reunión de pollas hambrientas de sexo. Y ahí estoy yo para complacerlas. Bueno ... y para llevarme un buen dinero.

-Pero ... ¿cómo lo haces? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Fácil – explicó – Cuando acaba un partido, paso a los vestuarios y ofrezco mis servicios. No necesito presentación. Ya me conocen y saben a lo que voy. Y a partir de ahí, el que paga ... folla, y el que no ... se queda con las ganas – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se tumbaba en la cama – Últimamente me tiran más los del baloncesto. Son altos y grandes. Y por lo general tienen pollas más ... potentes. Además, como son menos, controlo mejor el vestuario. ¡Joder! ¡Estoy hablando como un entrenador! – dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Y cuánto has ganado? – pregunté.

-No mucho. Hoy el equipo del cole ha perdido y no estaban para muchas fiestas. Si lo sé me voy con los del fútbol, que han goleado. Ahí sí que me habría dado un festín y hubiera hecho buena caja. Pero, ¡qué se le va a hacer!

-Bueno, pero ... ¿cuánto? – insistí.

-50 dolares, que corresponden a dos mamadas y un completo – contestó – Al principio sólo uno quería, pero cuando empecé a chupársela, en seguida otro se animó. Y al final hubo otro que se decidió a follarme – explicó – Lo normal es que se acabe animando casi todo el equipo, pero es que los cuatro que nos cepillamos ayer son del equipo y se ve que los dejamos secos.

-Oye, ¿y nunca te han pillado? – pregunté – Ya sabes ... un entrenador o un monitor ... – sugerí.

-Ellos también participan. De hecho, las primeras veces no les cobraba. Por aquello de entrar con buen pié, ya sabes. Pero a las pocas semanas, cuando tomé conciencia de que no podían pasar sin mis servicios, empecé a exigirles las mismas tarifa que a los jugadores – me explicó.

-¡Joder! ¡Cómo te lo montas! – exclamé.

-Una buena puta debe saber cómo conseguir clientela y que nunca le falten pollas – comentó – No sólo se trata de follar alegremente, sino de saber enganchar a tus clientes para que necesiten de tus servicios. Yo de momento tengo que conformarme con los críos del colegio. Pero, mira a mamá. Muchos de sus clientes llevan follándosela desde hace más de una década y ahí siguen, reclamando sus servicios semanalmente, pagando bien y, a su vez, trayendo a más clientes.

-Ya entiendo ... – asentí.

-¿Qué te juegas a que esta tarde me llaman los del equipo de fútbol? Hoy no he pasado por su vestuario y han ganado. Seguro que tienes ganas de marcha y como siempre han quedado contentos conmigo ... pues eso ... que repiten – me explicó – Es una pena que hoy no pueda atenderlos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

-Mamá tiene trabajo esta tarde. Una despedida de solteros – comentó – Nuestra especialidad. El caso es que mamá tenía que ir al club, pero le han ofrecido esto y como pagan tan bien ... no ha podido rechazarlo.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Mil Dolares. Lo que no sé es cuántos tipos vendrán. Por cierto, mamá me ha pedido que me invente algo para que no estés en casa en toda la tarde. Así que di que te vas a estudiar a casa de una amiga, ¿vale?

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? – pregunté – Estoy desesperada por conseguir una polla y me dices que me vaya. O sea que hoy me quedo con las ganas, ¿no?

-¡Joder, Bells! Tienes que aprender a conseguir pollas por ti misma. Si estás tan salida no creo que te resulte tan difícil.

-Pero, Ali, ¡por favor! – supliqué - ¡Necesito follar o me va a dar algo! ¿Por qué no participo yo también con ustedes? Podríamos adelantar el "regalito" de mamá. Yo ya estoy preparada – aseguré.

-No sé ... creo que es un poco precipitado – me dijo – Aún tienes muy poca experiencia.

-Por favor – volví a suplicar.

-¡Está bien! Si es lo que quieres, ¡allá tú! – me dijo – Pero, creo que aún no eres lo suficientemente puta como para medirte a nosotras.

-¡No las decepcionaré! – exclamé ante la idea de follar junto a las dos.

-Haremos una cosa – me explicó – Cuando lleguen los clientes nos dejas a mamá y a mí que los recibamos. Les ponemos a tono y entonces entras tú. Tendrás que hacer las cosas muy bien o mamá no lo permitirá, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que tienes que hacer es comportarte como una perra en celo. Que mamá vea que necesitas follar más que el aire que respiras – me aconsejó – Y sobre todo, que te vea muy segura de ti misma y de lo que haces. Si dudas o te quedas cortada ante la petición de algún cliente, ella lo detectará. Tienes que ir dispuesta a todo, ¿de acuerdo? – me preguntó muy seria.

-¡Si! – dije ilusionada - ¡No hay problema!

También debes tener cuidado con no correrte con facilidad o descubrirá que aún eres una novata – me aconsejó - ¡Ah, y habla mucho! Di guarradas como hago yo. Ya sabes, que te encanta follar, que eres una puta, y esas cosas.

Después de comer, bajé al comedor y le dije a mi madre que me iba a casa de una amiga a estudiar y que no volvería hasta la hora de cenar. Salí de casa y subí a mi habitación desde el jardín. Cerré el pestillo y comencé a arreglarme. Me vestí con la ropa más sugerente que tenía. Me maquillé y me pusé mis zapatos de plataforma. Cuando terminé, me miré al espejo. Ya no parecía una inocente niña de 16 años. Ahora parecía toda una furcia. Ya sólo quedaba esperar el momento. Al cabo de una media hora sonó el timbré. Entreabrí la puerta de mi habitación con la intención de escuchar todos detalles. Fue mamá quien abrió.

-Pasen, chicos – dijo mi madre. Por las voces debía ser un grupo numeroso – Pasen al salón.

-Hola, nenes – dijo mi hermana que esperaba en el salón. Entonces me miré en el espejo por última vez, cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme para lo que me esperaba y salí de mi habitación. Me agazapé en las escaleras. Exactamente igual que dos días antes. Desde allí pude ver la escena. Eran siete tipos. De diferentes edades. Más o menos entre 25 y 45 años. Mi madre llevaba un vestido rosa de látex con un escote tan pronunciado que parecía que las tetas se le iban a salir. Mi hermana llevaba otro vestido parecido, pero negro.

-¡Nos vamos a poner morados! – exclamó - ¿Van a poder con todos?

-Yo sola les podría dejar secos a todos, nene – le contestó mi madre arrimándole sus tetas. El tío empezó a sobárselas mientras un par de ellos se bajaban los pantalones. Estos dos últimos, con la polla al aire, y otro más, rodearon a mi hermana, que se acercó a ellos y cogió una polla con cada mano mientras les sonreía. Enseguida uno de ellos empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras los otros dos la metían mano. Mi hermana no dejaba de sonreír mientras meneaba las dos pollas

-Vamos a ver qué tal saben estas ricas pollas – dijo Ali arrondillándose e introduciendo uno en su boca.

-¿Te gustan mis tetas? – preguntó mi madre mientras el tipo hundía su cabeza entre sus melones. Dejó que lamiese sus tetas unos segundos mientras animaba a los otros tres - ¡Vamos! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Acerquense y sirvanse a su antojo! – exclamó. Era el empujón que aquellos hombres necesitaban para ponerse manos a la obra. Rodearon a mamá entre los cuatro, sobándola y magreándola todo el cuerpo. En apenas unos segundos, los siete tíos las habían desnudado. Todos tenían ya sus pollas visibles, y mamá y Alice se dedicaban a mamárselas con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo.

A diferencia de dos días antes, ahora podía apreciar la belleza de la escena: mi hermana, de rodillas, chupaba tres pollas alternativamente mientras la metían mano por todo el cuerpo; y mi madre se comía cuatro pollas con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos llenos de lujuría. Sabía que aquel era el momento de entrar en acción. Me levanté y entré en el salón. En seguida advirtieron mi presencia.

-¡Miren! – gritó uno de los chicos - ¡Otra putita más! ¡Y está buenísima! – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Automáticamente, mi madre separó a los cuatro tíos a los que se las chupaba y me miró fijamente. Alice contemplaba la escena sin dejar de mamar y pajear las tres pollas que la rodeaban.

-¡Bella! – exclamó mi madre - ¿Qué haces aquí?


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Tranquila, mamá! – dije – He venido para que veas que ya no soy una niña – y dicho esto me arrodillé junto a ella y, cogiendo a uno de los tíos por las nalgas, lo empuje hacia mí metiendo su polla en mi boca. Chupé durante unos segundos mientras cogía otra polla con una mano y empezaba a menearla. Me saqué una de la boca y antes de meterme la otra, miré a los ojos a mi madre y exclamé: - ¡Me encantan las pollas, mamá! ¡No puedo vivir sin ellas! – dije continuando con la mamada. El gesto serio de mi madre se convirtió en una leve sonrisa. Dos de los tíos estaban meneándosela mientras aquello tenía lugar - ¡Que alguno de vosotros me coma el coño! ¡Lo tengo empapado de lo cachonda que estoy! – exclamé.

Uno de los hombres se deslizó por el suelo dejando su cabeza bajo mi entrepierna. Relajé las rodillas y dejé caer mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que sentí su cara en mi raja. Noté su lengua jugando con mi clítoris y sus manos atrapando mis generosos muslos. Los tirantes de mi vestido ya habían cedido y mis tetas quedaron al aire para el disfrute de mis clientes, que las sobaban mientras me decían lo zorra que era. Todo ello sin dejar de atender las dos pollas que tenía frente a mí y que chupaba alternativamente. Mi madre me miraba fijamente. Pero su inicial gesto de enfado y sorpresa había desaparecido para convertirse en una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

-Veo que sabes lo que haces – dijo mi madre.

-¡Pues claro, mamá! – dije - ¡Soy una puta como tú! ¡De tal palo, tal astilla!. ¿Te gusta mi coño? – le pregunté al que me lo chupaba.

¡Sss ... sss ... sí! – logró balbucear con la cara atrapada entre mis muslos.

-¡Quiero que me folles! – le ordené ante la atenta mirada de mi madre. Entonces me puse de pié, y aprovechando que él ya estaba boca arriba, me senté sobre su dura polla metiéndola en mi húmedo coño hasta el fondo - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué gusto! ¡Cómo me gusta sentir una polla dentro de mi coño! ¡Me encanta follar, mamá! – exclamé. Y a continuación empecé a rebotar sobre aquella polla mientras seguía chupando los rabos de los otros dos.

Apenas podía ver a mi hermana, que estaba en la otra punta del salón, además de que los dos a los que se la comía me tapaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo, logré advertir que la tenían doblemente penetrada por el culo y el coño mientras se comía la polla restante. Justo como a ella más le gustaba. Mi madre, entretanto, le hacía una mamada al que quedaba. Pude fijarme en la maestría con que chupaba aquella polla. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente los testiculos y su boca engullía sin piedad el pene. Siempre con los ojos iluminados por la lujuría y el morbo de ver a sus hijas follando como auténticas putas. Cuando se la sacaba de la boca, un hilillo de líquido preseminal descendía desde sus labios hasta el capullo. Era toda una puta. Más que eso: era un maestra, una diosa. El tipo al que se la chupaba apretaba las nalgas en un más que evidente gesto de placer, mientras alargaba sus brazos con el fin de palpar las enormes tetas de mi madre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía que darlo todo para mostrarle a mi madre todo mi talento, gran parte del cual era, en realidad, improvisado.

¿Quién de ustedes quiere follarme el culo? – les pregunté a los dos a los que se la chupaba. En seguida uno se ofreció. Como yo estaba a horcajadas sobre el tío que me follaba, sólo tuve que echar el cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando expedito el camino hacia mi ano. Apuntó el pene a mi culo y comenzó a introducirlo en mi interior. Todo ello sin sacarme del coño la otra polla - ¡Vamos! ¡Destrózame! – acerté a decir borracha de excitación. Cuando sentí mis dos agujeros ensartados creí que me desmayaba de placer. Las dos pollas estaban a punto de provocarme el orgasmo y yo no quería que eso sucediera tan pronto. Mi madre alucinaba con las cosas que hacía y que decía. Y eso me encantaba. Mi hermana seguía follando con los otros tres tipos, un poco ajena a mi actuación. Mamá, sentada en el sofá, se había abierto de piernas y se la follaba el mismo al que antes se la había chupado. Con cada envestida sus tetas se balanceaban suavemente como si de un par de flanes se tratara.

-¡Vaya puta estás hecha, cariño! – me dijo - ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! ¿Tú sabías algo, Alice?

-¿Quién crees que le ha enseñado? – acertó a decir mi hermana sacando por un breve momento una polla de su boca.

-¡Sí, mamá! – dije - ¡Somos un par de zorras como tú!

-No te imaginas lo mucho que me gusta oírte decir eso – dijo mi madre sonriendo. Eso me animó aún más a seguir con aquella actitud de puta en celo. Casi sin proponérmelo se me iban ocurriendo los comentarios más obscenos que jamás había concebido.

-¿Te gusta follarte el coño del que salí? – le pregunté al que se cepillaba a mi madre.

-¿En serio es tu madre? – me preguntó. Seguramente aquellos tipos habían pensado que todo formaba parte de una actuación.

-¿Es que lo dudas? ¿¡Acaso no ves el parecido!? – contestó mi madre.

-¿Alguna vez habéis visto a una hija comiéndose el coño de su madre? – se me ocurrió decir.

Tan sólo había probado otro coño antes. El de mi hermana. Y me había encantado. Ahora el de mi madre se me antojaba aún más apetecible. Además, la follada doble que estaba recibiendo estaba a punto de provocarme el orgasmo, y pensé que cambiar de postura retrasaría ese inevitable momento. Lo cierto es que no quería correrme. Estaba tan excitada que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Las piernas me temblaban y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que nadie lo notará. Mi menté no pensaba más que en mantener esa excitación el máximo tiempo posible.

-¡No! –dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.

-Pues lo van a ver ahora mismo – dije. Me saqué las dos pollas de mi culo y de mi coño y aparté al hombre que se follaba a mi madre. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y hundí mi cara en su magnífica vagina.

-¡Qué bien chupas, hija mía! – exclamó - ¿Te gusta el coño de mamá?

-¡Está riquísimo! – dije saboreando el coño que me había parido. Miré a los tipos. Estaban alucinados - ¡No se queden parados! ¡Follanos los agujeros que tenemos libres!

Rápidamente, uno me la metió por detrás, mientras dos se aproximaron a la cara de mi madre ofreciéndola sus pollas. Ella cogió una con la mano mientras devoraba la otra. El que quedaba se dedicó a comer las montañas de carne que tenía por tetas. Mi hermana seguía a lo suyo. Jadeaba como una loca con los tres tíos que la follaban. Yo, por mi parte, me centré en apreciar la textura y el sabor del coño que me parió. Tenía un color rosado impropio de una mujer de su edad y su ocupación. Perfectamente depilado. Suave y húmedo. Y también enorme. Pensé que allí cabía fácilmente un bate de béisbol. Pensé en la cantidad de pollas que habrían estado allí dentro. Eso me excitó aún más.

-Tu coño es enorme – comenté mientras seguía chupándolo.

-Lo tengo bien abierto de tanto follar – contestó sacando una de las pollas de su boca – Son muchos años en esta profesión.

-¡Quieren callarse de una puta vez! – exclamó el que me estaba dando por detrás - ¡Vaya par de putas cotorras! – añadió. Estos comentarios me helaron la sangre y por un momento me quedé algo cortada. Pensaba que aquellos diálogos servían para ponerlos aún más cachondos, además de encenderme a mí misma. Pero, al parecer, a éste no le hacían mucha gracia. Rápidamente mi madre intervino.

-¡Hablaremos lo que queramos! – gritó muy seria – O si no ... ¡todos a la puta calle! – amenazó - ¡Aquí se viene a follar y no creo que ninguno de vosotros tenga queja!

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó uno de ellos - ¡Déjalas y que hablen lo que quieran! – le gritó al que nos había llamado la atención.

-¡Sí! ¡Mientras no paren de follar! – añadió otro.

-¡A mí me gusta lo que dicen! – concluyó uno de los que se follaba a Alice. Todos estos comentarios me activaron nuevamente.

-¡El que te tienes que callar eres tú! – dije al tipo cuya polla tenía en mis entrañas - ¡Calla y fóllame con fuerza! ¡Rómpeme el culo!

-Bien, bien. No se pongan así – se disculpó al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo del mete-saca en mi trasero.

Aquella escena continuó unos minutos más. Supuse que aquellos hombres venían hasta arriba de alcohol, ya que con todo aquel folleteo no era normal que ninguno aún no se hubiese corrido. Seguramente la bebida les hacia retrasar lo inevitable. Aún así, por sus gestos y comentarios, supe que no se demorarían mucho en empezar a regarnos con su dulce leche. Fue entonces cuando mamá tomó las riendas y propuso algo nuevo.

-Ahora vamos a hacer un "circuito" – comentó poniéndose en pié. ¿Un circuito? ¿Eso qué era? Nunca lo había oído.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó uno.

-¿Qué es eso? – inquirió otro.

-Es la única forma de que todos disfruten lo maximo de nosotras – explicó – Estoy viendo que se van a correr y no hemos follado todos con todos – añadió – Verán: que uno de ustedes se tumbe boca arriba en el centro de la sala – al momento, uno de ellos obedeció y adoptó la postura que mamá había indicado. A continuación, ella se sentó sobre su polla introduciéndola en su culo. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y separó las piernas para dejar bien abierto su vagina - ¡Alice! ¡Bella! ¡Ponganse a cuatro patas una a cado lado mío! - ordenó. Una vez que nos colocamos en aquella posición añadió: - Ahora, ustedes, repartanse los agujeros que quedan libres y cada cierto tiempo van rotando. Así todos podrán ir follándonos por donde más les apetezca.

Las explicaciones de mamá dieron resultado y todos entendimos por fin lo que era un "circuito". Así, Alice y yo atendíamos una polla cada una con nuestras bocas y, por detrás, otros dos elegían libremente entre coño o culo. Otro de ellos se la enchufó a mamá en el coño, mientras el que restaba se la metía en la boca. Lo cierto es que lo del "circuito" era una gran idea: mi hermana y yo atendíamos dos pollas cada una, mamá tres y ... todos contentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, mamá sugirió que rotasen y ellos obedecieron. De este modo, el que daba por detrás a mi hermana pasó a follarse a mamá. El que se follaba a mi madré, me la metió en el culo. El que me daba por el culo unos segundos antes, ahora la tenía dentro de mi boca. Al que yo se la chupaba, pasó a la boca de mi madre ... Y así sucesivamente, en orden inverso a las agujas del reloj. El único que no cambiaba era el que estaba bajo mi madre con la polla dentro de su ano. Pero, la verdad es que por la cara de gusto que tenía, no creo que quisiese cambiar.

-¡Esto del circuito es una idea brillante! – exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Ya les dije que Renée es la mejor! ¡No hay otra puta en toda la ciudad como ella! – exclamó el que aparentaba más edad. Aquello significaba que ya la conocía. Recordé que mi hermana me había contado que mamá tenía clientes desde hacía más de una década y que siempre volvían. Supuse que aquel tipo sería uno de ellos.

Las rotaciones se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y ágiles. Se veía que aquellos tipos le habían cogido el ritmo a lo del "circuito". Las pollas no aguantaban más de medio minuto en cada uno de nuestros agujeros, de forma que más o menos cada tres minutos la ronda se completaba y volvía a su situación de inicio. Recibí pollas y más pollas alternativamente en el culo y en el coño, siempre con la boca ocupada. La situación era muy excitante y la postura a cuatro patas que manteníamos Alice y yo era lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder tirarnos horas follando en aquella posición. En cambio, noté cómo se acercaba el orgasmo que llevaba alargando durante rato. Levanté la cabeza sin sacar la polla de turno de mi boca, y miré a mi madre. Allí estaba ella, con sus tres agujeros repletos de carne masculina. En esa posición, triplemente ensartada, yo ya me habría corrido varias veces. Pero ella, en cambio, mantenía la calma como si tal cosa. Como si no estuviera haciendo nada del otro mundo. En aquel momento, una nueva rotación tuvo lugar. Una polla salió de mi culo y, al instante, otra entró en mi coño. Y en aquel momento tanta excitación pudo conmigo. Traté de disimular con todas mis fuerzas. Me daba igual lo que pensasen los siete fulanos. Incluso les gustaría saber que habían hecho que me corriera. Pero no quería que mi madre lo notara. Eso destaparía que a pesar de todo aún estaba verde e inexperta. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Mi cuerpo se contrajo y mis caderas se aceleraron rítmicamente durante unos segundos. Varios escalofríos recorrieron todo mi organismo. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que aferraba mis labios a la polla que tenía en la boca, con el fin de que ni el más mínimo gesto o suspiro delatase mi orgasmo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi madre lo advirtió.

-¡Eso es, mi niña! – exclamó - ¡Córrete! ¡Goza!

-¡Sí! ¡Córrete, zorra! – me dijo el que me follaba aumentado el ritmo y la fuerza de sus empujones sobre mi coño - ¡Cambiemos ya! – añadió - ¡Quiero que la muy puta chupe la polla que la ha hecho correrse!

El orden lógico que veníamos siguiendo en los cambio y rotaciones hacia que la polla que salía de mi coño o mi culo fuera a parar a continuación a mi boca. Solté el rabo al que me había aferrado durante el orgasmo e inmediatamente recibí al que me lo había provocado. Estaba pringoso de mis propios flujos vaginales. Su aroma me activó lentamente, pero aún estaba descolocada por el intenso placer del orgasmo. No tenía muchas fuerzas y sabía que aquel era un momento clave. Si lograba recuperarme rápidamente, el "circuito" podría continuar con fluidez hasta que los tíos nos regalasen su leche caliente. Pero si no ... estropearía todo el acto. Mis dudas se disiparon un segundo más tarde cuando, aún algo mareada y confusa, recibí la polla de turno. Esta vez en el culo. De un golpe seco. Sentí los huevos golpeando contra mi mojada vagina y el duro trozo de carne en barra bombeando en mi ojete. Fue como una inyección de adrenalina. Me recuperé al momento. Volvía a estar tan cachonda y salida como unos minutos antes y el "circuito" pudo seguir con la misma dinámica.

Durante los siguientes minutos, disfruté mejor aún de todo aquello. Ya no tenía que aguantar el orgasmo. Podía dejarme llevar con todas las consecuencias. Eso sí, sin pasarme ... o volvería a correrme. Pero aquello no era probable. A buen seguro que aquellos hombres no aguantarían mucho más. Dicho y hecho, porque unos segundos más tarde de que pasaran por mi cabeza aquellos pensamientos, el que me follaba por detrás anunció su orgasmo.

-¡Me corroooo! – exclamó sacando su polla de mi trasero.

-¡Hazlo sobre mi cara! – grité soltando la polla que chupaba - ¡Quiero tu leche en mi cara! – le ordené. El tipo se acercó rápidamente a mi cara, apartando al otro tío y me regó con su leche caliente. Un reguero de semen me cruzó la cara. Después, un segundo disparo, me acertó en la barbilla. Un tercero, menos potente y caudaloso, fue a parar al interior de mi boca, abierta de par en par para recoger todo cuanto pudiera.

-¡Traga, zorra! – exclamó el tipo - ¡Trágatela toda!

-¡Qué rica! – exclamé recogiendo con mis manos el semen que se esparcía por toda mi cara - ¡Deliciosa!

-¡Veo que sabes apreciar el sabor de una buena corrida! – me dijo mi madre - ¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi niña! Ahora, ¡limpia esa polla con la boca! ¡Déjala como nueva! ¡No dejes ni una gota sobre ella! – me ordenó.

Obedecí y me esmeré en el trabajo de limpiar polla. El tipo al que había apartado justo antes de recibir la corrida en mi cara, se la meneaba junto a mí. Cogí su rabo y lo pajeé, mientras la polla que limpiaba con mi boca iba perdiendo vigor. Unos segundos más tarde, me la saqué de la boca:

-¡Ya está! – exclamé sonriendo al tipo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se desplomó sobre el sofá, al tiempo que buscaba su ropa con la mirada - ¡Y ahora te toca a ti! – le dije introduciendo su polla en mi boca. Di un par de chupadas, me la saqué y le pregunté - ¿Vas a tardar mucho en correrte?

-¡No! No creo que aguante mucho más – me dijo resoplando.

-¡Bien! Porque estoy deseando tragarme tu leche – añadí volviendo a mamar con fuerza e ímpetu.

Mientras chupaba aquella polla, uno de los que estaban con mi hermana se corrió. Gritó como un poseso durante su orgasmo.

-¡Eso es! – exclamó Alicia - ¡Dame tu leche!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué gusto! – exclamó el hombre.

Casi al instante, el tipo al que se la chupaba mi madre también se corrió. Mamá tenía la polla bien metida en su boca, de tal forma que cuando el tío se corrió, se lo echó todo directamente en la garganta. Mi madre tragó varias veces sin sacar la polla de su boca. Después pude ver cómo succionaba el capullo con maestría. El hombre se retorcía de placer con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza de mi madre. Tras unos segundos, soltó la polla, que salió de su boca limpia y reluciente. Él respiró hondo y se retiró al sofá, donde el primero de ellos permanecía inmóvil. Entonces mi madre se puso en pié, sacando las dos pollas que martilleaban su coño y su culo respectivamente. Estaba claro que el "circuito" había concluido. Tres de los siete ya se habían corrido y los otros cuatro no durarían mucho más.

-¡Vamos al final! – dijo mamá.

Yo seguía chupando la misma polla desde hacía unos minutos y no me apetecía que después de todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo sobre aquel rabo, el premio final se lo llevase otra. Así que aceleré el ritmo de la mamada, mientras mis manos jugaban con sus testículos. Entretanto, mi madre se había puesto a cuatro patas, idéntica postura en la que mi hermana y yo llevábamos desde que se iniciase el "circuito", y uno de ellos empezó a darla por el coño. Otro se ocupó de su boca. El que restaba se follaba a mi hermana que, despatarrada sobre la alfombra, se contorsionaba de placer. Fue en ese instante cuando la polla que yo mamaba con fruición estalló. El tío gritó y yo intenté imitar la sabia actuación de mi madre de unos minutos antes. Sentí las convulsiones de aquella polla entre mis labios y cómo varios chorros intermitentes se estrellaban con estrépito en mi paladar y en mi garganta. Estuve a punto de atragantarme, pero logré sobreponerme cuando comencé a percibir el delicado y embriagador sabor del pastoso líquido. La corrida era abundante y tuve que tragar varias veces para poder con todo. Mantuve la polla en mi boca, utilizando mi lengua para limpiarla de cualquier resto de su propio semen o de los flujos de los orificios que aquel pene había estado visitando durante la última hora. Saqué la polla de mi boca y exclamé:

-¡Uno menos!

-¡Encárgate de esta polla! – me dijo mamá en referencia al que se la chupaba. Se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía dos y yo estaba libre. Como la buena madre que era, le faltó tiempo para ofrecer a su hijita una polla que llevarse a la boca. Me acerqué hasta ella, saqué el pene de su boca y lo metí en la mía.

-¡Gracias, mamá! – dije en atención a su detalle. Y a continuación, me entregué al noble arte de chupar polla.

-¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer, cariño! – me dijo - Soy tu madre Y mientras yo esté en este mundo, nunca te faltará una polla que llevarte a la boca, al coño o al culo. ¡Te lo prometo, hija!

-¡Qué buena eres, mamá! – añadí volviendo a mi tarea.

El que follaba por detrás a mi madre, se la sacó del coño y comenzó a meneársela con rapidez. Se iba a correr.

-¡Rápido! – exclamó mi madre - ¡En mi boca!

-Ahhhh ¡Qué gusto!

-¡Gluuurp! ¡Gluuurp! – tragó mamá. Una vez que hubo dejado seco a aquel tipo, se acercó a gatas hasta donde estaba mi hermana – Cariño, ¿por qué no dejas que éste me folle el culo?

-¡Si quieres que te rompa el culo, lo vas a conseguir! – dijo el tipo mientras sacaba la polla del coño de mi hermana y, la apuntaba hacia el agujero trasero de mi madre.

-¡No podrías aunque quisieras! – espetó mamá – Pero, ¡inténtalo! ¡Bella, cariño! ¿Por qué no compartes esa polla con tu hermana?

-¡Claro, mamá! – dije, mientras Alice se desplazaba hacia mi posición y se arrodillaba junto a mí.

-Yo chuparé los huevos, ¿Si? – propuso – ¡Tú encárgate de la polla!

¡Bien, Ali! – asentí. Por extraño que parezca, y aunque pensaba que ya lo había probado casi todo, era la primera vez que mi hermana y yo compartíamos una mamada de forma conjunta. Hasta ese momento siempre había habido pollas de sobra como para mantener nuestras bocas ocupadas sin tener que compartir un mismo pene. Aquel pensamiento me excitó. Alice tenía un testículo dentro de su boca mientras acariciaba el otro.

-¡Está a punto de correrse, Bella! – me anunció mi hermana - ¡Prepárate!

-¡Sí, zorras! ¡Me corrooooo! – gritó el tipo. Me pareció egoísta por mi parte retener aquella polla en mi boca y disfrutar en solitario de su deliciosa leche. Así que me la saqué para que el chorro que ya llegaba nos alcanzase a las dos. Alice se percató de mis intenciones y cogió la polla con una mano dirigiéndola hacia su boca. Un primer chorro se estrelló contra sus labios entreabiertos. Rápidamente, dirigió la polla hacia mi cara para que la segunda fase fuera para mí. Abrí la boca y noté el cálido sabor del semen en mi lengua. Esperaba que Alice volviese a llevar la polla a su boca. Pero no lo hizo. Cogió mi cabeza por la nuca y la empujó contra el pene. Abrí la boca cuanto pude, sorprendida por aquello. Empujó tanto mi cabeza que los últimos chorros de la corrida fueron directos a mi esófago. Mi nariz rozaba el vientre del tipo y notaba cómo su capullo chocaba contra mi campanilla.

-¡Vamos, hermanita! – exclamó Alice - ¡Come polla como Dios manda! ¡Trágatela entera mientras saboreas la leche calientita y limpias la polla con tu lengua!

-¡Argggg! ¡Argggg! – exclamé casi sin respiración y con los huevos golpeando mi barbilla. Quise sacar la polla de mi boca pero no podía. Mi hermana me sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras apretaba al tío contra mí, empujando con la otra mano desde las nalgas.

-¡Vamos, zorrita! ¡Tienes que aprender a sufrir un poco para complacer a los clientes! – exclamo - ¡Respira por la nariz!

-¡Aggghhh! ¡Agggghhh! – balbuceé. Ya casi no tenía aire. Creía que me iba a morir. Por suerte, la polla del tío comenzó a ceder. Había terminado de correrse e iba perdiendo presencia. Eso me permitió relajarme un momento e intentar tomar aire por la nariz, tal y como mi hermana me decía. Tras varios intentos, por fin sentí cómo el oxígeno se abría camino por mis fosas nasales y llegaba hasta mis pulmones. Acompasé la respiración y miré a mi hermana de reojo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ya está! – me dijo – Si lo hago por tu bien. Una vez que consigues que la campanilla ceda y respiras por la nariz, ya tienes el camino abierto para meterte las pollas bien adentro sin problemas – me explicó, mientras soltaba mi nuca.

-¡Agghhh! – exclamé sacando la polla de mi boca y respirando hondo - ¡Bien, Alice! ¡Tienes razón! Pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa y creí que iba a ahogarme! – la expliqué mientras el tío se iba en busca de su ropa.

Mientras me reponía de aquel inesperado suceso que me las había hecho pasar, observé el panorama: dos tíos estaban sentados en el sofá, ya vestidos, y hablando entre ellos; otros tres se vestían desperdigados por el salón sin perder de vista nuestros pasos; otro, el último en correrse, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pié y deambulaba por el salón en busca de su ropa. Pero aún quedaba uno en acción follándose a mi madre por el culo. Alice y yo contemplábamos la escena con admiración hacia nuestra madre. La verdad es que aquel tipo tenía mérito: llevaba casi una hora follando con todas nosotras y aún no había dado muestras de debilidad. Follaba el culo de mi madre con brío y fuerza. Sus envestidas hacían temblar el carnoso pandero de mi madre al tiempo que sus melones se balanceaban rítmicamente.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó mamá ante nuestra atenta mirada - ¿No decías que ibas a romperme el culo?

-¡Qué zorra eres! – dijo el tío acelerando aún más sus embestidas.

-¡Chofff! ¡Chofff! ¡Chofff! – era el ruido mecánico que la sodomización generaba - ¡Vamos, nene! ¡Córrete de una puta vez! ¡Inundame con tu leche! – gritó mi madre.

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Me corrooooo! – gritó el tío con la polla incrustada en el ojete de mi madre. Se convulsionó durante unos segundos y después se retiró con los demás. Mi madre seguía a cuatro patas con una sonrisa en la boca y mirándonos fijamente. Yo pensaba que aquello tocaba a su fin, pero mi madre aún tenía una última carta en la manga.

¡Vengan, hijas! ¡Acerquense! – nos pidió. Fuimos hacia ella arrastrándonos unos metros. Pensaba que iba a darnos un abrazo o un beso. Pero cuando estuvimos junto a ella nos hizo una sorprendente pregunta - ¿Quieren más leche?

-¿Qué? – dije sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería. Todos se habían corrido y allí ya no había más pollas que exprimir. En cambio, mi hermana pareció entender lo que mi madre le ofrecía y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad - ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? – añadí.

Tengo la última corrida retenida en mi ojete – explicó – Puedo relajar el esfínter y dejar que se pierda en mis intestinos. Pero ... si os apetece más leche ... sólo tenéis que serviros directamente de mi culo.

No había terminado de decir esto y mi hermana ya estaba detrás de mamá. Miré a mi madre y la sonreí llena de admiración. Una vez más comprendí la gran puta que era. Tenía recursos para todo. Se había comportado magistralmente. Siempre segura de sí misma. Guardando la compostura. Atenta a todos los detalles. Recibiendo pollas indiscriminadamente por todos sus agujeros. Trabajando soberbiamente cada rabo que chupaba. Utilizando con perfección milimétrica cada comentario, cada postura, cada gesto. Todo ello con el fin de mantener la tensión sexual de los clientes de principio a fin de la fiesta. Recordé que Alice me había advertido de que ser una buena puta no sólo consistía en follar alegremente. Que había más. Que no era tan sencillo. Y mi madre era buena prueba de ello. Incluso cuando ya todo parecía haber terminado, se inventaba una nueva artimaña para ofrecer una última satisfacción a sus hambrientas hijas. Los hombres, ya casi todos vestidos y dispuestos a marcharse, contemplaban atónitos la escena mientras comentaban entre ellos lo cerdas que éramos.

-¡Ven, Bella! ¡Observa esto! - me dijo Alicia. Me acerqué al trasero de mi madre, aún a cuatro patas. Mantenía el culo ligeramente hacia arriba, en pompa, para evitar que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo y el semen contenido en su ano se derramase hacia el suelo. Pude ver cómo mantenía la corrida en su agujero trasero.

¡Vamos, nenas! ¡No dejen que se enfríe! – exclamó mamá riendo.

Acerqué mi lengua a su orificio trasero y di un primer lengüetazo. A continuación, fue mi hermana quien hizo lo propio. Después, nos miramos mientras saboreábamos la primera cata. Era una mezcla entre semen y flujos. En definitiva ... era ... ¡delicioso!


	6. Chapter 6

Tras aquel primer lametón al ojete de mi madre, una vez que habíamos comprobado el magnífico sabor del semen que contenía, y tras una mirada de complicidad entre ambas, se dispararon nuestras ansias por degustar un poco más, y las dos nos lanzamos como posesas a apurar los restos de semen que aún quedaban en el orificio trasero de mamá. Estábamos cada una a un lado de las posaderas de nuestra madre y la ansiedad con que las dos buscamos aquel preciado néctar hizo que nuestras cabezas chocaran la una contra la otra. Ninguna se detuvo por el golpe sino que, muy al contrario, ambas alargamos nuestras lenguas para alcanzar el objetivo. Apenas si podíamos contactar con el cálido y pastoso líquido blanco que albergaba la abertura final del tubo digestivo de mamá. Aunque podíamos rozar levemente con nuestras lenguas aquel delicioso cocktail de semen y flujos, ninguna de las dos podía hundir su lengua hasta el fondo y atrapar en su boca todo el líquido. Nos estábamos estorbando en nuestra pugna por apurar los últimos restos de la corrida. Pero ninguna de las dos cedía. Empujé mi cabeza contra la de mi hermana con el fin de conseguir apartarla y abrirme paso ante mi preciado objetivo. Siempre con la lengua bien estirada para recoger toda la lefa que pudiera. Finalmente fue mi hermana quien ganó nuestra pequeña batalla. Y lo hizo con una estrategia tan simple como empujarme con sus manos sobre mis hombros. Mi cuerpo cedió y deje vía libre a Alice para disfrutar plenamente del contenido del ano de mamá.

-¡Eso no vale, Alice! – exclamé pensando que había hecho trampa. En seguida, recapacité y me di cuenta de que allí no había reglas como si de un juego de mesa se tratara. Ignorando mi queja, mi hermana se abalanzó sobre su objetivo y metió su boca en el ojete de mi madre, separando sus nalgas para facilitar la captura de toda la lefa que quedaba. Mamá sonreía divertida por nuestra pequeña pugna Pude oír cómo los siete tíos, ya vestidos todos ellos, comentaban una vez más lo putas que éramos.

-¡Se están peleando por las últimas gotas de semen! – exclamó uno.

-¡Zorras! – dijo otro muy certeramente, pues es lo que éramos.

-¡Glurrpp! ¡Glurrpp! – tragó mi hermana con la cabeza incrustada en el trasero de mamá.

-¡Nena! – exclamó mi madre - ¡No seas mala y comparte un poco con Bella! – ordenó.

-¡Sí! ¡Deja un poco para mí! – supliqué.

Alice permanecía en silencio concentrada en rebañar el ano materno. ¡Mi gozo en un pozo! Pensé decepcionada. Se lo estaba tragando todo y no iba a dejar nada para mí. Ya me había resignado a ello cuando, para mi sorpresa, mi hermana abandonó el trasero de mamá y, sin mediar palabra, me cogió con ambas manos por la cabeza, me acercó hacia ella y, entreabriendo la boca, me mostró lo que albergaba en su interior. Aunque resultaba evidente que había dado un par de tragos a la leche rescatada del culo de mamá, había guardado los últimos posos en el interior de su boca y ahora me los ofrecía. Sin dudarlo un momento, incrusté mi boca contra la suya y busqué las últimas gotas de lefa con mi lengua. Cuando nuestros labios se acoplaron, Alice empujó con su lengua toda la leche caliente que tenía dentro y que, instantáneamente, se coló en mi boca. Cerré los ojos, saboreé aquel néctar de dioses y, finalmente, tragué. ¡Qué rico! ¡Qué excitante! ¡Qué forma más maravillosa de compartir una corrida! Desde el culo de mamá hasta mi boca, pasando antes por la boca de mi hermana. ¡Joder! ¡Aquello era una guarrada propia de mentes desviadas! Eso pensé. Pero, ¡qué rico estaba! ¡Qué zorras éramos las tres! ¡Cómo me gustaba todo aquello!

Tardé unos segundos en despertar del éxtasis en que me había sumido aquella excitante y nueva experiencia. Mamá se había puesto en pié y se dirigió hacía los siete hombres. Con un gesto inequívoco que hizo con la cabeza y las manos, les indicó a todos ellos el camino de salida. El salón y el vestíbulo de mi casa se comunicaban por medio de unas puertas correderas que habían estado abiertas durante toda la orgía. Antes de atravesar dicha puerta dijo:

-Bueno, ¡despidanse de mis hijas!

-¡Adiós, chicas! ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Son muy buenas! ¡Adiós! – nos dijeron varios de ellos.

-Ahora, Carlisle, tenemos que hablar de números ... – le comentó al hombre de mayor edad.

-Sí, Renee ... ¿Cuánto habíamos dicho que era? – contestó el tipo mientras abandonaban el salón y mi madre cerraba las puertas correderas, impidiendo que mi hermana o yo escucháramos el resto de la conversación. Por vez primera en mucho rato en aquella estancia reinaba el silencio. Mi hermana se había apoyado en un costado del sofá con las piernas encogidas y la mirada perdida.

-¿En qué piensas, Alice? – pregunté incorporándome y avanzando hasta el sofá, desplomándome a continuación sobre él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué en qué pienso? Pues si te soy sincera ... pensaba en mañana. Ya es lunes y hay que ir al colegio. Y ... la verdad es que no me apetece nada.

-¡Ya! ¡Qué rápido se pasa el fin de semana! – exclamé.

-No. No me refiero sólo a mañana. Lo que quiero decir es que no me apetece volver nunca más – especificó.

-¿Nunca más? ¿Quieres abandonar el colegio? – pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Sí! No creo que pueda ni necesite aprender mucho más – comentó – Si lo piensas detenidamente ... ¿Cuántos años llevo yendo al colegio?

-Pues ... desde los cuatro ... – apunté.

-¡Eso es! Me he pasado más de media vida metida en una clase y ... ¿para qué? – preguntó - ¿Acaso me han enseñado algo importante para la vida?

-Un montón de cosas ... supongo – dije lentamente.

-¡Sí, claro! A leer, escribir, sumar y restar. ¿Eso es todo lo que me queda después de tantos años? Todo lo demás no me va a servir para nada. Y lo realmente importante lo he tenido que aprender yo solita o aquí en casa.

-Alice ... creo que te estas rayando un poco – apunté.

-¡De eso nada! - exclamó muy segura – Y si no, piensa en ti misma. Has aprendido más en los últimos tres días que en el resto de tu vida. Eres una alumna de sobresaliente. Pero, ¿quién te ha enseñado a comerte una polla? ¿De quién has aprendido a follar? ¿Dónde te han explicado a ponerte un enema? ¿Quién te ha dicho cómo hay que comerse un coño? - me preguntó. Antes de que pudiera contestarla, continuó: - Quizás aún seas demasiado pequeña y no hayas apreciado suficientemente la suerte que tenemos. Pero yo lo tengo claro: quiero ser una prostituta. Y de nada me va a servir seguir en el colegio. Me encanta follar y creo que valgo para ganarme la vida así. Además, sería absurdo que ahora que ya trabajo con mamá siguiese yendo al colegio. Más aún cuando tú ya has descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto – me explicó - ¡Está decidido! ¡No vuelvo!

En aquel momento la puerta del salón se abrió. Mamá ya había despedido a los clientes y nos sonreía con la cara iluminada. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz. Llevaba un sobre blanco en la mano.

-¡Mis niñas! ¡Qué bien se han portado! – exclamó - ¡Vengan y denme un abrazo!– añadió. Ambas nos levantamos y nos acercamos a ella abrazándola cada una a un lado de su escultural cuerpo. Las tres permanecimos durante segundos fundidas en un largo, tierno y sensual abrazo. Mamá nos dio un beso a cada una en la frente al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente nuestro cabello - ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ustedes!

-¿Te han comentado algo sobre nosotras? – la pregunté separando mi cuerpo de ellas y deshaciendo así el triple abrazo. Quería saber si habían notado mi poca experiencia o la menor de dilatación de mis agujeros, al menos en comparación con mi hermana y, por supuesto, con mi madre.

-Algo me han dicho ... – susurró mamá añadiendo suspense al asunto.

-¿El qué? – pregunté - ¿qué te han dicho?

-Pues que son increibles– dijo - ¡Les han encantado! De hecho, varios me han pedido el teléfono para concertar nuevas citas. Y algunos han mostrado interés por verse con ustedes – añadió.

-¿Significa eso que ya estoy en el negocio familiar? – pregunté ilusionada.

-Yo no he dicho eso, cariño – atajó – Tú y yo aún tenemos que mantener una pequeña charla. Después de la cena hablaremos ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – asentí.

-¡Toma, Alice! Esta es tu parte – le dijo a mi hermana mientras sacaba del sobre blanco unos cuantos billetes. Alice extendió la mano y cogió el pequeño fajo. Contó el dinero y sonrió a mamá.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó.

-De gracias, ¡nada! Es tu dinero – contestó - ¡Te lo has ganado! Y muy bien ganado. ¡Ah, por cierto! Luego te comentaré algunas citas que les he dado a varios de estos tipos para la semana que viene – añadió guiñando un ojo – Bueno, luego hablamos, ¿Si?

-Sí, mamá – contestó Alice – Además, tengo que comentarte una decisión que he tomado – dijo mientras me miraba de reojo. Se refería a lo de dejar el colegio.

-¡Perfecto! – concluyó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj de pared que había en el salón - ¡Qué tarde! Me voy a duchar rápido que aún tengo que preparar la cena – dijo, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. De pronto se detuvo y exclamó girándose hacia mí: - ¡Con tantas emociones, casi se me pasa! No creas que me olvido de ti, cariño. Carlisle es un buen cliente mío desde hace años, su esposa va al mismo gimnasio que yo. Era el organizador de la "fiesta". Había contratado únicamente a dos putas para esta despedida de solteros de uno de los otros, así que mi intención no era cobrarle más de lo que habíamos acordado – me explicó – Tu intervención ha sido toda una sorpresa. Pero a la hora de pagar, todos han estado de acuerdo en abonar algo más por el "extra" que han recibido gracias a ti. Así que .. ¡Toma! ¡Esto es para ti! – me dijo extendiendo un par de billetes verdes.

Alargué la mano y los recogí. Eran 200 Dolares. No podía creerlo. Habían pagado más de lo estipulado en agradecimiento a mis servicios. ¡Qué ilusión! Mi madre me contemplada feliz al ver que su hija pequeña estaba aprendiendo a ganarse la vida. Sonreía embelesada mientras estudiaba la reacción de mi rostro ante aquella inesperada sorpresa. Yo no sabía qué decir. Quise dar las gracias, pero estaba tan emocionada que las palabras no me salían. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar el más mínimo sonido articulado, mi madre había desaparecido del salón, escaleras arriba.

-¿Lo ves , Bella? – me dijo mi hermana - ¿Has visto cuánto dinero? Lo tengo muy claro: no vuelvo al colegio. Esta noche se lo diré a mamá. - dicho ésto, siguió idéntico camino al de mi madre, escaleras arriba.

Me quedé pensativa mientras contemplaba el dinero que había ganado y, lentamente, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Mientras me duchaba, sopesé todo lo que había sucedido aquel fin de semana. Tres días antes no era más que una niña buena, obediente, estudiosa ... y virgen. Ahora, en cambio, había vivido las experiencias más excitantes de mi corta vida. Todas juntas. Casi sin tiempo para ir asimilándolas. Tenía claro que mi vida había cambiado. Que ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes. Había perdido toda mi inocencia de golpe. Pero también se había abierto ante mí un mundo maravilloso, excitante y placentero. A pesar de llevar la contraria a mi hermana en lo de dejar el colegio, sabía que ella tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a sacar en claro toda un puta como mi hermana en el colegio? Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Mi madre ya la había incluido en el negocio de forma oficial. Así que ... ¿qué podrían aportarle a Ali las aburridas clases del colegio cuando podría emplear ese tiempo en follar como una loca e hincharse a ganar dinero? Porque ... es que ... además, se ganaba mucho. Yo, casi sin proponérmelo, había ganado doscientos sesenta Dolares en dos sesiones. Y eso que era una principiante. Calculé el dinero que mi hermana habría ganado: 500 Dolares aquellas misma tarde; 50 por la mañana con los chicos del baloncesto; 60 la tarde anterior; más lo que habría cobrado en mi sesión de iniciación del viernes; y lo de antes con mamá cuando las descubrí. ¡Joder! ¡Qué dineral! Y encima, ¡disfrutando a tope! Estaba claro: no había color entre perder el tiempo en el colegio y disfrutar siendo toda una puta.

-¡Bella! – gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo sacándome de tan profundas cavilaciones - ¡A cenar!

Salí de la ducha y bajé a la cocina con mi albornoz por única ropa. La cena ya estaba preparada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Y mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban sentadas. Lo cierto es que estaba hambrienta. Era normal, después del intenso ejercicio que requería satisfacer a siete machos a la vez.

Durante la cena, hablamos de cosas triviales. Sabía que, después, mi madre tendría una larga charla conmigo. Cuando terminamos de cenar, las tres pasamos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá. Mamá puso la mano sobre el muslo de Alice.

-Bueno, nena ... ¿qué es eso que querías contarme? – preguntó.

-Pues que he decidido no ir más al colegio. Lo dejo. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo – explicó sin rodeos.

-¡Perfecto! Si es lo que quieres, tienes mi permiso – respondió mamá para mi sorpresa. No había puesto objeción alguna. Aún estaba tratando de asimilar la facilidad con que mi madre había aceptado la decisión de mi hermana, cuando mi madre añadió. – Además, si sigues yendo al colegio no ibas a poder atender a la clientela que ya te tengo preparada. Es lo que quería decirte, Alice. Has gustado mucho a mis clientes. No sólo a los de hoy. Y tengo citas concertadas para ti para los próximos quince días – explicó.

-¡Qué bien, mamá! – exclamó Alice.

-Cobrarás algo menos que yo – añadió – Pero es normal. Todavía te estás haciendo un hueco en este mundo. Pero, no te preocupes. Si trabajas bien, pronto tendrás un caché muy superior al mío.

-No importa, mamá. Me parece bien.

-Mañana por la mañana van a venir un par de clientes míos que quieren conocerte. Pero tendrás que encargarte de ellos tú sola. Yo estaré en casa pero no intervendré – continuó - A ver qué tal te arreglas, ¿vale?

-No quedarán decepcionados – aseguró mi hermana – Por cierto ... – añadió - ¿cuándo me llevarás al club? Me pongo cachonda sólo con pensar en trabajar en un prostibulo – explicó.

-De momento tendrás que olvidarte de eso. A veces hay redadas de la policía y aún no eres mayor de edad. Eso podría traer problemas. No sólo a los dueños del burdel, sino también a nosotras – explicó – Si te pillan prostituyéndote y averiguan que ya también soy puta, podrían quitarme tu custodia legal y enviarte a un centro tutelado para menores. Y lo último que quiero es que te separen de mí – continuó – Así que tendrás que esperar hasta que cumplas los 18, ¿vale, cariño? De momento es preferible que trabajes aquí en casa con clientela de más confianza. De todos modos, por si acaso, tú di a todo el mundo que ya eres mayor de edad – concluyó mi madre.

Yo permanecía inmóvil en el sofá, junto a mi madre, escuchando atentamente cómo planeaban el futuro de mi hermana en el mundo de la prostitución. Mientras ellas continuaban charlando pensé en el día siguiente. ¿Sería capaz de aparecer por clase como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado? ¡Vaya aburrimiento! Me tiraría todo el día repasando en mi cabeza lo vivido aquel fin de semana. ¿Podría atender a los profesores sabiendo que mi hermana estaría en casa follando a dos tíos? Mi imaginación volaría hasta el salón de mi casa tratando de formar parte de aquella escena. Y entonces ... sucedió. Me di cuenta de todo. De lo que quería hacer con mi vida. ¿Qué pintaba yo en el colegio cuando lo que realmente ansiaba era follar por todos mis agujeros? Mi hermana tenía razón: las cosas realmente importantes las había aprendido de Alice y de mi madre, y en mi propia casa. Entonces lo entendí. Yo también dejaría el colegio y me prostituiría en casa. Tenía que decírselo a mamá. Si había aceptado la decisión de mi hermana, también tendría que aceptar la mía. Al fin y al cabo ella misma me había dicho lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Me había visto haciendo disfrutar a sus clientes, que incluso habían pagado un extra por mí. Eso significaba que era buena. Que tenía madera de puta.

-¡Mamá! – exclamé interrumpiendo la conversación entre ella y mi hermana - ¡Mamá! ¡Yo también tengo algo que decirte!

-Adelante, hija – respondió.

-Pues ... verás ... – titubeé – Que ... yo también quiero dejar el colegio y ser puta – dije algo nerviosa. Ella me miró y sonrió. Me contempló unos segundos y dijo.

-¡Qué feliz me hace oírte decir eso, cariño! – dijo llena de orgullo – Durante todos estos años en los que os he ocultando cuál era en realidad mi trabajo, siempre tuve el deseo de que llegara este momento. El día en que mis dos hijitas decidiesen seguir los pasos de su madre. El día en que poder compartir con vosotras escenas como las de esta tarde – explicó emocionada. Estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Tomó aire y continuó: - Es un orgullo para mí que las dos quieran dedicarse a esta profesión que tantas y tantas satisfacciones me ha dado.

Aquellas sinceras y emocionadas palabras de mi madre no hicieron sino confirmar la decisión que había tomado unos segundos antes. Ya no había duda. Quería ser como ella. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida rodeada de pollas a las que entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser tan puta como ella. Mi madre se serenó por un momento y continuó con su pequeño discurso.

-Alice me ha demostrado durante meses su valía. Desde que me descubrió un día trabajando en casa y se unió a la "fiesta", ha demostrado firmeza en su decisión de abrazar esta maravillosa profesión. Su talento ha sido confirmado por muchos clientes que vienen reclamando sus servicios desde hace tiempo. Además, según ella misma me ha contado, durante los últimos meses se ha follado a medio colegio. Cobrando, por supuesto. Una buena puta no folla gratis ni aunque le apetezca. Todo ello me ha demostrado que sabe lo que quiere. Que su decisión está muy meditada – explicó – Por eso, aunque nada me haga más ilusión en el mundo que ésto, tengo que decirte que creo que aún no estás preparada – sentenció muy seria.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté estupefacta - ¡¿Qué no estoy preparada?!

-Sinceramente ... creo que no – concluyó.

-Pero .. tú misma has dicho que esta tarde he estado muy bien – argumenté – Incluso que alguno de ellos te ha preguntado por mí ... para citarse conmigo ...

-Tienes poca experiencia – dijo – Esta tarde ha habido varias cosas que no habías probado nunca, ¿a qué sí?

-Sí ... pero ...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follando? – me preguntó.

-Bueno ... en realidad ... empecé el viernes – reconocí. Quise mentirle, pero me habría descubierto. Además mi hermana estaba allí, escuchando en silencio, y ella sabía toda la verdad.

-¡Joder, Bella! ¿El viernes? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Sólo llevas tres días follando y ya tienes claro tu futuro?

-Pues ... sí – respondí.

-Mira, cariño. Te seré sincera. Pensaba que tenías más experiencia que tan sólo tres días. Desde luego, está claro que tienes vocación, porque es difícil mostrar tanta habilidad con tan poca experiencia. Eres muy joven, y si tienes claro lo que quieres, estoy segura de que acabarás siendo una gran prostituta. Pero, tómate tu tiempo. Un buena puta tiene que moldearse desde abajo. Poco a poco – me explicó - ¡Aprende de tu hermana! ¡Haz como ella! Sigue un tiempo en el colegio. Fóllate a tus compañeros. Ve cogiendo experiencia y aprendiendo de cada situación. Aprende a comportarte, a moverte, a hablar, a calentar a los chicos y a complacerlos como toda una puta – me aconsejó.

-¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó Alicia – Mira, Bella, yo opino como mamá, aunque también te entiendo a ti. Pasé por lo mismo no hace mucho. En seguida quise abandonarlo todo y dedicarme a follar a lo grande. Como mamá. Pero creo que debes aprender aún muchas cosas por ti misma – explicó – En realidad lo tienes muy fácil: yo no voy a volver al colegio y allí hay un montón de tíos acostumbrados a mis servicios. Con mi ausencia queda todo un mercado a tu alcance. Sólo tienes que llegar al colegio y ofrecer tus servicios. Algunos ya te conocen y, en estas cosas, la voz se corre en seguida. De todas maneras, con decir que eres mis hermana y, después, dejarles contentos, en seguida se olvidarán de mi y te convertirás en la puta "oficial" del colegio. Eso te permitirá ir cogiendo experiencia.

-¡Muy buena idea! – exclamó mamá.

-Sí ... quizás tengáis razón ... – dije no muy convencida – Si no hay otra alternativa ...

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cariño. Si dentro de unos meses has progresado, no dudaré en dejar que te unas a nostras– me prometió – Convertiremos esta casa en el mejor burdel de la ciudad.

-Estoy deseando que ese día llegue – sentencié.

-Bueno, hijas, se me está haciendo tarde y está noche tengo que ir al club – dijo mamá – Y aún tengo que vestirme – añadió. Se puso en pié después de darnos un beso – Cariño, ya me irás contando qué tal te va, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo sonriendo – Y, tú, Alice, prepárate para las doce. A esa hora llegarán los dos clientes que te he dicho.

-Sí, mamá – dijo mi hermana – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – respondió mamá abandonando la habitación mientras el cansancio acumulado en la larga sesión vespertina me hacía bostezar.

Un rato más tarde, ya en la cama, pensé en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Sopesé cómo debería ser mi llegada al colegio. La nueva Bella, muy distinta de la que todos conocían. Para empezar, me vestiría de la forma más provocativa que pudiera. Quería que el cambio fuera radical. Que nada más llegar todos supiesen que allí estaba yo. Sabía que sustituir a mi hermana no era una reto fácil. Por eso, si quería conseguirlo, debía empezar con buen pié. Debía prestar mucha atención a todos los detalles: mi forma de caminar, de mirar a los chicos, de insinuarme. Tenía que comportarme de forma que todos vieran que bajo aquel frágil y delicado aspecto de niña buena, latía el corazón de toda una zorra. Una vez que consiguiese eso, todo sería más sencillo. Podía preguntar a Alice para que me regalase alguno de sus sabios consejos, pero recapacité y pensé que si mamá quería que aprendiese ciertas cosa por mí misma, debía mantener al margen a mi hermana.

Puse el despertador a las 6:30 de la mañana. Dos horas antes de que empezasen las clases. Necesitaría tiempo para vestirme y maquillarme para la ocasión. Después, me fui quedando dormida, presa del cansancio, mientras mi mente fantaseaba con cómo sería mi vida a partir de la mañana siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Entré en clase, y la profesora de Matemáticas cerró la puerta tras de mí. Casi no llego. Corrí como pude hasta mi sitio, ya que mi faldita no me permitía hacer movimientos muy bruscos. Nuevamente sentí las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí. Pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ser el centro de atención, y ya no le daba tanta importancia a que todos me observasen con detenimiento. Me senté contorsionando una vez más mis piernas a fin de no quedarme con el culo al aire, y pensé que tenía que comprarme algo de ropa que, aun siendo sexy y provocativa, al menos fuese algo más cómoda a la hora de sentarse.

La clase comenzó. Matemáticas. Hasta entonces una de mis asignaturas favoritas. En cambio, ahora se me hacía tan aburrida. Toda una hora por delante escuchando fórmulas, teoremas y ejercicios. ¡Cuánta razón tenía mi hermana! Aquello, además de ser una molestia, no me serviría para nada en mi trabajo como puta. Una vez más, use mi imaginación para evadirme de aquel tostón. Pensé en que mi hermana estaría a punto de recibir a los dos clientes que mi madre le había preparado para aquella mañana. ¡Qué suerte poder estar en casa tranquilamente esperando a dos tíos que te diesen placer por todos los lados! Y encima, ¡cobrando una buena cantidad! Sólo con pensar en mi hermana me había puesto cachonda. Bueno, en realidad, la experiencia de los servicios con Peter hace unos minutos no había hecho sino ponerme muy salida, Peter es un cliente fijo de Alice, uno de los que me follaron esa maravillosa primera vez y el encargado de correr la voz sobre mi nueva posición en la escuela. Noté cómo mi coño se humedecía por momentos. Pensé que si no paraba de soltar jugos, empezarían a resbalar por mis muslos. Pero es que ... ¡qué ganas tenía de meterme una polla en el coño! ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡No podía aguantarlo más! Hubiese querido despatarrarme allí mismo, sobre un pupitre, y pedirles a gritos a mis compañeros que me follaran por todos los agujeros.

Pero me contuve, claro está. No quería que me expulsasen del colegio por ninfómana perdida. Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de distraer mi mente en otras cosas, y así frenar mis ansías de polla. Mis compañeros continuaban mirándome de reojo. Sin mucho disimulo, la verdad. Saqué el móvil del bolsito blanco que le había tomado prestado a mi hermana. Siempre lo tenía en modo silencioso, para no molestar en clase si alguien llamaba. Y ... ¡sorpresa! Tenía tres mensajes. Los tres de números desconocidos, ya que no aparecían registrados en mi agenda. Eché el cuerpo hacia delante intentando agazaparme tras la espalda del alumno que se sentaba delante de mí. Así el profesor no me vería manipulando en mi teléfono móvil. Leí el primer sms.

_"¿ES VERDAD QUE LA CHUPAS POR 5 DOLARES?"_

Miré a mis compañeros a ver si alguno de ellos reconocía ser el autor de ese sms. Pero nada. Todos se hacían los despistados. Leí el segundo mensaje.

_"SI ES CIERTO QUE FOLLAS POR 15 DOLARES, TENGO 15 DOLARES PARA TI"_

Y el tercero:

_"¿MAMADAS A 5 DOLARES? ¿DÓNDE QUEDAMOS?"_

¡Bien! Aquello se ponía interesante. Peter había hecho su trabajo y la clientela estaba empezando a llamar a mi puerta. ¡Joder, qué rápidos! ¿Cómo habían conseguido mi número en tan poco tiempo? Supuse que se lo habrían pedido a alguna compañera, ya que varias sí tenían mi número. Pero ... ¿cómo haría para quedar con ellos? No podíamos repetir lo de antes. Y menos tres chicos, más yo misma. La profesora se daría cuenta y se estropearía el asunto. Aún quedaba una media hora para el recreo. Pensé que el único sitio donde podríamos quedar era en el servicio de los chicos. Ya he explicado que estaba al otro lado del patio, junto a los campos de baloncesto. Pero el problema era que durante el recreo, el patio estaba lleno de gente, y para cuando quisiéramos llegar hasta allí, aquello estaría plagado de alumnos. Pensé que si conseguía llegar hasta los servicios antes de que el recreo empezase, y meterme en uno de los retretes, nadie sabría que estaba allí dentro, salvo los chicos a los que yo se lo dijese. Allí podría atenderlos sin levantar excesivas sospechas. Después, esperaría a que el recreo terminase y podría salir sin ser vista por nadie. A esas alturas no es que me importase gran cosa que me vieran salir de los baños de los chicos, pero no quería que nadie se chivase y me trajese problemas.

Repasé el plan en mi cabeza y decidí que aquella era la única forma posible de llevar a cabo mis propósitos. Rápidamente escribí en mi móvil un mensaje que sirviese para los tres recibidos:

_"SI QUIERES COMPROBARLO, TE ESPERO A LA HORA DEL RECREO EN EL ÚLTIMO RETRETE DE LOS SERVICIOS DEL PATIO. PREPÁRATE PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO. TRAE EL DINERO"_

Después lo envié a los números de los que procedían y esperé a que las nuevas tecnologías hiciesen su trabajo. Cuando faltaban sólo unos minutos para que la campana anunciase el comienzo del recreo, levanté la mano.

-¡Profesora! Tengo que ir al servicio – dije - No me encuentro bien – añadí intentando poner cara de enferma.

-Vale, Bella– respondió – ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe?

-¡No! Puedo ir sola – me apresuré a decir, pensando en alguna de las mojigatas de mis compañeras acompañándome y estropeando mi plan.

Me levanté, cogí el bolso y salí de la clase dirigiendo miradas a varios chicos al azar. Desconocía quiénes eran los autores de los sms, pero si me veían salir de clase y luego leían mis mensajes de respuesta, sabrían que aquello iba en serio. Además, Peter daría buena fe de mis habilidades. Me apresuré en llegar hasta el patio y crucé por un lateral hasta los servicios de los chicos. Estaban vacíos. Era la primera vez que entraba allí. Era una estancia estrecha pero muy profunda. A la derecha había una hilera de lavabos con espejos frente a cada uno de ellos. A continuación, al menos 10 urinarios. De esos de pared que hay en los servicios de caballeros. Y a mi izquierda se sucedían no menos de diez pequeñas cabinas de retretes. Me fui hasta la última y entré dentro. Todo estaba bastante sucio. Con un poco de papel higiénico limpié la tapa del w.c., para poder sentarme sin problemas. En ese instante, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del recreo. ¡Lo había conseguido! Había llegado hasta allí sin ser vista. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que los chicos fuesen apareciendo.

En un par de minutos, empezaron a llegar chicos a los servicios. Pude oír cómo orinaban y hablaban entre sí. Pasaba el tiempo y empecé a impacientarme. Miré el reloj. Quedaban 25 minutos de recreo. De pronto alguien tocó con los nudillos en la puerta.

¿Bella? – preguntó un chico en voz baja.

-¡Sí! ¡Pasa! – le dije entreabriendo la puerta.

-Hola – me dijo una vez que hubo pasado. Era Jasper. Uno de los íntimos amigos de Peter. Era muy guapo, pero muy tímido también.

¡Hola, guapo! – le susurré con descaro - ¿Vienes tú solo?

-No. También están fuera Edward y Emmett – me dijo muy cortado.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamé – Bueno ... pues ... ¡Comencemos! ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

-5 Dolares – respondió.

-¡Dámelos! Cobro por anticipado que si no ... luego ... si te he visto no me acuerdo – le dije. Él sacó un billete de cinco y me lo dio – Por este dinero sólo puedo hacerte una mamada.

-E.. E... Esta bien – dijo aún muy nervioso. Mientras metía el billete en una de mis botas.

Me senté en el retrete subiéndome la minifalda hasta la cintura y dejando al aire mis nalgas y mi entrepierna, tapada sólo por el pequeño triángulo de tela del tanga. Él, de pié frente a mí, se sacó la polla, algo pequeña, y la cogí con una mano. La meneé unos segundos para que se endureciese y me la metí en la boca.

¡Uhhmm! – exclamé. Era una polla pequeña pero rica. Noté que al tío le gustaba porque respiraba aceleradamente - ¡Oye! – le dije sacando la polla de mi boca – ¡No te cortes! Puedes meterme mano por donde quieras – añadí, desabrochando mi blusa por completo.

-Vale ... – acertó a decir mientras alargaba sus manos hacia mis tetas. Empezó a sobarlas por encima del sujetador. Eso le animó y le hizo perder algo de vergüenza. Sin desatender su polla, advertí cómo alargaba un brazo en busca de mi coño. En la postura que manteníamos era complicado que alcanzase su objetivo, así que se lo ofrecí sin más rodeos.

-¿Quieres tocarme el coño? – pregunté sin dejar de pajear su polla. El asintió con un gesto - ¡Venga! Te doy 30 segundos. No puedo tirarme contigo todo el recreo – le dije echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y separando mis muslos.

Sin perder un segundo, Jasper se abalanzó sobre mi coño. Lo sobó durante un momento por encima del tanga. Luego metió su mano bajo la tela y palpó mi coño. ¡Qué gusto me dio sentir sus dedos jugando en mi mojada raja! Pensé en lo zorra que era. Jamás me hubiese fijando en él. Nunca me había atraído. Y en cambio, allí estaba yo, gozando como una cerda con su polla en una mano, y con sus dedos en mi sagrado agujero.

-¡Ya ha pasado el medio minuto! – le dije sacando su mano de debajo del tanga - ¡Dame tu polla que voy a hacer que te corras! – añadí.

Él estaba ya casi a punto de soltar su leche. Lo de meterme mano había hecho efecto y lo había calentado mucho. Unos segundos después, y tras dar unas cuantas chupadas a su miembro, derramó su lefa en mi boca. Demostrando mi habilidad, en apenas unos segundos había tragado todo el líquido y su polla estaba limpia y reluciente.

-Bueno ... ¡ya está! – dije - ¿Satisfecho?

-Sí – asintió, colocándose la ropa y cerrando la cremallera del pantalón.

-La próxima vez, trae más dinero y dejaré que pruebes mis otros agujeros – le dije – Sólo son 15 Dolares.

-Vale, Bella. Te llamaré – dijo intentando abrir la puerta.

-Sal con cuidado. No quiero que nos pillen – le advertí – Diles a los otros dos que pasen juntos.

-¿A los dos a la vez? – preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Sólo quedan 15 minutos de recreo – expliqué – O pasan juntos o no nos va a dar tiempo.

Jazz salió lentamente de la cabina del retrete y yo cerré la puerta tras él. Saqué un clínex y me limpié el sudor de la cara. Me pasé otro por mi mojado coño, limpiándolo de flujos. Me abroché la blusa. No sé muy bien para qué, porque tendría que desbrocharla otra vez en unos instantes. Saqué de mi bolso el pintalabios y lo usé sobre mi boca. Y me senté a esperar a los siguientes chicos. - ¡Aquello era estupendo! - pensé. Acababa de hacer una mamada y ya tenía a otros dos tíos esperando para usar mi cuerpo.

-¿Bella? - preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta - Somos nosotros. Abre.

-¡Pasen, chicos! – les invité. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, uno de ellos cerró la puerta. Aquello era muy pequeño y apenas si podíamos movernos los tres allí dentro. Había pensado en hacérmelo con los dos al mismo tiempo, pero ahora lo veía ciertamente complicado.

-Tenemos el dinero – dijo Emmett mostrándome un billete de 20 Dolares.

-Por 20 se la chupo a uno y el otro que me folle – les expliqué cogiendo el billete y depositándolo junto a las otras ganancias.

-Vale, es a lo que veníamos – dijo Edward.

-¡De acuerdo! Tendrá que ser rápido. Tenemos menos de 15 minutos – dije – Así que ... empecemos - dije mientras volvía a desbrocharme la blusa – Pueden meterme mano a su antojo - añadí sonriendo.

-Ambos, menos cortados que Jasper y que Peter, empezaron a tocarme las tetas y el culo. - ¡Estos dos están más espabilados! – pensé mientras me sobaban el cuerpo entero. Traté de imaginar qué postura adoptar para poder satisfacer a los dos con tan poco espacio. Pensé que si me despatarraba sobre el retrete uno podría metérmela por delante mientras se la chupaba al otro, situado a un lado del w.c.

-¿Quién es el que va a follarme? – pregunté.

-¡Yo! - respondió Edward sin dejar de magrear mis tetas.

-¡Pues, venga! ¡Vamos a empezar que el tiempo se pasa volando! – les dije mientras me los quitaba de encima como pude para poder colocarme en posición. Me quité la tanga y lo colgué sobre la palanca de la cisterna. A continuación, me senté sobre la tapa del retrete y me abrí de piernas mostrando ante ellos mi depilado coño – ¡Pollas fuera que vamos a empezar¡ - les ordené. Se bajaron los pantalones y sacaron sus pollas. Buenos instrumentos, por cierto. Edward se colocó entre mis piernas apuntando su gran polla hacia mi coño hambriento y me la metió de un golpe. ¡Qué gusto! Pensé. Creía que me iba a dar algo si no me metía un rabo en el coño. Disfruté de cada centímetro de carne en mi interior y le dije al otro: - Emmett, ¡acerca tu polla a mi boca!

-Vale – dijo mientras Edward empezaba a bombear sobre mi vagina.

Emmett apartó una de mis piernas y se situó a mi izquierda. Para chupársela tenía que girar el cuello en una posición bastante incómoda. No obstante, los dos hicimos un esfuerzo y por fin pude introducirla en mi boca y comenzar a mamársela. Emmett no paraba de sobar mis tetas, que asomaban por encima del sujetador, y pellizcaba hábilmente mis pezones. ¡Cómo me estaban poniendo los muy cabrones! Edward empujaba con fuerza dentro de mi coño, y Emmett movía su pelvis adelante y atrás facilitando mi mamada.

Edward sujetaba mis piernas a la altura de mis muslos para facilitar la incómoda postura. Con cada empujón su polla entraba hasta el fondo de mis entrañas, golpeando sus huevos contra mis nalgas. La propia inercia del mete-saca empujaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás, de tal forma que mi cabeza golpeaba ligeramente contra la cañería de la cisterna. Pero no me importaba. Estaba en la gloria. Por un momento me olvidé de la actitud de puta fría y calculadora que quería mostrarles a todos, y me dejé llevar por las oleadas de placer que estaba experimentando. Permanecía con la boca llena con la polla de Emmett, tal y como mi hermana me había enseñado el día antes. Mi nariz rozaba su vientre y sentía su glande abriéndose paso en mi garganta. Al contrario que un día antes, sabía controlar aquel trozo de carne en mi boca. Respiraba por la nariz, para no atragantarme, y el contacto de la punta contra mi campanilla me producía un intenso placer. Cualquier otra chica hubiese vomitado instintivamente al presionar tan adentro de su aparato digestivo. En cambio, yo había aprendido a albergar la totalidad de una polla en mi garganta y a manejarla con soltura en mi interior.

A pesar de lo excitante de la escena, los tres tratábamos de no hacer mucho ruido. Aún continuaban entrando alumnos en los servicios y con un poco de atención se podía escuchar cómo orinaban. Ninguno de los tres decía una sola palabra. Bueno, en realidad, aunque yo hubiese querido, no lo habría conseguido con el rabo de Emmett incrustado en mi boca. La postura que teníamos no nos permitía hacer grandes movimientos y a duras penas hubiese podido sacarme la polla de Emmett si antes él no cedía unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Durante varios minutos seguimos en aquella incómoda, a la vez que excitante, postura. Mi coñito ya no aguantaba más. Estaba cachonda perdida y la follada de Edward me estaba destrozando literalmente. Y sucedió. Me corrí. Quise disimular y que no lo notarán, pero no pude evitar la aceleración de mis caderas anunciando el orgasmo. - ¡Qué gusto! ¡Qué placer! – pensé. Tampoco pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido por mi boca, y eso que la tenía bien ocupada por la polla de Emmett.

-¡La muy puta se ha corrido! – le susurró Edward a Emmett, sin disminuir el ritmo de sus envestidas en mi coño.

-¡Menuda puta estás hecha, Bella! – me dijo Emmett en voz baja. Quise contestar a eso. Quise decirles ... ¡que sí! ¡Que tenían razón! ¡Que era más puta que las gallinas! ¡Que me encantaba que me follasen de aquella manera! Quise hacerlo, pero la polla incrustada en mi garganta me lo impedía.

-¡Eres más zorra aún que tu hermana! – me susurró Edward. Significaba que sabían lo de Alice. Quizás, incluso se la habrían follado. El hecho de pensar que aquellas dos pollas habían estado dentro de los agujeros de mi hermana, me activó nuevamente y dejé atrás la momentánea falta de fuerzas que el orgasmo me había provocado. Ya estaba recuperada y dispuesta a exprimir aquel par de pollas.

Volví a trabajar con esmero la polla de Emmett, notando que ya no quedaba mucho para que se corriera. Y así fue, sentí las convulsiones de su polla dentro de mi boca y, a continuación, noté cómo la leche caliente de su polla manaba a borbotones. Tragué con glotonería y saboreé cada gota del espeso y cálido semen de aquel rabo. Al momento, Edward me la sacó del coño y quiso acercar su polla a mi boca para que degustase también su lefa. Fue imposible. Yo aún tenía la polla de Emmett incrustada en mi garganta. Además, el poco espacio con que contábamos, y la postura acrobática que manteníamos, le impidió alcanzar su objetivo. Se corrió, entre espasmos, derramando su leche sobre mi estomago. Por fin, Emmett se apartó sacando su pene de mi boca. Edward también se había echado hacia atrás y yo tenía más espacio para moverme. Me incorporé para sentarme mientras recogía la lefa de mi estomago y la llevaba a mi boca. Me chupé los dedos tratando de no desperdiciar ni una sola gota. Entretanto, los dos chicos se subían los pantalones y colocaban su ropa para disimular lo que había sucedido allí.

-¡Joder, chicos! ¡Qué bien se han portado! – les dije - ¿Quién les ha enseñado a follar así?

-¡Tu puta hermana! – me dijo Edward - ¡Son un par de zorras las dos hermanitas!

-Así que se follában a mi hermana, ¿eh?

-En realidad ... sólo un par de veces. Tuvimos que convencerla porque decía que sólo admitía a chicos del último curso – me explicaron, confirmando así mis sospechas.

-Pues mi hermana ha dejado el colegio – les dije – Así que ... si quieren follar ... tendrá que ser conmigo – añadí. Ellos sonrieron – Por cierto, yo no soy tan selectiva como mi hermana. Atenderé a todo el que traiga dinero– les dije con descaro - Bueno, me gustaría que digan por todo el colegio que yo soy la nueva puta. Danles mi número y que me llamen para concertar una cita, ¿vale?

-Descuida, Bella – dijo Emmett – Ya lo sabe medio colegio. Y el otro medio se enterará pronto.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo. Abrieron la puerta y se marcharon corriendo. Me quedé sentada sobre el retrete, mientras oía cómo el murmullo de los alumnos iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse el silencio. No tenía intención de ir a la siguiente clase. Necesitaba un poco de descanso después de aquel agitado recreo. Tomé un clínex de mi bolso y me limpié el estomago y el vientre de los restos de semen que no pude recuperar con mis manos. Me puse mi tanga y me pinté los labios. Había sudado mucho y lo que necesitaba era una ducha. Pensé en subir a los servicios de las chicas y asearme un poco hasta que la ultima clase de la mañana comenzase. En realidad, el día no había hecho más que comenzar.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi madre siempre quiso darnos la mejor educación a mi hermana y a mí para que, llegado el momento, pudiésemos decidir sobre nuestro futuro. - ¡Qué ironía! – pensé. Si en lugar de gastarse el dinero en nuestra educación académica, ella misma nos hubiese enseñado desde pequeñas a chupar pollas, a follar y a comportarnos como auténticas zorras, se hubiese ahorrado un buen dinero. Al fin y al cabo, y después de todo, las dos habíamos elegido el mismo camino: ser putas. Igual que ella. Y quién mejor que nuestra propia madre para enseñarnos aquella bonita profesión.

Como digo, mi colegio era privado. Y bastante caro. Tenía mucha reputación en la ciudad. Antes había sido un centro exclusivamente para chicos. De ahí que, aunque era un colegio mixto desde hacía años, las féminas escaseásemos. Además, era bastante estricto y controlaban mucho el tema de la asistencia a clase. Si alguien hacia "pellas", nunca se arriesgaba a quedarse dentro de los límites del colegio. Ni siquiera en la cafetería. Por eso, no podía permitirme el lujo de que algún profesor o empleado me viese merodeando por allí en horas de clase.

Salí de la cabina del retrete y me asomé desde la puerta de los lavabos. Comprobé que el patio estaba totalmente desierto, una vez que hubo terminado el recreo, y salí a hurtadillas cruzando hasta el extremo opuesto del patio, donde se encontraba la única puerta de acceso al edificio abierta en horas de clase. Tuve que dar un pequeño rodeo, pues las aulas tenían ventanas que daban al patio, y si no me ocultaba podrían verme desde dentro. No me importaba que me vieran los alumnos pero, como ya he explicado, no quería tener problemas con los profesores.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí a uno de los servicios que las chicas teníamos en cada planta. Todos estaban en clase y los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, por lo que alcancé mi objetivo sin encontrar obstáculo alguno. Entré en los lavabos y me aseé cómo buenamente pude. Lamenté no haber echado en el bolso un frasco de colonia o perfume. Había sudado bastante y me habría venido bien perfumarme un poco. Cuando trataba de colocarme el cabello, ya que estaba algo revuelto, advertí un pequeño bulto en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. - ¡La jodida cañería de la cisterna! – pensé. Aquellos cabrones de Edward y Emmett me habían dado tanto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que, con sus envestidas, y la posturita tan difícil que tuvimos que adoptar, me habían hecho un chichón – En fin ... son gajes del oficio – pensé mientras intentaba maquillarme con los pocos instrumentos con que contaba: un lápiz de ojos y una barra de labios. Bebí un trago de agua para limpiar mi garganta del pegajoso líquido de las pollas que me había tragado, y me miré al espejo.

-¡Perfecta! – dije en voz baja consciente de que nadie podía oírme. Me quedé un rato contemplándome en el espejo y pensando en la mañana que llevaba. Tres mamadas y una follada en tan sólo dos horas y media - ¡Eres buena! – susurré sin dejar de mirar mi imagen reflejada en el espejo - ¡Eres toda una puta!

Saqué el móvil esperando haber recibido algún mensaje solicitándome una cita. Pero no había nada. Era lógico, pensé. Salvo algunas chicas de mi clase, nadie tenía mi móvil, excepto, claro está, los 3 chicos del recreo, que seguramente habrían conseguido mi número por alguna de mis compañeras. Y cuando acabé con los dos últimos, tuvieron que salir pitando para no llegar tarde a clase. Así que, pensé, no habían tenido tiempo de correr la voz. Tenía que ser paciente.

Durante el resto de la hora, hasta el comienzo de la clase siguiente, permanecí allí: aburrida y desesperada por recibir alguna petición de mis servicios. La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó deshaciendo el silencio en el que se hallaban los pasillo del colegio. Salí del baño, y me dirigí a mi aula para asistir a la última clase de la mañana. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, pude ver cómo grupos de chicos salían de sus clases para contemplarme. Circunstancia que aproveché para acentuar el ritmo de mis caderas, para calentarles un poco. Pude comprobar que varios de ellos tenían sus teléfonos móviles en la mano, mientras los manipulaban, y pensé con optimismo que por fin mi número se estaba difundiendo entre ellos.

Ya en mi clase, regresé a mi pupitre al que estaba empezando a considerar como un objeto de tortura. Miré a Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Cuchicheaban con otro grupo de chicos, entre los cuales también estaba Peter, mi primer cliente en el colegio. La siguiente clase era Literatura y el profesor, un viejo que pasaba de los 60 años, mandó guardar silencio, al tiempo que comenzaba con las explicaciones. Al cabo de una media hora de intenso e insoportable aburrimiento, saqué mi móvil para ver si los sms iban llegando. Sonreí al ver en la pantalla el número de mensajes: 6. Quise gritar de alegría, pero me contuve. Disimulando como pude para no ser descubierta por el profesor, fui leyéndolos:

SMS Nº 1: "_¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡DAS ASCO!¡PUTA!"_

SMS Nº 2: "_¡PUTA! ¡ZORRA! ¡FURCIA! ¡NO TE QUEREMOS EN ESTE COLEGIO! ¡LÁRGATE!"_

SMS Nº 3: "_QUIERO QUE ME LA CHUPES. 5 DOLARES ¿NO? DIME DONDE Y CUANDO Y ALLÍ ESTARÉ._

SMS Nº 4:_ "ME HAN DICHO QUE HAS SUSTITUIDO A TU HERMANA. QUIERO VER SI ERES TAN BUENA COMO ELLA. CONTESTAME Y QUEDAMOS, ¿VALE?"_

SMS Nº 5: "_QUIERO FOLLARTE. DAME UNA CITA"._

SMS Nº 6: "_SOY VIRGEN Y HE OÍDO QUE TU PODRÍAS AYUDARME. CONTESTA, POR FAVOR"._

¡Joder! ¡Vaya mensajitos! Desde luego, mi reputación era ya bien conocida. Eso me gustó. Los dos primeros, en los que se pretendía insultarme con calificativos de puta, zorra y furcia, provenían de números de teléfono que habían sido ocultados premeditadamente. Era evidente su origen: algunas de las mojigatas reprimidas que tenía por compañeras. Decidí ignorar aquellos intentos de insulto. Y digo intentos porque, a esas alturas, que me dijeran puta, zorra y furcia distaba mucho de ser una ofensa. Al contrario, eran elogios y alabanzas, puesto que era en eso, en una auténtica puta, en lo que ansiaba convertirme.

El caso es que tenía cuatro clientes más. ¡Qué emoción! Los chicos estaban respondiendo y mi cartera de clientes iba en aumento. Se me aceleró el corazón y noté que volvía a ponerme cachonda sólo con pensar en atender a la nueva clientela. Tenía que contestar a todos ellos para quedar en algún sitio. Pero antes tenía que trazar un plan para poder hacerlo.

A la una terminaban las clases de la mañana y a las tres se reanudaban, para finalizar a las cinco. Como he dicho, mi colegio era privado y tenía una larga tradición y prestigio en la ciudad. La dirección venía oponiéndose desde hacía años al horario continuo que se estaba imponiendo en los centros públicos, y por eso aún teníamos clases por la tarde. Nunca me gustó tener horario partido, pero ahora, bien mirado, era algo que podía venirme muy bien, ya que durante dos horas el colegio se quedaba semivacío, debido a que sólo unos pocos se quedaban a comer allí. Casi todo el mundo vivía cerca y preferían regresar a comer a sus casas. Pensé que el patio y los servicios estarían vacíos, y que no me sería difícil colarme en los baños, en el mismo sitio que aquella misma mañana. Así pues, tomé la decisión de citarme con aquellos chicos durante la hora de la comida. Cogí el móvil y contesté a sus sms emplazándoles en la última cabina de retretes de los servicios del patio. Uno de ellos sólo quería una mamada. Así que le cité para la una y cuarto. Otro quería follarme, y decidí citarle a la misma hora que aquel que quería comprobar si era tan buena como mi hermana. Pensé en hacer un doble con esos dos, al igual que con Edward y Emmett aquella misma mañana. Por último, dejaría para el final al que decía que era virgen, ya que no sabía muy bien qué me esperaba con él. Envié todos los mensajes y esperé impaciente el final de la clase.

Entretanto, repasé mentalmente el horario: a la una y cuarto, una mamada; a la una y media, un par de tíos; y a partir de las dos, ... iniciar en el sexo a unos de mis compañeros. Sonaba bien, ¿no? En ese momento, sonó la campana que ponía fin a las clases de la mañana. Pensé que lo mejor sería dejar la carpeta en la cajonera del pupitre, ya que si me la llevaba sólo supondría un estorbo. Cogí mi bolso y salí de clase ante las miradas de mis compañeros, como a lo largo de todo el día. En lugar de salir a la calle, me fui derecha a la cafetería para que el colegio fuese vaciándose. Cogí un bote de Coca-Cola y lentamente salí al patio, mientras daba algunos sorbos. Ya no había nadie. Todos se habían marchado a sus casas o estaban en el comedor. Caminé hacia los servicios cruzando el patio.

-¡Espera! – gritó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré. Un chico al que nunca antes había visto se acercaba hacia mí tímidamente. No llegaba al metro sesenta y estaba muy delgado. Casi raquítico. Tenía la cara llena de granos, tenía rasgos asiáticos, el típico miembro del club de ajedrez. Geek. Una de dos: o se mataba a pajas o el típico acné juvenil se había cebado en su rostro. Saltaba a la vista que no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

-No ... nada ... verás ... yo ... - dijo vacilante.

-¿Has quedado conmigo a la una y cuarto? – le pregunté.

-Sí ... pero ... es que ... me da mucha vergüenza ... – me dijo presa de los nervios.

-No tengas vergüenza ... si te voy a tratar muy bien – le dije intentando que se relajase - ¡Venga, vamos a los servicios!

-Vale – me dijo mientras avanzábamos hacia los baños – Es que ... tengo que decirte una cosa ...

-Dime.

-Verás ... es que ... yo ... nunca he estado con una chica – me confesó. ¡Noticias frescas! Con esa pinta lo raro es que se hubiese estrenado – pensé. ¿Me habría equivocado al citarle? Pensaba que al que era virgen lo había dejado para el final.

-Bueno ... no pasa nada – le tranquilicé – Para eso estoy yo aquí – añadí, entrando en los servicios. Le conduje hasta la última cabina de retretes y cerré la puerta – No estés nervioso. Esto es lo más normal del mundo – le dije llevando mi mano a su paquete. Nada más tocarlo por encima del pantalón, él dio un respingo - ¡Tranquilo, nene! ¡Vas a ver que bien trabajo! – le dije mientras desbrochaba sus pantalones – Bueno, antes de nada ¡dame el dinero! - le dije. Me entregó un arrugado billete de 5 Dolares que siguió idéntico camino que los recibidos aquélla mañana. Me senté sobre el retrete y eché mi melena hacia atrás para que no me molestase en mi trabajo de chupar polla.

-Essstoy ... mmmuy ... nnnnervioso – tartamudeó mientras yo sacaba la empalmada polla de su calzoncillos. Era una muy normalita en cuanto a tamaño.

-¡Vaya pedazo de polla que tienes! – le mentí para animarle.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionado, mientras metía su polla en mi boca y comenzaba a trabajarla.

Mientras la chupaba, pensé que si era capaz de hacérmelo con aquel adefesio, es que estaba en el buen camino para ser toda un puta, como mi madre y mi hermana. Y además, me di cuenta de que podía disfrutar chupando cualquier polla. Todas me gustaban y me hacía disfrutar. Eso era buena señal, ¿no? Estos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en tan sólo un par de segundos. Casi no había comenzado a acelerar el ritmo de la mamada cuando aquel chaval se corrió. Apenas si se la había chupado durante 30 segundos. Era la mamada más corta que había hecho en mi vida. Eso sí, la corrida fue abundante y, como la puta golosa que ya era, me tragué todo su esperma y limpié con esmero su capullo. Aún así, no estuve con aquel chico ni un par de minutos.

-¿Te ha gustado? - le pregunté.

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho! – exclamó - ¿Querrás quedar conmigo otro día?

-¡Claro que sí! Siempre y cuando pagues – le contesté – Otro día, trae más dinero y echamos un polvo. ¿Vale? Sólo te costará 15 Dolares.

-Bien– asintió – Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós – dijo saliendo del retrete y desapareciendo en unos segundos.

-¡Qué chico más tonto! – dije en voz baja cuando tuve claro que ya no podía oírme - ¡No me ha durado ni un minuto! En fin ...

Sabía que no todos los tíos con los que estuviera iban a ser cómo Emmett y Edward, que me habían dado la polla que una zorra como yo necesita. Pero es que aquel chaval había estado muy flojito. Pensé que tenía que sacar el lado positivo del asunto. Por un lado, se había estrenado conmigo y esas cosas dejan huella. Así que pensé que había ganado un cliente para mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, el hecho de habérsela chupado a aquel feucho y enclenque mocoso me hacia sentir especialmente guarra y sucia. A todas nos encanta estar con chicos guapos y bien dotados, pero una verdadera puta sabe disfrutar también de tipos como éste. Pero, lo mejor de todo, es que aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Aún tenía tres clientes a los que satisfacer y esperaba que ellos pudieran darme más placer que aquel inexperto chiquillo. Di un par de tragos a mi lata de Coca-Cola para limpiar mi garganta del semen que me había tragado y esperé a que apareciesen los siguientes chicos, que había citado a la misma hora.

Justo a la una y media, escuché cómo alguien entraba en los servicios. Después de dar unos pasos, dijo:

-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?

-Sí – dije entreabriendo la puerta. En seguida lo reconocí. Aunque no sabía su nombre, era un chico del curso de mi hermana, y muy popular en el colegio. Jugaba en el equipo de fútbol y era alto, fuerte y guapo. De esos a los que a cualquiera le apetece follarse – Pasa adentro.

-Espera – me interrumpió – Fuera hay un tío que dice que ha quedado contigo a esta misma hora.

-¡Ah, sí! - exclamé – Dile que pase.

Lejos de sorprenderle que invitase a los dos al mismo tiempo, se giró sin más y fue en busca del otro chico. Sin duda éste era el que quería comprobar si era tan buena como mi hermana, así que supuse que estaría acostumbrado a follársela en grupo. De ahí que mi propuesta no le pillase desprevenido. Casi al momento, volvió a aparecer por la puerta de los servicios, acompañado de otro chico, al que también conocía de vista. Era de mi mismo curso, pero de otra clase. Nada especial. Uno de tantos. Desde la puerta de la cabina del retrete contemplé cómo los dos se acercaban hacia mí. Pasaron a mi "oficina" y cerré la puerta.

-Hola– le dije al de mi curso.

-Hola – me dijo algo cortado por la situación. En cambio, el otro, el más mayor, no parecía sentir ninguna vergüenza.

-No les importa que los atienda a los dos a la vez, ¿no? – pregunté desabrochando mi blusa.

-¡Para nada! – exclamó el mayor de ellos mirando al otro.

-¡No! Vale – contestó el otro – Por mí está bien.

-¡Perfecto – exclamé ante la idea de disfrutar de dos al mismo tiempo - ¡Saquen el dinero! – ordené. Me dieron 15 Dolares cada uno. Una vez más, dejé caer los billetes a lo largo de la caña de una de mis botas, que estaban empezando a convertirse en mi particular caja fuerte – Así que los dos quieren follarme, ¿eh?

-Para ver si estás a la altura de tu hermana tengo que probar todos tus agujeros – me dijo el mayor, bajándose la bragueta.

El otro, en un segundo plano, le imitó. Ambos tenían sus pollas al aire tan sólo unos instantes después. Me quité la tanga y la coloqué sobre la cisterna. Me fijé en que ya no estaba tan blanco y reluciente. Ahora era más bien grisáceo, producto de los jugos que llevaban fluyendo de mi coño desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Plegué mi falda sobre mi cintura y me senté en el retrete, con las piernas separadas, dejando ver mi coño mojado.

-¡Vamos a empezar! Unas mamaditas para calentar motores, ¿vale? – les dije acercando sus rabos a mi cara. Los contemplé unos segundos tratando de valorar cuánto placer iban a provocarme aquellas dos barras de carne. No tenían tamaños descomunales. Pero tampoco eran canijas. Capté el aroma que desprendían y metí una de ellas en mi boca mientras meneaba la otra.

-¡A ver qué tal te manejas con dos pollas al mismo tiempo! – dijo el mayor de ellos – ¿Sabías que tu hermana es toda una experta en complacer varios rabos a la vez?

-¡Claro que lo sabía! – exclamé - ¿Quién crees que me ha enseñado? – añadí volviendo a mi tarea. Chupé alternativamente las dos pollas durante un rato. Después, presa de la excitación y la lujuria, empecé a descontrolarme. Intenté introducir las dos pollas en mi boca al mismo tiempo. Junté sus capullos y logré meterlos de una sola vez entre mis labios. Los lamí con glotonería. ¡Dos pollas en la boca al mismo tiempo! ¡Qué gusto! Si me viera mi madre ... ¡qué orgullosa estaría de mi!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! – exclamaron los dos.

-¡Vamos a follar! – dije ansiosa por meterme sus pollas en mis otros orificios. Me puse en pié y traté de organizar aquello lo mejor posible, partiendo del escaso espacio con que contábamos. Al de mi curso le indiqué que se sentará en el retrete. A continuación, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo su polla en mi hambriento y mojado coño. Cabalgué sobre aquel rabo unas cuantas veces, para acoplarle perfectamente a mi cavidad interior y, a continuación, separé mis nalgas con las manos ofreciendo al otro mi agujero trasero - ¡Vamos! ¿No decías que querías probar todos mis agujeros? ¡Pues aquí tienes mi culo!

-¡Allá voy, zorrita! – exclamó apuntando su capullo a mi ano. Sentí cómo aquel trozo de carne se abría paso en mis intestinos y mi cuerpo se contrajo de placer.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué gusto! – exclamé - ¡Follenme! – les ordené, cachonda perdida.

Los dos comenzaron a moverse. Durante un momento, las envestidas en mis agujeros no estuvieron acompasadas. Pero, unos segundos más tarde, ambos cogieron el ritmo adecuado. Yo elevaba mi cuerpo unos centímetros cuando ellos dos retrocedían, y al empujar sus pollas hacia mi interior, yo dejaba caer mi cuerpo para sentir toda la longitud de su carne lo más dentro posible de mis agujeros. Sentí dos hilillos de flujos descendiendo desde mi entrepierna y resbalando por cada uno de mis muslos. Mientras, el chico sobre el que estaba sentado devoraba mis tetas, que estaban a la altura de su cara. Aquello era genial, mejor incluso que el numerito del recreo con Edward y con Emmett. Creía que me moría de gusto con cada empujón de aquellos chicos. Tanto me gustaba que ... me corrí. Esta vez no lo disimulé.

-¡Me corooooo! ¡Me corroooo!– exclamé entre espasmos. Mi cuerpo se contrajo y sentí cómo un escalofrío que nacía en mis entrañas recorría todo mi cuerpo - ¡No paren! ¡Sigan así! – les ordené entre jadeos. Un momento más tarde, recuperada del orgasmo y lista para dejarles secos, pensé que sería bueno buscar otra posición - ¡Esperen! ¡Paren un momento! ¡Cambiemos de postura!

-¡Vamos, zorra! – dijo el que me daba por culo - ¿En que postura quieres que te follemos ahora? – preguntó mientras sacaba su polla de mi trasero. Me puse en pié y saqué la otra polla de mi coño.

-Quiero que los dos probéis todos mis agujeros – les dije con sonrisa pícara. Me giré y me senté sobre el mismo chico. Pero esta vez introduje su polla en mi recién follado culo. Eché el cuerpo hacia atrás y me abrí de piernas, apoyando éstas sobre los muslos del tío que estaba debajo de mí – Ahora, ¡fóllame por delante! ¡A ver qué te parece mi coño! – le ordené al que antes había follado mi culo.

-Pero ... ¡qué pedazo de guarra estás hecha! – me dijo el mayor mirándome con evidente excitación y metiendo su polla en mi abierto coño – Veo que te gusta tener los dos agujeros ocupados, ¿eh? ¡Eres igual de zorra que tu hermana! – añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a bombear sobre mi coño.

-Me encanta que me compares con mi hermana – le dije mientras las pollas se deslizaban en mi interior - ¡Vamos! ¡Follenme cómo me merezco! – les dije para animarles a que me follaran con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuanto más fuertes eran sus envestidas, más placer sentía en mis dos orificios. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gustaba aquello! ¡Qué sucia me sentía! ¡Que guarra! ¡Qué puta! Pero, al mismo tiempo ... ¡qué feliz! ¡Qué dichosa por poder disfrutar de dos buenas pollas en el interior de mi cuerpo! Me encantaba sentirme usada por aquellos chicos. Presa de estos pensamientos llenos de morbo y lujuria, mi mente fue mucho más lejos: comprendí que mi misión en la vida no era otra que follar, follar y follar. Y con ello, hacer disfrutar a los demás y, claro está, a mí misma. Nada tenía sentido si no podía estar rodeada de pollas que me hiciesen feliz.

-¡Follenme!– exclamé más cachonda y excitada que nunca.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! – exclamaban los dos entre jadeos y gemidos.

El que me follaba el coño, palpaba mis tetas con la misma fuerza y vigor con que metía y sacaba su polla de mi coño. El otro, el que me follaba el culo, movía su pelvis rítmicamente haciendo que su polla se deslizase a través de mi recto. Mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer sin que pudiese controlarlo. Sentí unas pequeñas convulsiones en mi culo. Era la polla, anunciando su inminente corrida. Casi al instante sentí cómo varios regueros de cálido semen recorrían mis intestinos. Era la primera vez que me lo echaban dentro del culo. Y fue delicioso. Todo ello mientras mi coño seguía siendo brutalmente follado por la otra polla.

-Me he corrido – susurró.

-¡Ya lo he notado, campeón! – exclamé. Le pedí al que me follaba por delante que sacase su rabo de mi coño. Me puse en pié sacando la otra polla de mi agujero trasero y me coloqué en cuclillas para chupársela.

-¡Sí, nena! ¡Chúpamela que estoy a punto! – me dijo. Metí su polla en mi boca y mamé con glotonería. En tan sólo unos segundos, tenía la boca llena de su esperma. Como siempre, procedí a saborearlo y tragué cuanto pude. A continuación, empezaron a colocarse la ropa, subiéndose los pantalones.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué pedazo de zorra estás hecha! – exclamó mientras yo sonreía por el elogio -No tienes nada que envidiar a tu hermana, me llamo Jacob.

-¿En serio? – pregunté ilusionada por la comparación.

-¡De verdad! ¡Eres muy buena! – me aseguró.

-¡Sí! ¡Ha sido genial! Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigos van a quedarse impresionados – comentó el otro tío, rompiendo su silencio, ya que apenas si había pronunciado palabra en todo aquel rato.

-Si tanto les ha gustado ... espero verlos a menudo – les insinué con picardía.

-De eso puedes estar segura – concluyó Jacob, el mayor, mientras habría la puerta y abandonaban la cabina del retrete.

Cerré la puerta y escuché sus pasos alejándose. Miré el reloj. Las dos en punto. ¡Qué tarde se me había hecho! El próximo cliente estaba a punto de llegar. A toda prisa, intenté arreglarme un poco. Coloqué mi pelo y abroché mi blusa. Estaba intentando bajar mi faldita cuando advertí que algunos grumos de semen resbalaban por mis nalgas y mis muslos. Provenían de mi culo. A continuación, limpié con un poco de papel higiénico mi trasero y los flujos de mi coño, y apuré los últimos tragos de la lata de Coca-Cola, que había permanecido en un rincón.

No había terminado de asearme, cuando escuché pasos dentro de los servicios. No había duda de que aquel sería el último de los chicos a los que había citado. Ese que en su mensaje solicitaba mi ayuda para perder la virginidad. Ya estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, cuando oí pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Bella? – preguntó. Me quedé paralizada. Aquella voz no era de un chico, sino de una chica - ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí. ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté.

-Me has citado aquí a las dos – aseguró.

Ya no había duda. No era un cliente, sino una clienta. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacer ante aquella inesperada y sorprendente novedad.


	9. Chapter 9

Al abrir la puerta, apareció ante mí el rostro de una compañera de mi misma clase: Angela. Aunque todos la llamábamos Angie. Había entrado nueva aquel curso y apenas si había tenido relación con ella. Era un chica solitaria, sin amigos, que parecía no haber encajado muy bien en el colegio. Además, no caía muy bien a casi nadie. Siempre estaba retrasando al resto de la clase, preguntando obviedades que era incapaz de comprender y entreteniendo a los profesores, que tenían que explicarla una y otra vez las cosas más sencillas. No era muy inteligente, desde luego, y todos la habían cogido manía, considerando que era ... medio boba. Pero, bien mirada, no era del todo fea. Tenía la cara redonda, con los ojos marrones y una nariz pequeña y algo respingona. Media melena, hasta los hombros, castaña, fina y lisa. Casi lacia. En cuanto a su cuerpo, y teniendo en cuenta que apenas superaba el metro y medio, podría decirse que estaba "entradita en carnes". A pesar de vestir siempre ropa holgada (pantalones anchos, faldas hasta los tobillos, jerseys de cuello alto, ...), saltaba a la vista que era de constitución ancha y podía intuirse que bajo aquellas amplias y recatadas prendas se escondían dos buenas tetas y un potente trasero.

Aquel día llevaba un suéter verde de cuello redondo y muy amplio. Una falda color crema que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, con mucho vuelo, y unas sandalias planas. - ¡Qué poco sentido de la estética! Esta chica, arregladita, tendría un pase. Pero con estas pintas de niña cursi y remilgada ... ¿a qué aspira? – pensé. Cerré la puerta mientras ella me miraba fijamente. Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarme y decidí tantearla a ver si realmente había ido allí a lo que yo pensaba.

-Bien ... Tu dirás ... – comenté.

-Veras, Bella, he oído en clase que tú hacías "favores" a los chicos a cambio de dinero y pensé que ... – se detuvo - ... pensé que ... quizás tú ... podrías ayudarme.

-Entonces ... eres lesbiana, ¿no? – pregunté.

-No... Si... No se– me dijo para mi asombro. Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se apresuró a explicármelo – Verás, ya he tenido sexo con chicos, pero creo que ... que también me gustan las chicas. Por eso te dije en mi sms que soy virgen. Lo que quería decir es que aún no he estado con una chica y, por eso, quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme a descubrir si realmente soy ... bisexual.

Me quedé aún más sorprendida que antes de que me ofreciese sus explicaciones. Así que la niña no era virgen de verdad. ¡Joder con la niña! ¡Y parecía tonta!

-Verás, Angie, en realidad yo no tenía pensado hacer esto con chicas. Realmente sólo he estado un par de veces con tías – dije pensando en mis dos únicas experiencias lésbicas con mi hermana y con mi propia madre.

Por un momento, dudé. Lo reconozco. Aquella nueva prueba que el destino había puesto en camino, me había hecho dudar. Pero, casi al momento, recuperé mi actitud de puta dispuesta a todo y pensé: - ¡Qué coño! ¡Soy toda una puta hecha y derecha! ¡Seguro que puedo hacer que esta tía insulsa y bobalicona se corra de gusto!

-Bien, nena. Hoy es tu día de suerte – dije pensando que mi forma de hablar clara y directa la intimidaría - ¡Siéntate en el retrete que voy a chuparte el coño!

-¡Vale! – me contestó.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se comportaba con bastante naturalidad y sin demostrar excesiva vergüenza. Mucho más suelta que los chicos que habían pasado por aquellos servicios durante todo el día. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y subió su falda hasta la cintura, mostrándome sus braguitas blancas de algodón. Me puse en cuclillas entre sus piernas y palpé sus muslos. Tersos, suaves y pulcramente depilados. Eso me gustó. Acaricié su entrepierna mientras observaba su reacción. Cuando sintió mis manos, sus piernas se contrajeron en un gesto de placer. A continuación, agarré sus bragas y tiré de ellas hacia abajo. Su coño apareció ante mí. Tenía el pubis poblado de vello, pero cuidado. En cambio, la entrada de su coño no mostraba pelo alguno. Separé sus labios vaginales y acaricié su botoncito rosado. Volvió a contraerse.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté.

-De momento sí. Sigue, por favor – respondió. Continué un rato jugando con su coño. Acariciándolo y frotándolo con mis dedos. Aquello me estaba gustando también a mí. Recordé cómo el día anterior había estado comiéndole el coño a mi madre mientras me follaban el culo. Poco a poco, empecé a calentarme, hasta el punto de que, finalmente, acerqué mi boca a su vagina y comencé a darle lametones - ¡Me gusta mucho, Bella!

Los lametones se convirtieron en auténticos morreos con su coño. Ella había colocado sus manos sobre mi cabeza y podía notar cómo me empujaba ligeramente contra su coño, que empezó a soltar jugos que yo absorvía con rapidez. ¡Joder! ¡Qué buenos estaban aquellos flujos! La excitación y el morbo se estaban apoderando de mi. Quizás aquella experiencia no sirviese sólo para que Angie descubriese su bisexualidad. Quizás sirviese también para confirmar la mía.

Yo ya estaba descontrolada, presa de la lujuria y quería descubrir más de aquella chica. Me puse en pié con los labios mojados por sus jugos y la planté un beso en la boca. Ella no sólo me lo devolvió, sino que abrió su boca en busca de la lengua que acaba de salir de su coño. Sobé sus tetas, por encima del suéter, advirtiendo que, efectivamente, estaba bien dotada.

-¡Quítate esto! – exclamé levantando su jersey. Ella subió los brazos y yo tiré hacia arriba, sacándolo por su cabeza. Observé sus melones, bajo el sujetador, apreciando el tamaño enorme que éstos tenían, y me lancé contra ellos. Metí mi cara entre aquel par de montañas de carne. Eran muy grandes. Incluso mayores que las de mi hermana. Calculé que sería una 110, mientras la arrancaba el sostén, y mamé sus pezones, grandes y erectos, como si de un bebé lactante se tratara.

-¡Bella! ¡Quiero probar tu coño! – me dijo.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas – respondí. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer un 69 con ella y que las dos disfrutáramos a tope de nuestros respectivos coños. Pero, por desgracia, allí no había espacio para adoptar esa postura. Cambiamos de posición y me despatarré sobre el retrete, ofreciéndole mi coño húmedo y caliente. Comenzó a lamerlo sin reparo. Arriba y abajo - ¡Espera! – la ordené. Separé mis labios vaginales con mis manos, abriendo mi cavidad todo lo que pude – Y ahora, ¡fóllame con la lengua!

-¡Uhmm! – exclamó al introducir su lengua en mi coño. Una vez que la tuvo en mi interior, la movió circularmente, mientras pellizcaba suavemente mi clítoris. Hizo esto durante unos minutos. Después comenzó a dar envestidas con su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola de mi raja.

-¡Sí! ¡Follame con tu lengua! ¡Qué bueno!– exclamé al borde del éxtasis. Noté que el orgasmo estaba cerca y, sopesando que mi misión allí era hacer que se corriese, tuve la suficiente sangre fría como para mandarla parar, a pesar de que me estaba provocando un intenso placer - ¡Para! ¡Detente!

Las dos nos incorporamos, poniéndonos en pié. Pude ver cómo por su cara chorreaban los flujos de mi coño. La empujé contra una de las paredes de la cabina y la indiqué que apoyase un pié sobre el retrete. Ella sujetaba su falda con las manos, para que su coño quedase al aire y ligeramente abierto por la postura que mantenía. Lamí sus labios, su barbilla y sus mejillas, capturando mis propios jugos vaginales, e introduje un par de dedos en su mojado chochete.

-¡Voy a follarte con mis dedos hasta que te corras! – le dije con lascivia.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras! – exclamó muy excitada.

Empecé a darla caña con mis dedos, follándola con ímpetu. Mientras, con la otra mano sobaba sus carnosas tetas. Todo ello, sin dejar de besarnos y morrearnos. Tras un par de minutos, empecé a notar cómo sus jugos resbalaban por mi mano. La saqué de su coño y la ofrecí mis dedos completamente bañados de aquellos líquidos. Ella se apresuró a lamerlos y chuparlos con glotonería. Después, volví a introducirlos en su coño. Apenas si la había dado un par de sacudidas más en el coño, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

-¡Ya! ¡Me corro! – exclamó con los ojos entreabiertos - ¡Me viene! – dijo acelerando el vaivén de sus caderas - ¡Me corroooo! ¡Qué gustoooo!

-¡Eso es, Angie! ¡Córrete! – la dije al ver que se retorcía de placer. Después, se quedo inmóvil, mientras yo sacaba mis dedos de su coño y los llevaba a mi boca, a fin de limpiarlos de sus jugos. Chupé mis dedos y observé cómo aún respiraba con cierta excitación. Nos miramos fijamente.

-Creo que sí, Bella – me dijo – Definitivamente, soy bisexual. Me has servido de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

-Me ha gustado poder ayudarte, pero ... es hora de que me pagues, ¿no crees? – dije aparcando toda emoción y sacando a relucir mi carácter de zorra calculadora.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! – exclamó como si se hubiera olvidado de ello – ¡Lo siento! Aquí tienes – dijo dándome 15 Dolares que sacó de un bolsillo lateral de su falda.

-Si has quedado satisfecha, puedes volver cuando quieras – le dije mientras volvía a ponerse el suéter.

-Vale – aceptó sonriente – Nos vemos en clase. Hasta luego.

-Adiós – dije abriendo la puerta y dejándola salir de allí.

Me senté sobre el retrete intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido. El cuerpo de Angie me había encandilado. Era atractiva, aunque lo disimulase con aquellas ropas y esa actitud de adolescente simplona. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, en plena acción, se había portado como una campeona. Desde luego, el concepto que tenía de ella hasta entonces había cambiado radicalmente. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a fraguarse en mi mente una idea sobre ella. Más que una idea, era un plan. Un plan morboso y excitante que más tarde desarrollaría. Ahora estaba demasiado cansada. Miré el reloj. Las dos y media. Aún tenía tiempo para salir de allí sin ser vista por nadie, ya que las clases no empezaban hasta las tres. Decidí hacer "pellas" aquella tarde e irme de compras al centro. Me lo había ganado a pulso, después de tanta "marcha". Me quité la bota donde había estado echando todo el dinero a lo largo del día. Quería ver mis ganancias. Fui sacando billetes al tiempo que los contaba. ¡80 Dolares! ¡Menuda recaudación! Me puse el tanga y me coloqué la ropa. Ya en los lavabos, intenté asearme como pude y salí de allí, después de comprobar que el patio aún seguía desierto y nadie podría verme.

Caminé con paso firme y ligero hasta una de las puertas del patio, situada en una de las vallas exteriores del colegio y que comunicaba directamente con la calle. Creía haber alcanzado ya la puerta cuando una voz sonó a mi espalda.

-¡Señorita Swan! – exclamó alguien desde la caseta del portero.

-¡Qué! – contesté mientras me giraba para comprobar que era el portero del colegio quien me había llamado. Era un tipo bajito y cincuentón, siempre ataviado de forma impecable con el típico traje que suelen llevar los ordenanzas y los bedeles.

-Señorita, el director quiere hablar con usted – me dijo con educación intachable. Siempre llamaba a los alumnos por su apellido y con tratamiento de usted.

-¿Para qué? – pregunté sorprendida, mientras me acercaba a la caseta.

-Eso no lo sé – me contestó al tiempo que descolgaba un teléfono - ¿La hago subir? – preguntó. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a decir: - Sí, señor director. Va para allá – dijo colgando el auricular – Acompáñeme, señorita.

A continuación, salió de la caseta y me condujo hasta una pequeña puerta de servicio en la que nunca antes había reparado. Sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió. Tras la puerta se apareció ante nosotros una estrecha escalera cuya existencia desconocía. Supuse que formaba parte de un ala del edificio al que sólo tenían acceso profesores y empleados.

-Suba por esta escalera hasta la última planta – me indicó – Después, siga el pasillo hasta el final. Allí hay un vestíbulo que da acceso al despacho del señor director.

Atravesé la puerta y él la cerró tras de mí. Comencé a subir las escaleras mientras trataba de imaginar qué podía querer el director. Y precisamente ese día. Nunca antes había estado en su despacho, al que sólo llevaban a los alumnos problemáticos, rebeldes y con malas notas. Por un momento pensé que quizás hubiera descubierto mis prácticas durante aquel día. Pero ... ¿cómo? Era imposible. Nadie me había visto entrar o salir de los servicios de los chicos. Había tomado todas las precauciones para no levantar sospechas ni en los profesores ni en los empleados. - ¡No! Será otra cosa – pensé mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras.

Subí los cinco pisos que conducían al pasillo que me había indicado el portero, y caminé hasta el final del mismo. Allí se encontraba la puerta del despacho del director. Respiré hondo, me abroché la blusa hasta el cuello y bajé todo lo que pude mi minifalda. No quería que el director me viese enseñando tanta carne. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Toqué con los nudillos.

-Pasa – dijo el director – Te estaba esperando.

-Buenas tarde, señor Brown – dije entrando en el despacho. Él estaba de pié, dándome la espalda, y situado frente a un amplio ventanal desde el que podían contemplarse el patio y los campos de fútbol y baloncesto. Don Alfred, que así se llamaba, era un tipo de unos cincuenta y tanto años, con una calva incipiente, alto y corpulento.

-Puedes sentarte – me dijo sin volverse. Obedecí mientras echaba un vistazo a aquella estancia, hasta entones desconocida para mí. Estaba decorada impecablemente con muebles de madera color cerezo. Había varias estanterías plagadas de libros, un sofá de piel marrón y la típica mesa de despacho, amplia y llena de carpetas y papeles.

-¿Para qué quería verme? – pregunté tímidamente y con cierta expectación.

-Veras, Bella ... – me dijo mientras se giraba y se acercaba a la mesa – Parece ser que has tenido una mañana algo ajetreada.

-Sí ... verá ... es que no me encontraba bien. Creo que estoy enferma – expliqué – De hecho, me iba a casa ... cuando me ha llamado el portero.

-Ya ... – dijo añadiendo suspense al asunto. Supuse que los profesores le habrían contado que me había saltado una clase y que me había ausentado de otras dos - ¿De verdad crees que tus actividades iban a pasar inadvertidas para mí? – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y con gesto serio.

-No sé a qué se refiere – se me ocurrió decir. Negarlo fue mi primera reacción. Pero, era evidente que me había descubierto. Cuando creía que ya nada podría avergonzarme, descubrí que mi rostro se estaba enrojeciendo por momentos. Me había ruborizado al ser descubierta, en evidente prueba de mi culpabilidad.

-Vamos, Isabella. ¿Me tomas por tonto? – dijo sin dejar de mirarme fijamente – Te has pasado horas en los servicios del patio mientras entraban y salían chicos de allí. Bueno, en realidad, no sólo chicos ... ¿Acaso vas a negar que has tenido relaciones sexuales con todos ellos?

Ahora todo encajaba. Me había pillado con las manos en la masa y había mandado llamarme para ponerme de patitas en la calle. En realidad, era lo que me merecía. Había estado jugando con fuego y me había quemado. Bajé la mirada y guardé silencio esperando el inevitable veredicto: la expulsión.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – me preguntó. Permanecí en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo justificar aquello? No se me ocurría nada – Verás, Bella, este centro vive de su prestigio. Si la gente se entera de que una alumna de 16 años se está prostituyendo en el colegio, podría armarse una buena y nuestra reputación caería en picado – me explicó pacientemente y con tono suave – Ello por no hablar de los problemas con la Justicia. Sería un desastre para este colegio. Y también para mí ... ¿no crees?

-Sí ... supongo que sí – dije confirmando todo cuanto iba diciendo – ¡No lo volveré hacer! – intenté a la desesperada - ¡Nadie se enterará de lo que ha pasado! ¡Se lo juro! Pero ... no me expulse ... por favor – supliqué.

-¿He dicho yo que vaya a expulsarte? – me dijo mostrando por primera vez una leve sonrisa – Lo único que pretendo es proteger el colegio y su prestigio. Mira, Bella, lo que no puedes hacer es tirarte a medio colegio en los servicios del patio, y pensar que vas a pasar desapercibida. Podrías ser descubierta en cualquier momento y eso dispararía las alarmas.

Aquello sí que me había descolocado por completo. No sólo no me había expulsado inmediatamente sino que, además, me daba consejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Siempre le había tenido por un educador prudente y conservador. Le miré estupefacta por lo que me estaba diciendo. Él abrió un cajón de su mesa y sacó un pequeño objeto que colocó sobre la mesa. Era una llave. A continuación, la empujó lentamente con un dedo hasta el otro extremo, dejándola frente a mí. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? ¿Qué significaba? Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Esto es para ti – me dijo – Su anterior propietaria, tu hermana, me la ha devuelto esta mañana, cuando me ha dicho que abandonaba el colegio para "trabajar" con tu madre – me explicó. Cuando pronunció la palabra trabajar, hizo un inequívoco gesto con sus manos indicando las comillas.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo ... – dije sorprendida.

-Además – prosiguió - me ha dicho que tú ibas a ser su continuadora. Mira, cuando descubrí lo de tu hermana no me pareció del todo bien, pero soy consciente de que el colegio está lleno de adolescentes cargados de testosterona. Y tener a alguien como tu hermana, o como tú ahora, puede resultar muy positivo – me explicó – Los chicos necesitan desahogarse y ustedes les ofrecen lo que ellos buscan: sexo fácil, rápido y sin compromisos. Eso no sólo les sirve para desfogarse sino que contribuye a que estén más centrados y tranquilos. Las primeras semanas, habrá un revuelo alrededor tuyo. Igual que pasó con tu hermana. Pero, luego, todos se acostumbrarán a tus servicios y lo verán como algo normal. Algo de lo que pueden servirse para pasar un buen rato. ¡Joder! ¡Pero si hasta he comprobado que ha subido la nota media de todos ellos!

-¿Quiere decir que no le parece mal que siga con ... con ... esto? – le pregunté aún sin saber muy bien si aquello era real o lo estaba soñando.

-Por supuesto que me parece bien – me dijo – Es más, te pido que sigas adelante. Tal como has hecho hoy. Espero que seas tan buena como tu hermana y puedas tener contentos a todos – sentenció. En ese momento, puse la mirada sobre la llave que continuaba en la mesa.

-¿Y la llave? – pregunté - ¿Para qué es?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡La llave! – continuó – Esta llave abre un cuarto que hay al final de los vestuarios de los campos de fútbol. En él se almacenan balones, equipaciones, banderines ... Ya sabes, para los entrenamientos – me explicó – Sólo se utiliza por las tardes, a partir de las seis. No es muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que puedas atender a todos los alumnos allí, sin llamar la atención de nadie, ni tener que estar jugando al gato y al ratón con todo el mundo. Tiene hasta una ducha que puedes utilizar después de ... de ... ya sabes – me dijo como si le diese reparo utilizar expresiones como follar o chupar pollas - Ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora puedes faltar a clase siempre que quieras. Ya me ocuparé yo de cubrirte las espaldas ante los profesores.

-¿En serio? – pregunté sin salir de mi asombro. Lo que me estaba ofreciendo era un chollo. Un cuarto a mi disposición para atender a la clientela. ¡Era increíble! Y mi hermana había estado utilizando aquel sitio durante todo este tiempo. Y no me había dicho nada.

-¡Claro! – exclamó – Pero ... para disfrutar de estos privilegios antes deberás comprometerte a un par de cosas ... Verás, Bella, creo que lo que te estoy ofreciendo es muy interesante para ti. Pero, necesito algo a cambio ... – me insinuó.

En seguida creí entender a lo que se refería: quería que le hiciese un "trabajito". Seguro que mi hermana se lo había camelado así. - ¡Joder! ¡Qué cabrón! ¡Lo que quiere es aprovecharse de mí! – pensé. En fin ... si esa era la única forma de salir airosa de aquella situación ... Ya me había mentalizado de que lo quería era disfrutar de mi cuerpo, cuando volvió a sorprenderme con sus explicaciones

-Como sabrás, a menudo tengo que organizar encuentros y reuniones con directores de otros centros. Incluso con rectores y decanos de Universidades, Facultades y Escuelas Universitarias de todo el país – me explicó – Tengo también contactos políticos con personalidades del Ministerio. Bueno, en resumen, ... a veces estas reuniones se convierten en fiestas de otro tipo ... Tú ya me entiendes, ¿verdad? – me preguntó – Es frecuente que se soliciten ciertos servicios profesionales de jovencitas dispuestas a todo. Se te pagará, por supuesto. Estas personalidades y alto cargos pueden ser muy generosos ... siempre que queden satisfechos. Tu hermana aceptó mi proposición y pudo así disfrutar de los privilegios que le ofrecía. ¿Y tú? ¿Aceptas?

-¡Sí! – contesté rotundamente y sin duda alguna. Extendí mi brazo, recogí la llave y la guardé en mi bolso. Aquella proposición no había ni que pensársela. Suponía la oportunidad de moverme con libertad por el colegio, disfrutando de privilegios que nadie más tenía y facilitando mi nueva condición de puta "oficial". Y además, me ofrecía una trabajo de puta en toda regla, con tipos adinerados y de categoría. Era demasiado tentador para rechazarlo.

¡Chica lista! – exclamó cuando vio que aceptaba sin dudarlo.

Una vez superados los peores temores que anunciaban mi inmediata expulsión, supuse que mis visitas a aquel despacho serían frecuentes a partir de ese momento. Casi instintivamente, volví a recuperar mi recién estrenada personalidad de puta descarada.

-No hay problema – respondí – Pero, ¿va a ofrecerme todo esto sin comprobar si soy buena? – le pregunté mientras me ponía en pié – Creo que antes debería probar la "mercancía", ¿no?

-¡Buena idea! – exclamó con entusiasmo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Me acerqué a él rodeando la mesa. Él continuaba sentado sobre su sillón. Era uno de esos que tienen ruedas y que son giratorios. Tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas, circunstancia que aproveché para colocarme entre ellas situando mi pecho a escasos centímetros de su cara, al tiempo que desbrochaba mi blusa - ¡Vaya par de tetitas! – exclamó al contemplarlas.

-Si tanto le gustan, ¿a qué espera para comérmelas?

Empezó a mordisquear mis pezones una vez que hubo bajado el sujetador. Sus manos palparon mi culo, aferrándose con fuerza a mis carnosas nalgas. Mi faldita ya estaba otra vez subida hasta arriba, casi en mi vientre, y una de sus manos frotó mi clítoris. Apartó el tanga hacia un lado e introdujo su dedo corazón en mi interior. Después, comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo de mi coño, como si pretendiera masturbarme. Todo ello sin dejar de devorar mis tetas.

-¡Señor director! – exclamé al sentir cómo jugaba con mi coño - ¡Qué bien lo hace! Si sigue así, conseguirá que me corra – le dije. Entonces me aparté de él medio metro. Él me miró, con un gesto de lujuria que nunca antes hubiera imaginado en aquel respetado educador – Es hora de que le coma la polla, ¿no cree? – le pregunté adoptando el gesto más desvergonzado y pícaro que pude.

-¡Sí! – exclamó. Sin levantarse de su asiento, se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, dejándome ver su polla, aún algo flácida. Me puse en cuclillas y cogí su verga, mientras él respiraba de forma acelerada.

-¡Bonita polla, señor director! Seguro que mi hermana la conoce muy bien, ¿verdad? – le dije. Al momento, acerqué su capullo a mi boca y comencé a lamerlo. Casi al instante su polla empezó a ganar vigor, y para cuando quise metérmela dentro ya estaba tan dura como el acero. La mamé durante unos minutos, mientras él jugaba con mi cabello, enredado entre sus dedos. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada mientras se deslizaba entre mis labios. Entonces, dio un respingo en su asiento y se puso en pié. Yo seguía en cuclillas con la polla en mi boca.

-¡Ponte de rodillas! – me ordenó.

Obedecí sin sacar su polla de mi boca. Cuando me hube colocado como él quería, tomó mi melena con fuerza, recogiéndola con una mano, justo por detrás de mi cabeza, como si de una coleta se tratara. Y entonces empezó a mover su pelvis y sus caderas lentamente, haciendo que su rabo entrara y saliera de mi boca con cada envestida. Al sujetar con fuerza mi cabeza ya no era yo quien llevaba el control de cuanta polla quería meter o sacar de la boca. Él seguía aumentado el ritmo, y cada vez las envestidas eran más violentas y profundas. Cuando su polla entraba, podía sentir el glande chocando contra mi garganta y los testículos golpeando mi barbilla. Y cuando retrocedía, su capullo salía unos centímetros de mi boca. Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba haciéndole una mamada. Aquello era otra cosa. Algo que aún no había experimentado antes. El señor director me estaba ... ¡follando la boca!

-¡Glurp! ¡Glurp! ¡Glurp! – era el ruido que mi garganta producía. Él permanecía en silencio, limitándose a bombear sobre mi boca. Una mezcla de saliva y líquido preseminal descendía por las comisuras de mis labios, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquello, lejos de desagradarme, era muy morboso y placentero. Continuó follándome la boca hasta que, de repente, frenó en secó sus envestidas apoyando su capullo en mi lengua. Se llevó una mano a los huevos, después de soltar mi melena y empezó a eyacular dentro de mi boca. Varios fueron los disparos que pude sentir en mi campanilla. Tragué, como siempre, apreciando el dulce sabor de su leche y, después, lamí su capullo en agradecimiento por aquella nueva experiencia que me había regalado. Pensé que, después de todo, sí era el gran educador que siempre había creído. Al menos a mí me acaba de enseñar una cosa nueva: a follar por la boca.

-¡Señor director! ¡Se ha corrido sin probar mis otros agujeros! – le dije pensando que quería examinar toda la "mercancía". Él se había desplomado sobre el sillón y su polla volvía a estar flácida.

-¡Ya tendré tiempo de probarlos! – me contestó mientras respiraba profundamente y entre jadeos – Ahora, ¡vete! – me ordenó – Y cumple tu parte del trato.

-No se preocupe. Cumpliré – aseguré al tiempo que recolocaba mi ropa y salía a toda prisa de su despacho.

Ya en las escaleras, quise gritar de alegría, pero me contenté con lanzar una sonora carcajada. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel primer día como puta "oficial" del colegio había sido un éxito. Todo había salido a pedir de boca. ¡Mejor imposible!


	10. Chapter 10

Llegué a casa ansiosa por ver a mi madre y a mi hermana. Quería narrarles mis aventuras en el colegio. Contarles cómo en sólo una mañana había dejado atrás a la recatada niña que mis compañeros habían conocido hasta entonces, para convertirme en el más preciado objeto de deseo de la escuela. Cómo había llamado la atención de mis compañeros, calentándoles con mis gestos descarados y mi provocativa forma de vestir. Y cómo había satisfecho a todos ellos, ganándome así un merecido prestigio como puta "oficial" del colegio. Y les enseñaría los 80 Dolares de recaudación, además de explicarles los nuevos privilegios adquiridos, gracias al director, y que mi hermana conocía tan bien. Estaba segura de que se sentirían orgullosas de mí. Orgullosas de la gran puta en la que poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo

Sin embargo, la casa estaba en silencio. La recorrí, habitación por habitación, en busca de alguna de ellas dos, pero no había nadie. Supuse que habrían salido a hacer algún "trabajito".

-En fin ... – dije algo decepcionada – Ya tendré tiempo de contárselo.

Tenía el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor y los fluidos corporales de mis clientes, así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Bajo el reparador chorro de agua caliente, recapacité sobre todo lo que había conseguido en apenas una horas. Me planteé no volver a clase, haciendo de aquel almacén-vestuario mi pequeño "cuartel general". Allí podría atender como es debido a todos los chicos. Recibirlos en grupos numerosos y así poder disfrutar de varias pollas al mismo tiempo. Sin problemas de espacio. Además, el director me había dicho que podía faltar a clase todo lo que quisiera.

Cerré los ojos con el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo y pensé que, por extraño que pareciera, nada sentía por todos aquellos chicos con los que había estado en los servicios. Había tenido sus pollas en todos mis agujeros, y en mi estómago había una buena cantidad de sus respetivos códigos genéticos. De su semen, vamos. En cambio, ningún sentimiento me generaban, salvo el grato recuerdo del placer que me habían dado sus pollas. Nada más. Era una cuestión puramente física. En cambio, Angie había provocado algo distinto en mí. Me atraía de forma especial y quería descubrir más de ella. Recordé su cuerpo: suave, terso y generoso en carnes, aunque para nada gordo. Y su coño: húmedo y cálido al mismo tiempo. Y su cara: inocente y atractiva. ¿Y su mente? ¿Qué pasaba por aquel cerebro plano y simple?

Entonces una imagen se apoderó de mi cabeza. Era Angie, vestida con una diminuta falda y una camiseta ceñida que marcaba sus enormes melones. Podían apreciarse sus erectos pezones apretados bajo la ajustada tela. La imaginé sobre unos zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros, contoneando sus caderas. Con cada paso, sus tetas se movían rítmicamente y su corta minifalda dejaba entrever parte de sus carnosas nalgas. Después, otra imagen de ella me vino a la mente: rodeada de pollas. Utilizando su boca y sus manos para satisfacerlas. Con ese gesto de niña tonta y remilgada en su rostro.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía dos dedos dentro de mi coño y me masturbaba enérgicamente. Abrí los ojos y desperté de mi ensoñamiento. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? En un solo día había conseguido más que en el resto de mi vida, convirtiéndome exactamente en lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, era aquella insulsa y simplona adolescente a la que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y que me provocaba aquellas oscuras fantasías.

Salí de la ducha y me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes y mis zapatillas de deporte. Había estado todo el día vestida con prendas ceñidas e incómodas y pensé que, para ir de compras al centro comercial, una ropa así era lo más práctico. Cogí los 260 Dolares que había ganado aquel fin de semana, los junté con la recaudación de aquella mañana, y me dispuse a gastarlos en ropa sexy y provocativa. En realidad aquello no se trataba de un simple capricho, sino de una inversión en mi pequeño pero próspero negocio de prostitución colegial.

Tomé un autobús para llegar hasta el centro comercial y media hora más tarde me encontraba enfrascada en decidir qué prendas me sentaban mejor y me hacían más atractiva. Perdí la noción del tiempo probándome ropa e imaginando cual sería el efecto que causaría en mis compañeros el verme con aquellas minúsculas y ceñidas prendas.

-¡Se les va a caer la baba! – exclamé dentro de uno de los probadores al contemplarme con una falda de apenas un palmo de longitud que dejaba visible la "sonrisa" de mis nalgas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que eran más de las seis de la tarde. Si quería organizar bien a la clientela para el día siguiente, debía ponerme manos a la obra. Recordé que no había quitado el modo silencioso a mi móvil. Lo saqué y pude comprobar que había recibido 15 mensajes y una llamada perdida. Los ojeé, deteniéndome en uno que, en seguida, captó mi atención de forma especial:

"ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN. ME GUSTARÍA QUEDAR CONTIGO OTRA VEZ, PERO NO TENGO MÁS DINERO. UN BESO". ANGIE.

Por extraño que parezca, mi mente dejó a un lado los otros catorce mensajes, todos ellos de chicos pidiéndome una cita, y se centró en ella. Quería quedar conmigo y repetir lo de unas horas antes. Lo cierto es que yo estaba deseando meter mi cara entre sus muslos y lamer su perfecto coño. Pero, el caso es que, si no tenía pasta ... yo no podría atenderla. Si quería ser una auténtica puta no podía caer en la tentación de follar con la gente si antes no me pagaban lo estipulado. Era una pena, porque realmente me apetecía follar con ella. Pero, sin dinero por delante, y sintiéndolo mucho ... no había nada que hacer.

Intenté sacarla de mi cabeza y me dispuse a organizar el horario de mis citas. ¡Joder! ¡14 clientes! Sólo llevaba un día como puta en el colegio y estaba viendo que tendría que salir de las tiendas de ropa y dirigirme a una papelería a comprar una agenda. Si la clientela seguía aumentando, no tendría tiempo material para atenderlos a todos.

-Si mi hermana pudiera ayudarme ... – pensé. Pero mi hermana ya no quería volver al colegio. Lo había dejado para dedicarse a una clientela de más categoría. Ante esta idea, la imagen de Angie volvió a aparecer frente a mí. Volví a imaginarla rodeada de chicos, follándola por todos los agujeros. Y ella, con los ojos en blanco, gimiendo de placer y suplicando que no parasen de follarla

-¡Ya está! ¡Esa es la solución! – exclamé para mis adentros. Tenía que convencerla para que se uniera a mí. Adiestrarla para convertirla en una puta. Con su ayuda, podría atender a todos los chicos, además de contar con una compañera de aventuras. Alguien con quien crecer en el mundo de la prostitución; con quien compartir nuevas experiencias; con quien disfrutar a tope de cada momento.

Angie reunía las condiciones básicas para llevar adelante mi plan. Según ella misma me había confesado, ya había practicado sexo con chicos. Además, su bisexualidad jugaba a mi favor. Por otra parte, era una chica sin muchas perspectivas de futuro: malas notas, poca sesera y nula popularidad entre los compañeros. Pensé que quizás no me fuese tan difícil convertirla en alguien parecido a mí. Moldearla a mi imagen y semejanza. Jugar con ella hasta convertirla en una puta sin remedio. Aquella idea me hizo mojar mis recién puestas braguitas. ¡Qué morbo me daba aquel plan!

Cogí mi móvil, dispuesta a llamarla, cuando advertí que el origen de la llamada pérdida que había quedado registrada no era sino el teléfono de Angie. Aquello me gustó. No tenía dinero para pagarme, pero aún así insistía en mostrar su interés por mí. Pensé que aquello era algo que podría utilizar en mi favor. Marqué su número y escuché los tonos. Angie descolgó.

-¿Si? – preguntó.

-Angie, soy Bella. He recibido tu sms y quiero hablar contigo – la expliqué.

-Dime ... – contestó con expectativa.

-Verás ... me gustaría hablarlo en persona. ¿Podemos quedar?

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar al centro comercial?

-Diez minutos – respondió.

-Pues ... ¡vente para acá! Te espero frente a Zara – la dije pensando en seguir con mis compras.

-Voy para allá – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Mientras seguía ojeando ropa, repasé mentalmente cómo conseguir llevar a mi terreno a Angie. ¿Debería intentar hacerlo con engaños? ¿O quizás debería planteárselo sin más? Sin tener claro qué estrategia seguir para alcanzar mis propósitos, vi cómo ella aparecía frente a la tienda. Instantáneamente mi coño comenzó a soltar flujos. La idea de adiestrarla para ser puta me ponía muy cachonda. Entretanto, ella miraba a un lado y a otro, buscándome, ataviada con las mismas prendas que unas horas antes: jersey verde, falda con vuelo hasta los tobillos y sandalias planas. Pensé que aquella forma de vestir era lo primero que había que cambiar. Salí de la tienda y ella hizo un gesto al encontrarse frente a mí.

-¡Hola! – exclamó en un tono impropio de una chica de 16 años. Hablaba como una niña de 10. Que fuera tan cría me cabreaba. Pero también me excitaba.

-¡Hola! – respondí - ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo? – la ofrecí con la idea de así poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Es que ... no tengo dinero – dijo.

-No importa – atajé – Yo te invito.

Nos sentamos en la "terraza" de una cafetería. De estas que hay en los centros comerciales. Pedimos un par de refrescos y me dispuse a proponerle mi plan.

-Verás ... Angela- titubeé aún sin saber muy bien como afrontar el tema. Ella me miraba expectante – Parece ser que te ha gustado lo de antes. Ya sabes ... lo de los servicios.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclamó – Si tuviera dinero te pagaría ahora mismo para repetirlo – me confesó.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar – apunté - ¿Qué te parece si te ofreciese la posibilidad de estar conmigo siempre que quieras y sin pagar?

-¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí – respondí – ¿Y si, además, te ofreciera la posibilidad de dejar de ser una chica del montón para convertirte en una de las chicas más populares y envidiadas del colegio?

-Me encantaría – contestó con los ojos iluminados.

-Yo podría conseguirlo ... – insinué – Siempre y cuando tú ... tú ... me ayudaras en mi pequeño negocio en el colegio – dije observando su reacción.

-¿Quieres decir que te ayude con los chicos? – preguntó sin excesivas muestras de sorpresa.

-¡Esos es! – confirmé – Verás ... cada vez tengo más clientela y si la cosa sigue en aumento, no podré atenderlos a todos.

-Ya, pero yo no les caigo muy bien a los chicos ... Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero ningún tío pagaría para estar conmigo – dijo bajando el tono en muestra de su escasa autoestima.

-Pero eso es por tu forma de vestir – la dije – Con un poco de ropa sexy, algo de maquillaje y la actitud adecuada, volverás locos a todos los tíos del colegio.

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo aseguro – la dije con firmeza – Pero antes tengo que saber si estás dispuesta a todo – la expliqué. Ella pareció no entenderme del todo y decidí hablar sin rodeos – Verás ... antes me has dicho que habías tenido sexo con chicos, ¿no?

-Sí. Fue este verano – me dijo – Unas seis o siete veces.

-¿Con el mismo chico? - pregunté.

-No. Con dos diferentes – contestó.

-Vale – dije pensando en que no estaba nada mal - ¿Y sólo follaste o hiciste algo más?

-Pues ... me pidieron que ... que ... se la chupase – me dijo titubeante.

-O sea, que has mamado pollas. ¿no? ¿Y qué? ¿Te gustó? – la pregunté.

-Bueno ... pues ... la verdad ... es que sí. No estuvo mal – reconoció.

-Eso está bien. A partir de ahora vas a comerte muchas pollas. Así que será mejor que te guste, ¿no crees? – dije riendo. Ella sonrió, pero en realidad me dio la sensación de que no había entendido mi pequeño chiste. Decidí continuar con el interrogatorio: - ¿Has follado por el culo?

-Pues ... uno de lo chicos siempre me estaba diciendo que tenía un culo estupendo – me explicó – Y dijo que quería metérmela por ahí. Lo intentamos unas cuantas veces, pero me dolía y lo dejamos.

-Bueno, no importa – dije restándole importancia al asunto – Pero habrá que ponerle remedio al asunto. Una buena puta debe utilizar todos sus agujeros – comenté mientras se me ocurría una idea – Oye, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi casa y así me enseñas lo que sabes hacer?

-Vale, pero no puedo llegar tarde a casa – me dijo – Mis padres son muy estrictos y si me retraso, me castigarán.

-¡No te preocupes! No tardaremos mucho – la tranquilicé mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras sillas. Lo cierto es que apenas si había puesto objeción alguna a mi proposición. ¡Qué fácil me estaba resultando todo!

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, abrí con sumo cuidado. Mi madre o mi hermana podrían estar atendiendo clientes y no quería que Angie conociese a lo que se dedicaba el resto de mi familia. Al menos, por el momento. Cuando comprobé que no había "moros en la costa", la hice pasar. Parecía que la casa continuaba vacía. Ya estábamos en el piso superior, frente a mi habitación, cuando escuché la voz de mi madre.

-¡Bella ¿Eres tú? – preguntó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Soy yo! – grité - ¡He venido con una amiga! – añadí mientras mi madre subía las escaleras.

-¡Hola! – le dijo a Angie cuando alcanzó el piso superior.

-¡Hola! – replicó.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi madre había subido por curiosidad. Quería ver quién era mi amiga. Pocas veces había llevado a casa a alguna compañera del colegio y supuse que aquello le pareció extraño, precisamente aquel día. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto e hice pasar a Angie.

-¡Espérame aquí! – la ordené – En seguida vuelvo – añadí mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía hacia mi madre.

-¿Quién es? – me preguntó en voz baja para que Angela no nos escuchara.

-Es una compañera de clase. Bueno, en realidad, es una clienta. Es bisexual y quiere que la desvirgue el culo – la expliqué ocultando mis verdaderas intenciones. Aunque, en realidad no estaba mintiendo, mi plan iba mucho más allá. Pero, por el momento, no quería dar muchas explicaciones.

-Por lo que veo ... te ha ido bien en el colegio, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí. He recaudado 80 Dolares – dije con orgullo -Ya te contaré. ¿Vale? - añadí dando por zanjado el tema, de momento. Ya tendría tiempo de contarla mis andanzas en el colegio. Ahora tenía otra prioridad.

-Vale – concluyó mi madre – Por cierto, ¿cómo piensas desvirgar el trasero de esta chica? – me preguntó. Antes de que pudiese responder, realizó una nueva pregunta: - ¿Tienes instrumentos adecuados?

-Pues ... la verdad ... es que ...

-¡Ven a mi habitación! – me dijo. Nos dirigimos a su cuarto. Abrió el armario y saco una maleta metálica. No era un maletín, ya que era más grande, pero tampoco era una de esas maletas de viaje que usa todo el mundo. La puso sobre su cama - Mira, cariño – dijo abriendo la maleta – Aquí tienes todo lo necesario para una tarea como ésta.

En aquella maleta había de todo: vibradores y consoladores de diferentes formas y tamaños; varios frascos de lubricantes; diversos artefactos para colocar enemas; y otros muchos artilugios cuya finalidad desconocía en aquel momento.

-¡Toma, hija! – dijo mi madre entregándome la maleta – Utiliza todo lo que necesites – añadió.

-Gracias, mamá – la dije recogiendo la maleta y dándola un beso en la mejilla – Luego te cuento, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, cariño – dijo mientras yo abandonaba su habitación.

Ya en mi habitación, Angie se había sentado en la cama. Coloqué la maleta sobre una silla mientras pensaba en si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Unos días antes, en aquélla misma habitación, yo misma había perdido la virginidad bajo los sabios consejos de mi hermana. Y ahora, era yo quien pretendía adiestrar a Angie. La diferencia estribaba en que yo me sometí voluntariamente a las órdenes de Alice. Quería descubrir aquello que tanto la hacía disfrutar junto a mi propia madre. Y una vez que lo probé, fue tal el cúmulo de maravillosas sensaciones que decidí seguir los pasos de ellas dos y convertirme en puta. Lo hice consciente y voluntariamente. Pero Angie ... era tan ingenua y simple que no tenía suficiente personalidad para oponerse a mis propósitos. ¿Quería ella realmente entrar en un mundo del que difícilmente tendría escapatoria? Desde luego, había demostrado que no era precisamente una santa. Había pagado a una puta (a mí) para descubrir si era bisexual. Y ahora, estaba en mi habitación aparentemente dispuesta a demostrarme sus habilidades para convertirse en puta. ¿No se preguntaba si estaba actuando correctamente? La miré intentando descubrir algún gesto de duda o de remordimientos en su rostro. Pero nada. Parecía como si no tuviera conciencia. Como si no se plantease si lo que le iba a suceder estaba bien o mal. ¿Acaso era tan simple que sólo hacía lo que su cuerpo la pedía? Así. ¡Sin más! ¡Sin problemas de conciencia! Pues si ella no tenía problemas de este tipo, ¿por qué habría de tenerlos yo? Al fin y al cabo, si no quería hacer algo ... sólo tenía que decirlo.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡A por ella! ¡Que se entere de lo que la espera a partir de ahora! – pensé.

-Bueno, Bella... Y ahora, ¿qué? – me preguntó.

-¡Ponte en pelotas que vamos a empezar! – la ordené dejando a un lado cualquier indicio de autocensura por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con ella.

Me obedeció sin rechistar y se quitó la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda frente a mí. La cogí de la mano y la conduje al servicio. Allí estaba la perilla que yo misma había utilizado aquella mañana para dejar limpio mi trasero.

-Voy a ponerte un enema – la expliqué – Quiero que tengas el culo limpio para trabajártelo bien. A partir de ahora, quiero que todas las mañanas, antes de ir al colegio, te pongas uno y te asegures de que llevas el trasero limpio y dispuesto para ser follado.

-Vale– dijo asumiendo por completo todo lo que yo la decía – Lo que tú digas.

Hice que entrara en la bañera y le apliqué el enema. Ella, de cuclillas, continuaba con ese gesto simplón en su rostro. No mostraba oposición alguna a mis indicaciones y aquello me espoleaba para darla toda la caña que pudiese. Unos minutos más tarde, retiré el enema de su ano, dejándolo aseado y limpio para follar a tope. Volvimos a la habitación.

-¡Túmbate en la cama! – la ordené – Voy a ver si tu coño está dilatado lo suficiente como para que te follen sin problemas – dije mientras abría la maleta que me había entregado mi madre.

Saqué varios vibradores y consoladores y los dejé sobre la cama. Vacilé unos segundos tratando de elegir el consolador adecuado. Finalmente, me decidí por uno de color carne y de tamaño medio. Simulaba al detalle un pene humano: el glande, los testículos y unas pequeñas estrías (como si de venas se tratase). Aunque nunca antes había tenido uno de aquellos artilugios entre mis manos, me sentí cómoda al tocarlos – Voy a meterte este consolador por el coño. Si te duele, dímelo y pararé, ¿vale?

Ella asintió al tiempo que separaba sus piernas preparándose para recibir aquel pedazo de látex en su interior. Antes de enchufárselo, acaricié suavemente su coño durante unos momentos y separé sus labios con una de mis manos. Después, metí el consolador en mi boca lubricándolo con mi saliva. Cuando estuvo bien mojado, lo apunté hacia su vagina y lo empujé lentamente. El consolador comenzó a deslizarse en el coño de Angie, sin aparente esfuerzo. Ella permanecía en silencio, así que decidí meterlo hasta el fondo. Lo agarré con fuerza y, de un golpe seco, lo introduje casi en su totalidad.

-Angie, tienes 20 centímetros dentro – la dije - ¿Qué sientes? ¿Te duele?

-¡No! ¡No me duele! ¡Me gusta! – exclamó – Es como cuando lo hice este verano.

-¡Bien! Eso significa que tu coño puede albergar una polla sin problemas – la dije mientras comenzaba a sacar el consolador. Noté cómo según iba saliendo, su coño soltaba gran cantidad de flujos. Acerqué el consolador a su boca- ¡Toma! ¡Prueba tus propios jugos! Así veré que tal chupas una polla. Aunque sea de plástico – la dije sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba de mí por momentos. Angie abrió la boca mientras yo introducía la falsa polla en su interior.

-¡Ahhggg! – exclamó cuando la boca se le llenó por completo.

-¡Chúpalo! – la ordené - ¡Quiero que lo chupes como si fuera una polla de verdad! Si lo haces bien, mañana vendrás conmigo a follar en el colegio.

-¡Slurpp! ¡Slurpp! – exclamaba mientras el consolador se deslizaba entre sus labios, al ritmo que marcaba el mete-saca que yo iba imponiendo.

Ella cabeceaba lentamente adelante y atrás mientras yo empujaba el consolador cada vez más adentro de su boca. Quería saber cuánta polla era capaza de absorver. El consolador iba ganando terreno centímetro a centímetro en el interior de su boca, pero ella seguía chupando sin excesivas dificultades. Mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome fijamente. Era como si me quisiese demostrar que podía con todo lo que se le fuese poniendo por delante. Ya eran más de tres cuartas partes del consolador lo que había conseguido meter dentro, cuando le sobrevino una pequeña arcada. Lo lógico hubiese sido sacarle aquel trozo de látex de la boca, pero sabía que para un buen adiestramiento debía forzarla un poco, tal y como mi hermana había hecho conmigo. Cedí un poco y saqué unos centímetro del consolador, para dejar que se repusiese.

-¡Vamos, nena! Tienes que aprender a tener una polla metida hasta la garganta – la dije – No querrás que cuando llegue la ocasión te atragantes con un rabo. Debes respirar por la nariz y dejar que la polla avance libremente en tu interior – la aconsejé recordando los sabios consejos de mi hermana – Cuando notes el capullo en la campanilla, relájate y déjale vía libre. ¡Vamos otra vez! – exclamé volviendo a empujar el consolador con fuerza.

-¡Arrgghh! – exclamó. Había empujado tan fuerte que casi se cuela todo el pedazo de plástico en su garganta. Esta vez, aguantó perfectamente. Dejé unos segundo el consolador metido hasta su garganta, mientras la estimulaba frotando su clítoris con mis dedos.

-¡Eso es, Angie! ¡Muy bien! – la animé mientras me observaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder – Ahora los chicos podrán follarte la boca sin que te asfixies.

-¡Ahhhh! – exclamó una vez que saqué todo el consolador de su boca. Tomó aire un par de veces para intentar reponerse del esfuerzo y me dijo: - ¿Lo hago bien?

-¡Muy bien! – exclamé. Pensé que aquella chica no estaba acostumbrada a destacar en nada y el verse dominando aquellas prácticas la hacía sentir bien – Ahora viene lo más difícil: tu culito. Hay que desvirgarlo para que mañana puedas ayudarme con los chicos. Quiero que seas capaz de follar por todos los agujeros. Como una buena puta. Además, con ese pedazo de culo que tienes, los tíos van a querer follártelo en cuando te lo vean.

Gracias, Bella – me dijo – Me hace mucha ilusión pensar que los chicos del cole quieran follarme.

-¡Ya lo verás! – la aseguré – Ahora, ¡date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas! – la ordené.

Ella me obedeció mientras yo buscaba uno de los frascos de lubricante que había visto en la maleta de mi madre. Cogí uno de ellos y lo abrí. Era una especie de vaselina. Unté bien el ojete de Angie, procurando que aquel lubricante se alojase dentro de su recto, y metí un par de dedos en su interior, intentando dilatar cuanto pude aquel estrecho orificio. Tras un par de minutos en aquella tarea, un tercer dedo se coló en su ano. Procuré hacer fuerza con mis tres dedos dentro, separándolos para abrir bien su ojete. Sabía que lo más importante era que la entrada estuviese bien dilatada. Pensé en utilizar un consolador más pequeño pero, casi al momento, cambié de opinión y me decidí por el mismo que había usado para su coño y su boca. Al fin y al cabo, de lo que se trataba era de conseguir que su culo pudiese recibir una polla. Y allí, lo más parecido a una polla de verdad, era aquel consolador.

-¡Allá va, Angie! – anuncié - ¡Relaja bien el trasero! – la aconsejé mientras el primer contacto del látex con su culo tenía lugar – Lo más doloroso es el principio. Luego te gustará – la dije introduciendo los primeros centímetros del consolador. Ella no decía nada y el capullo estaba a punto de atravesar su puerta trasera. Sin embargo, llegó el punto en el que su recto parecía no dar más de sí. Lo intenté varias veces. Con suavidad. Pero estaba claro que si no utilizaba la fuerza bruta, aquel orificio no daría más de sí – Angie, voy a meterlo de golpe – la avisé – Creo que te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que aguantar.

-Vale, Bella – dijo con serenidad – Hazme lo que quieras. Aguantaré.

Una vez más, Angie se entregaba por completo a mí. No parecía importarle lo que la sucediera, siempre y cuando fuese yo quien se lo hiciese. Su confianza ciega en mí, me alagó, y pese a que no quería hacerla daño, sabía que la única manera de llevar a buen término aquello era forzando su agujero trasero. Así que, sin pensarlo más, apliqué toda la fuerza que pude sobre el consolador. Durante unos segundos, su ano resistió la presión, mientras ella lanzaba un gritó de dolor. Pero, en seguida, su culo cedió y dejó vía libre a la polla de látex que se deslizó hasta los simulados testículos.

-¡Ahhhh! – gritó Angie.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tienes dentro! – exclamé – En seguida se te pasará el dolor – la tranquilicé mientras acariciaba sus nalgas y su coño, para que se relajase. El consolador estaba totalmente incrustado en su ano y el líquido lubricante resbalaba por sus muslos – Dejaré el consolador dentro de tu culo un rato, para que se acostumbré al tamaño de una polla. ¿Vale, Angie?

-Sí ... vale ... Bella... – dijo – Creo que está empezando a gustarme tenerlo dentro.

-Cuando lo tengas bien dilatado, podrás follar por el culo del mismo modo que por el coño – la expliqué – Y ahora, ¡date la vuelta sin sacarte el consolador, que te voy a comer el coño!

Ella me obedeció y se giró, tumbándose sobre la cama y separando las piernas, con cuidado de que el trozo de látex que tenía en el culo no la partiera en dos. Yo llevaba toda la tarde deseando meter mi cabeza entre sus muslos y entregarme al placer de lamer su conejo. Y por fin iba a hacerlo. Me acerqué a su entrepierna y, sin más, me lancé a comer su delicado y húmedo coño. Lo lamí con glotonería mientras frotaba con vigor su clítoris. Palpé sus deliciosas nalgas aferrando mis manos con fuerza sobre ellas. De su raja no paraban de fluir jugos, que yo atrapaba con mis labios. Y Angie acariciaba mi cabeza, balanceándola lentamente hacia su coño.

-¡Sigue! ¡No pares, Bella! – exclamó.

-¡Slurpp! – exclamaba mientras lamía su coño- ¡Me encanta tu coño! – dije presa de la lujuria - ¡Que rico!

Cuando más excitada estaba por la situación, pensando que nos esperaba un largo rato entregadas a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos, una voz que procedía de la puerta de mi habitación nos interrumpió, y me hizo sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas de Angie.

-Ya veo que se lo estan pasando de vicio ... – dijo mi hermana desde la puerta. Llevaba un albornoz y tenía el pelo mojado. Parecía evidente que se acababa de duchar. Noté cómo a Angie se le había helado la sangre, presa del pudor. Realmente no era para menos.

-¡Alice! – exclamé.

-Pero, ¿qué les pasa? ¡No se corten! ¡Sigan con lo suyo! – dijo animándonos a continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo. Angie permanecía inmóvil y en silencio – Sólo venía a preguntarte si necesitas ayuda ... – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y con sonrisa pícara. Entonces entendí lo que estaba proponiendo.

-Pues, la verdad es que no nos vendría nada mal otro coño, ¿verdad Angie? – le dije con descaro. Ella no supo qué contestar y supuse que, en realidad, no entendía nada. Entonces mi hermana, cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se quitó el albornoz dejando al desnudo su perfecto cuerpo. Subió a la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Angie, y se colocó de cuclillas sobre su cara, dejando su coño a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-¡Vamos, pequeña! ¡Cómeme el coño! – dijo Alice.

-Angie, ¡adelante! – la grité - ¡Cómeselo!

Angie continuaba algo cortada por la aparición de mi hermana. A pesar de nuestros comentarios, parecía como si aquello la hubiese descolocado. Ante su pasividad, Alice reaccionó al instante y comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, de tal forma que no era Angie la que le comía el coño, sino que era mi hermana quien restregaba toda su entrepierna por la cara de Angie. Yo, por mi parte me centré en mi labor de comerle el coño a mi amiga, de tal forma que Angela tenía sus tres agujeros ocupados: el coño, por mi boca; el culo, por el consolador; y la boca, por el coño de mi hermana.

Después de unos minutos en aquella posición, alcé la vista para contemplar la escena, sin dejar de frotar el clítoris de Angie con mis manos. Mi hermana, que seguía en cuclillas sobre la cara de Angie, separó sus nalgas con las manos y pude ver como acercaba su abierto culo a la boca de Angie.

-¡Vamos, nena! ¡Fóllame el culo con la lengua! – ordenó mi hermana.

Casi al instante la lengua de Angie entró en contactó con el ano de Alice. Unos segundos más tarde, mi hermana botaba sobre la lengua de Angie, metiéndola y sacándola de su trasero. El ángulo de visión era escaso, pero pude ver cómo cada vez que mi hermana descendía sobre la cara de Angie, la lengua de ésta desaparecía por completo en el interior de su culo y su nariz se aplastaba contra su coño.

-¡Eso es! – exclamó mi hermana girando su cabeza hacia mí. Yo aún no me había desnudado. Mi hermana me miró mientras continuaba botando sobre la cara de Angi - ¿De dónde has sacado a esta zorrita? – me preguntó. Sin darme tiempo a contestarla añadió: - ¡Qué bien lo hace la muy puta! ¡Vamos, hermanita! ¡Despelótate que vamos a hacer un "rondo"!

¿Un "rondo"? ¿Y eso que era? Me pregunté a mi misma mientras me quitaba los vaqueros y la camiseta. Recordé el "circuito" que hicimos mi madre, mi hermana y yo con 7 clientes. Al principio también me sonó raro, pero luego fue lo más espectacular que había experimentado en mi corta trayectoria como puta. Seguro que lo del "rondo" también era algo espectacular.

-Ya estoy, Alice– dije una vez que me hube desnudado por completo.

-¡Bien! – dijo poniéndose en pié sobre la cama. Angie seguía tumbaba, sin decir nada, y con la cara mojada por los flujos de mi hermana. A continuación, Alice nos explicó en qué consistía un "rondo" – Tenemos que hacer un triángulo. Que cada una meta la cabeza entre las piernas de otra de nosotras. Tendremos que ponernos de lado. ¡Así! – exclamó colocándose extendida sobre la cama, pero de perfil.

Yo coloqué mi cabeza entre los muslos de mi hermana y Angie puso su cabeza entre los míos, acoplando la cabeza de Alice en su entrepierna. De esta manera, las tres estábamos entrelazadas la una con la otra, de tal forma que nuestras bocas atendían un coño, y nuestros coños eran atendidos por una boca. Una vez que nos hubimos colocado, nos lanzamos a la vorágine de comer. Durante unos minutos, no se escuchó palabra alguna, pero sí múltiples gemidos y jadeos. Yo me ocupaba con glotonería del coño de mi hermana. ¡Qué bueno estaba! ¡Dios mío! Y recién mamado por Angie, casi me parecía distinguir su saliva en la mojada raja de mi hermana. Mientras, Angie lamía mi coño con absoluta dedicación, provocándome la sensación de estar entrando en el paraíso. A todo esto, Angie continuaba con el consolador incrustado en su recto. Una idea cruzó mi mente. Había varios consoladores y vibradores sobre la cama. Los había puesto allí cuando elegí con el que desvirgaría a Angela. Sin desatender el coño de mi hermana, palpé alrededor mío en busca de uno de aquellos artilugios. Finalmente, pude hacerme con uno. Lo cogí y lo apunté al culo de Alice. Di un par de lametones a su ano e introduje de un golpe secó y violento el consolador. Sabía que mi hermana agradecería aquello.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bueno, Bells! – exclamó - ¡Fóllame el culo con el consolador y el coño con la lengua!

-¡Era justo lo que había pensado hacer, Ali! – contesté presa de la excitación. Por un momento, desatendí el coño de mi hermana y saqué mi cabeza de entre sus piernas para buscar otro consolador que Angie pudiese meterme por el culo. Cogí uno de entre los que había. No era de látex, sino de un material que parecía metálico y brillante. Se lo acerqué a Angie como buenamente pude, ya que no quería deshacer la triple postura que manteníamos - ¡Toma, Angie! ¡Fóllame el culo con ésto! – le dije acercándole el consolador.

-¡Si! – me contestó alargando su brazo y cogiendo aquel artefacto de placer. Casi al momento, sentí cómo mi culo era penetrado, mientras mi botón rosado era lamido con fricción.

-¡Vamos, Bella! – exclamó mi hermana - ¡Dame caña y haz que me corra!

-Sí, Alice. Y tú, Susi, ¡no te cortes y fóllame el culo con fuerza! – le ordené.

Aumenté el ritmo del metesaca sobre el trasero de mi hermana al tiempo que sentía cómo Angie hacia lo mismo sobre el mío. Mientras, mi lengua penetró en el coño de Alicia y la mano que tenía libre la utilicé para acariciar su clítoris. Sentía la boca de Angie en mi raja. No metía la lengua sino los labios, follándome con ellos. Aquella escena duró unos cinco minutos. Nadie decía nada porque todas estábamos demasiados ocupadas como para articular palabra. De pronto, noté como el ritmo del consolador sobre mi culo crecía rápidamente y la boca de Angie aumentaba el vigor de su búsqueda en mi coño. Pensé que aquello era el anuncio de su orgasmo. Casi al instante, fue mi hermana la que apretó con fuerza su entrepierna contra mi cara. Las dos estaban a punto de correrse. Y yo me dejé llevar hasta el orgasmo por el cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo. Casi al mismo tiempo, las tres estallamos en un sonoro orgasmo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! – exclamo fuera de sí mi hermana - ¡Qué bueno!

-¡Me corroooo! – grité descontroladamente mientras mi cuerpo se sumía en un placer tan intenso que, por un momento, me hizo olvidar que el verdadero propósito de aquello era adiestrar a Angie para ayudarme en mi tarea de puta colegial.

Durante los siguientes minutos, permanecimos en silencio. En la misma postura del "rondo" que había propuesto mi hermana. Sólo se escuchaba la intensa respiración de las tres. Mi hermana fue la primera en incorporarse. Cogió su albornoz e hizo el amago de ponérselo. Pero, finalmente no lo hizo.

-¡Joder! Acabo de ducharme y ya necesito otra ducha – dijo al contemplar su cuerpo encharcado en sudor – Bueno ... me voy. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Angie – le dijo desde la puerta. A continuación, salió de mi habitación.

-¿Qué tal? – la pregunté.

-¡Ha sido increíble! – me dijo – Y tu hermana ... tu hermana ... ¡es genial!

-¡Sí! La verdad es que es una suerte tenerla como hermana – confesé – Bueno, creo que ahora deberías marcharte sino quieres que tus padres te castiguen - dije mirando el reloj.

-Entonces ... ¿mañana? – preguntó mientras recogía su ropa.

-Mañana ... tenemos mucho trabajo – dije sonriendo – Espero que estés a la altura.


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez que Angie se marchó de mi casa, comencé a organizar mis citas del día siguiente. Bueno ... en realidad ... ya no eran sólo "mis" citas, sino "nuestras citas", ya que Angie se incorporaba a mi pequeño negocio con el fin de ayudarme a satisfacer a mi creciente clientela. En realidad, no era Angie quien lo había decidido, sino yo. Ella simplemente acataba todo cuando yo le iba diciendo y, después del trío con mi hermana, la ordené que estuviera a primera hora de la mañana en el cuarto-almacén que había al final de los vestuarios del campo de fútbol. Angie se limitó a asentir sin más. Como si mi voluntad fuera la suya. La ordené también que tomara por costumbre ponerse un enema antes de salir de casa rumbo al colegio, y que se vistiera con sus mejores galas. Nada de faldas largas y jerséis de cuello alto.

-Una puta no puede ir por ahí pareciendo una estupida niña cursi – la dije.

-Lo sé, pero casi todo lo que tengo es de este estilo – me respondió señalando su horrible falda.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que mi hermana tiene algo que puede servirte – la dije con optimismo, calibrando si la talla de pecho de Alice sería parecida a la de Angie.

Envíe un sms en respuesta a los catorce recibidos durante la tarde y fui emplazando a todos ellos de hora en hora y de tres en tres. Así, durante las cuatro primeras horas atendería a doce, dejando la agenda abierta para el resto del día, con sólo dos clientes por atender, y así poder coger más citas de los que me fuesen llamado durante la mañana. Pensé que así repartiría la clientela y entre las dos no tendríamos problemas para poder con todos ellos. Mientras lo organizaba todo, recordé cómo Angie se había marchado precipitadamente de mi casa. Decía que si llegaba después de la hora de la cena, la castigarían severamente. - ¡Qué ironía! – pensé. Si la castigaban por llegar tarde, ¿qué la harían sus padres si supieran que había pasado la tarde demostrándome sus dotes de puta, montándose un trío lésbico con otras dos adolescentes y perdiendo la virginidad de su agujero trasero? Ante tal reflexión, sonreí. Y lo hice al darme cuenta del grado de perversión que aquella simplona jovencita estaba alcanzando. Y del mío propio al sentirme excitada por emputecerla. Por enseñarla el viejo oficio. Aquel que mi hermana me había enseñado a mí, y que antes, a ella, mi propia madre le había mostrado.

Mi madre y mi hermana se habían marchado fuera. Aún no había tenido tiempo de contarles mis andanzas en el colegio, aunque algo había avanzado a mamá en mi breve encuentro de aquella tarde con ella. Deseaba hacerlo para ver su reacción. Y también para que se deshicieran en halagos hacia mi maestría, al haber pasado en un solo día de ser una chica del montón, responsable y estudiosa, a ser la puta "oficial" del colegio, ganándome una merecida reputación entre mis compañeros, quienes, a partir de entonces, sabrían a quien acudir si querían pasar un buen rato follando a cambio de unos míseros e insignificantes Dolares. Isabella Swan ya no era un nombre para el que muchos nada significaba. Ahora, mi nombre era sinónimo de una pervertida zorra insaciable. Si yo me sentía orgullosa de ello, mi madre lo estaría aún más. Y ello al ver cómo su pequeña niña de 16 años sabía ganarse la vida con el viejo oficio de la prostitución.

Sin embargo, mis deseos de una intensa charla madre-hija se vieron una vez más truncados. Ella tenía trabajo en el club aquella noche. Mi hermana, por su parte, también había salido. Así que, después de dejar organizadas mis citas del día siguiente, tomé un cena frugal y me acosté, mientras trataba de visionar cómo sería el día siguiente. Mi segundo día como puta del colegio. Con privilegios directamente recibidos del mismísimo director, Mr Brown. Y con una compañera a quien yo misma estaba adiestrando en el ejercicio de la prostitución. ¡Qué excitante y maravilloso me parecía todo! Me acurruqué en la cama mientras el intenso cansancio acumulado durante aquel día me iba venciendo lentamente, y me conducía hacía un profundo y placentero sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, llevé a cabo todas mis rutinas de puta: ducha, enema, maquillaje, perfumado y vestimenta sexy y provocativa. Cogí una mochila de deporte y guardé en ella un par de toallas, champú, gel de baño y algo de ropa interior. Mr Brown me había dicho que el almacén cuya llave me había entregado tenía una ducha, así que no estaría de más poder utilizarla para asearme entre polvo y polvo. Entré a hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hermana. No la había oído regresar a casa aquella noche, en buena prueba de que habría estado "trabajando" hasta tarde. Tomé prestado de su armario una minifalda elástica y un brassier dorado con grandes copas. Pensé que aquello podría servirle a Angie. La imaginé con aquellas sensuales y ceñidas prendas, y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Cogí unos zapatos de plataforma, ignorando qué número calzaría, y también los eché a la mochila.

Cargada con todo ello, me dirigí hacia el colegio. Aún era muy temprano. Las clases comenzaban a las ocho y media, pero quería echar un vistazo al almacén cuyo uso me había cedido el director, y dejar todo bien preparado. Además, los tres primeros del día estaban citados a las nueve menos cuarto.

A las ocho en punto llegué a la puerta del colegio. Cerrado aún. Sabía que aquello podía pasar. La llave del director abría un almacén junto a los vestuarios del campo de fútbol, pero no me permitía acceder al colegio si éste se encontraba cerrado.

-¡Mierda! – exclamé en voz baja y con gesto de evidente enfado. - ¡No voy a tener tiempo de prepararlo todo!

-¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó una voz al otro lado de la tapia, justo detrás de la puerta - ¿Es usted?

-¡Sí, soy yo! – contesté una vez que hube reconocido la voz del portero. Apenas si me había identificado cuando la puerta se abrió ante mí, apareciendo la recortada figura de aquel cincuentón regordete.

-¡Pase! – me indicó – Mr Brown me advirtió de que quizás hoy usted vendría antes.

-Gracias ... – dije con ciertas reservas, al no saber muy bien si aquel empleado estaba al corriente de mi nueva y privilegiada situación. Una vez que traspasé el umbral de la puerta metálica que daba acceso al colegio, él la cerró tras de sí y me dijo:

-Ya sé que a partir de ahora usted va a sustituir a su hermana Alice ... – me dijo con intachable educación, como siempre – Pídame todo lo que necesite. Estoy a su entera disposición para lo que usted desee – añadió

-Muchas gracias – respondí ciertamente sorprendida. Aquello contestaba a mis preguntas. El portero, Waylon (que así se llamaba), estaba al corriente de todo y el director lo utilizaba para que la puta "oficial" tuviese todo cuanto necesitase en su tarea - ¡Qué servicial! – exclamé con sonrisa pícara, recuperando mi actitud de zorra descarada.

-Para eso estoy – respondió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

-Cuando tengas una rato libre ... pasa por mi "oficina" – le dije acercándome sensualmente hacia él. Pensé que si estaba a mi disposición, sería mejor tenerle contento. Así que un "trabajito" de vez en cuando seguro que le hacía ser aún más servicial. Me acerqué hasta que mis tetas se toparon contra su pecho, mientras le agarraba suavemente el paquete con mi mano. Le sonreí mirándole fijamente – Trátame de tú y no me llames señorita, que no lo soy, Waylon. Que soy la puta del colegio.

-Gracias, señorita Swa... qui ... quiero decir ... Bella – tartamudeó algo nervioso y dando un respingo al sentir mi mano en su polla – Cu ...cuando usted ... digo ... tú tengas tiempo.

-¡Hasta luego, Waylon! – le dije soltando su polla y dando media vuelta en dirección a los vestuarios.

-¡Hasta luego! – contestó - ¡Ya sabes! ¡Lo que necesites! – le oí decir mientras me alejaba.

Crucé el patio en el que se ubicaban los campos de baloncesto y subí unas escaleras justo frente a los servicios en los que el día anterior había atendido a mis compañeros. Al final de aquéllas se encontraba el campo de fútbol. En aquel entonces, de tierra. Hoy día, de césped artificial. Junto a él se hallaba un hilera de vestuarios que recorrían todo el largo del campo. Recorrí los más de cien metros con ritmo ágil, impaciente por descubrir mi nuevo lugar de "trabajo". La llave que Mr Brown me había dado, pertenecía al último de los vestuarios. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto que nunca lo había visto abierto. Los otros vestuarios solían ser utilizados por los alumnos para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse tras las clases de gimnasia. Durante los muchos años que llevaba en el colegio, había estado en todos ellos, pero nunca en el último que, efectivamente, era utilizado como almacén.

Metí la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de cristal opaco cubierta de una pesada reja color granate. La llave giró y la puerta cedió lentamente mostrándome aquella estancia. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Unos veinte metros cuadrados. En el lado derecho se amontonaba utensilios para los entrenamientos de los equipos de fútbol: conos, banderines, petos, colchonetas, montones de balones dentro de una red,... En el lado izquierdo había un lavabo, la ducha y un retrete. Al fondo, un banco de madera vacío. – Esa será la zona para hacer mamadas – pensé. El centro del almacén estaba desocupado y era bastante amplio. Dejé la pesada mochila en el suelo y cogí tres colchonetas que extendí por el centro de la estancia.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamé sonriente al contemplar mi nuevo "despacho".

Miré el reloj. Las ocho y cuarto. Angie estaba a punto de llegar, así que me apresuré en comprobar el resto de los elementos del almacén. Probé los interruptores y todos ellos funcionaban. Hice lo propio con los grifos de la ducha y del lavabo. Tenían hasta agua caliente. Saqué las toallas, el gel y los champús y los coloqué en una repisa junto a la ducha. Y preparé la ropa que le había llevado a Angie, mientras pensaba en lo que nos esperaba a las dos aquel día. Me iba a pasar el día follando y, por increíble que parezca, lo que más me excitaba era disfrutar de Angie mientras se estrenaba como puta. Me la imaginé con una polla incrustada en la garganta. Con la boca llena de carne masculina y con esa expresión de niña tonta y remilgada en su rostro.

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué ganas tenía de que aquello diese comienzo!

-¡Hola! – me dijo Angie desde la puerta con su habitual tono de niña de diez años. Su saludo me había sacado de mi embelesamiento. Me fijé en su figura, con unos vaqueros más ceñidos de los que solía usar y una blusa de seda rosa. ¡Menos mal que había traído ropa para ella! Si quería convencer a todos de que era una puta, el aspecto externo jugaba un papel primordial.

-¡Hola, Angie! – le dije haciéndola un gesto para que pasase y cerrase la puerta.

Según se acercaba hacia mí, sentí cómo mi coño se humedecía. Cogí su cara entre mis manos mientras aproximaba mi boca a la suya, con el firme propósito de dar por sentado que a partir de entonces nuestros saludos consistirían en un restregón de nuestras lenguas. Sin añadir palabra alguna empecé a morrearme con ella. Angie devolvió el saludo atrapándome entre sus brazos y agarrando mis nalgas con fuerza bajo mi minúscula faldita, al tiempo que buscaba con energía mi lengua con la suya. El encuentro duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue tan intenso y morboso que mi entrepierna se mojo sin control. Después, nos separamos.

-Te he traído algo de ropa. Es de mi hermana – comenté – Espero que te sirva.

-Gracias, Bella – me dijo - ¿Me la pongo ya?

-Sí– respondí mirando mi reloj – Los tres primeros clientes no tardarán en llegar.

Mientras se desnudaba, me comentó que se había puesto el enema, tal y como la indiqué, y que sus padres la habían castigado sin salir durante un mes, por haber llegado tarde a cenar la tarde anterior. Mientras estudiaba el almacén con su mirada, pude contemplar cómo le sentaba la minifalda elástica. Marcaba a la perfección su generoso y redondo trasero y dejaba a la vista sus carnosas piernas. De espaldas a mí, como si le diera vergüenza que la viese desnuda, se quitó la blusa y el sujetador. Había devorado el coño de aquella chica mientras desvirgaba su ano con un enorme consolador y, en cambio, parecía sentir pudor por mostrarme su cuerpo. Pensé que lo de darse la vuelta para cambiarse quizás fuese sólo un gesto mecánico. Se colocó el corpiño y comenzó a abrochárselo. Casi al momento, se giró hacia mí mostrándome sus tetas apretadas por aquella provocativa prenda.

-No puedo más. No me cabe – me dijo indicando que le faltaban un par de botones por abrochar.

-No importa – dije con entusiasmo al contemplar sus enormes melones aprisionados por aquella estrecha tela – Así el canalillo queda bien visible y tus pechos parece que van a reventar el corpiño. Creo que más de uno querrá follarte las tetas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionada. A pesar de tener dos tetas que serían la envidia de cualquier chica, incluida yo misma, no parecía ser consciente de la suerte que tenía por poseer aquel par de montañas de carne.

-Te lo garantizo – dije muy segura. En ese instante escuché cierto alboroto fuera y pensé que los chicos estaban llegando – Angie, ¡quédate ahí de pié! Quiero que cuando los chicos entren se lleven una sorpresa contigo – la indiqué señalando el espacio que había entre la ducha y el lavabo. La idea era que la clientela, que acudía a follar conmigo, se llevase una grata sorpresa al comprobar que tenía una ayudante. De momento no era mi intención cobrar más dinero, pese a que ahora podrían disfrutar de dos zorritas por el precio de una. Quizás si Angie tenía el éxito que yo esperaba, aumentase las tarifas – Pero ... ¡venga! ¡Ponte los zapatos! – la ordené al ver que aún no se había calzado.

-¡Qué bonitos son! – exclamó metiendo un pié en uno de ellos – Son de mi talla – añadió mientras se ponía en pié. La altura de los tacones y de la plataforma casi la hizo perder el equilibrio. Se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar semejantes zancos.

-Ten cuidado o te caerás – la dije entreabriendo la puerta para ver si las voces procedían de los primeros clientes de la mañana. Asomé ligeramente la cabeza y pude comprobar cómo un grupo de chicos se acercaba hacia allí. Pero no eran tres, sino cuatro. Me volví hacia Angie, quien finalmente, y con mucha lentitud, logró ir dominando lo de caminar en "las alturas" y se ubicó en el sitió que la había ordenado - ¡Voy a salir, Angie! En seguida vuelvo – dije abandonando mi nueva "oficina" y apareciendo frente a los cuatro chicos.

-¡Hola! – me dijeron al unísono. Eran cuatro chicos que conocía de vista, aunque con ninguno de ellos había tenido nunca contacto.

-¡Hola, nenes! – les dije acercándome hacia ellos - ¡Son cuatro! Y yo sólo he citado a tres a esta hora.

-Si... - dijo uno de ellos en tono de disculpa – Es que yo ... me daba pena mandarte un mensaje... – me dijo con evidente gesto de vergüenza – Pero, luego ellos ... – añadió señalando a los otros tres - ... me han convencido para que viniera.

-No te importa ¿verdad? – preguntó otro - ¿Qué más te da tres que cuatro?

-No hay problema – dije. Pensé que con la ayuda de Angie, cuantos más... ¡mejor! – Si traen el dinero

-¡Aquí tienes! – me dijeron sacando varios billetes de sus bolsillos. Me los entregaron y los conté - ¡60 Dolares! Así que todos vienen por el servicio completo ¿No?– les pregunté con sonrisa pícara. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, proseguí – Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes ahí dentro– expliqué mientras abría la puerta del almacén y les invitaba a entrar. Ellos se miraron sonrientes al tiempo que cruzaban el umbral de mi pequeño burdel.

-Joder– exclamó el que entró primero - ¿Quién es ésta?

-¡Mierda! ¡Vaya tetas!– dijo otro.

Aquellos comentarios no eran para menos. Angie permanecía de pié sobre los zapatos de interminables tacones, cubierta con una pequeña franja de tela por falda y un brassier de talla claramente inferior a la suya, y que dejaba sus enormes tetas casi a la vista. Y su gesto, el de su rostro, contrastaba con la imagen de furcia y ramera que sus ceñidas prendas gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Mantenía siempre esa mueca de niña simple e inocente. Tampoco era extraño que no la hubiesen reconocido, ya que el cambio era importante. En cualquier caso, la imagen era impactante y, pese a las dudas de la pobre Angie, no había chico en el colegio que al verla vestida así no se empalmase al instante.

-Esta es Angie– les expliqué cerrando la puerta – Es una compañera de mi clase y está aquí para ayudarme. ¿Les importa?

-¡No! ¡Al contrario! – exclamaron sin dejar de mirarla y aún sin relacionarla con la tímida e insulsa Angie que ellos conocían.

-Pues ... entonces ... ¡vamos a empezar! – dije impaciente porque la orgía diese comienzo - ¡Angie! ¡Sentémonos ahí! – la ordené dirigiéndome hacia el banco de madera situado en la pared del fondo. Ella me obedeció y se desplazó lentamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio en lo alto de sus tacones. Para hacerlo, tuvo que girarse mostrando a los cuatro chicos su potente trasero.

-¡Que culo! – exclamaron mientras ella se sentaba y me sonreía por los piropos recibidos.

-Ustedes... ¡pónganse aquí! – les indiqué - ¡Frente a nosotras! Empezaremos con unas mamaditas, ¿vale? – les pregunté al tiempo que se colocaban donde les había ordenado.

Sus paquetes quedaban frente a nuestras caras. Comencé a desabrochar los pantalones de uno de ellos y Angie me imitó mientras los otros dos hacían lo propio. Y por fin sus pollas aparecieron ante nosotras. Era el momento de que Angie empezase a demostrar si podría ser una buena puta. El día anterior había devorado sin reparo un enorme consolador, pero una polla de verdad merece un trato distinto. Las dos cogimos una polla con cada mano y las meneamos suavemente. Sin dejar de hacerlo, acerqué mis labios al oído de Angie y le susurré:

-¡Es la hora, Angie! ¡Demuestra que eres una puta! ¡Chupa estas pollas como si la vida te fuera en ello! – la dije. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y me sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo que tú digas, Bella– contestó. Casi al momento, y para mi sorpresa, tomó la iniciativa y se metió una de las pollas en la boca. Lo hizo tal y como yo la había enseñado con el consolador la tarde anterior: de un golpe seco hasta que la tranca desapareció por completo en el interior de su cavidad bucal.

-¡Muy bien, nena! – exclamé al ver su magistral reacción - ¡Eso es! ¡Chupa como la zorra que eres! ¿Lo hace bien? – le pregunté al chico cuyo rabo había sido engullido por Angie.

-¡Sí! ¡De lujo! – exclamó con los ojos semicerrados en evidente gesto de placer.

-¡Ahora les toca a ustedes! – les dije a los dos cuyas pollas se deslizaban entre mis dedos. Metí una de ellas en mi boca y la succioné con vigor mientras meneaba la otra. Todo ello sin dejar de observar cómo se comportaba Angie.

Durante unos minutos, permanecimos en aquella postura, chupando alternativamente los cuatro rabos. Los chicos elogiaban nuestra habilidad oral con comentarios entre ellos.

-¡Que par de zorras!

-¡Cómo chupan, las muy putas!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué gusto!

-¿Algún voluntario para comernos el coño? – pregunté enormemente excitada por sus elogios y con la boca llena del líquido preseminal de sus pollas.

-¡Yo! – exclamaron dos al unísono.

Angie y yo levantamos nuestras falditas por detrás de nuestras caderas, dejando al aire nuestros panderos, muslos y entrepiernas. Finalmente, nos abrimos de patas para recibir la comida de coño, no sin antes quitarnos los tangas. Ellos se arrodillaron entre las dos y acariciaron nuestras húmedas rajas para, al momento, hundir sus caras entre nuestros muslos, buscando con desesperación el interior de nuestros coños con sus lenguas. Los otros dos permanecían de pié con sus respectivas pollas dentro de nuestras bocas mientras, superada la tensión inicial, nos sobaban las tetas sin reparo alguno.

-¡Qué gusto! – logré decir sacando la polla de mi boca. Cogí su cabeza con mis manos y la empujé con fuerza contra mi chocho. No sólo pude sentir su lengua y sus labios en mi mojado coño, sino que su nariz chocó con estrépito contra mi clítoris y su respiración entrecortada se perdía en el interior de mis entrañas - ¡Qué bien chupas! ¿Te gusta mi coño?

-¡Gluuurp! ¡Sí! ¡Mucho! – logró decir sin dejar de mamar con energía mis labios vaginales.

-¿Y el de Angie? – le grité al que se lo chupaba a mi compañera - ¿Te gusta el coño de esta putita?

-¡Me encanta! – exclamó con la cara encharcada de los abundantes flujos que soltaba Angie.

Ella seguía callada. Entre la polla que albergaba en su garganta y la poca sesera que tenía, lo cierto es que no esperaba de ella que hiciera comentarios especialmente morbosos. Me bastaba con verla en acción. Con la boca llena de carne masculina y recibiendo una de esas mamadas de coño que tanto le gustaban. Todo aquello era muy excitante, y tanto la mamada que estaba haciendo como la que estaba recibiendo me habían puesto a tono, y mi coño me pedía a gritos ser follado por alguna de aquellas pollas.

-¡Vamos a las colchonetas! – exclamé - ¡Es hora de empezar a follar!

-¡Sí, ya tengo ganas de meterte la pollaen el coño, zorra! – me dijo uno de ellos.

Angie y yo nos tumbamos sobre las colchonetas que antes había extendido en el centro del almacén. Rápidamente, uno de los que nos había chupado el coño, me agarró por los tobillos y se colocó de rodillas entre mis piernas, levantando éstas por encima de sus hombros. Mi culo se levantó ligeramente hacia arriba dejando mi raja a la altura de su pelvis. Con un empujón enérgico, su polla se abrió camino en mi resbaladizo coño. Sentí las pelotas chocar contra mis nalgas producto de la gran cantidad de polla que me había penetrado. No pude evitar un suspiro de placer. No me metía una polla en el coño desde el mediodía anterior – Eso son muchas horas – pensé. Una vez más me di cuenta de que ya era una adicta al sexo. Que no podía dejar pasar mucho sin que una polla me follase las entrañas, porque unas horas sin hacerlo me parecían toda una eternidad.

Entretanto, Angie se había puesto a cuatro patas junto a mí. Uno de ellos la follaba el coño desde atrás, mientras el otro, sentado con su polla apuntando al techo, se dejaba trabajar por la boca de mi amiga. El restante, acercó su tranca hacia mí, aprovechando para restregármela por toda la cara, mientras yo lamía sus huevos. La polla que me follaba el coño me había hecho recuperar las sensaciones de haberme convertido en toda una puta. ¡Qué feliz era mientras aquellos cuatro estudiantes nos follaban! Observé a Angie. Con cada embestida, su carnoso pandero se movía rítmicamente haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. Sus enormes tetas caían hacía el suelo por efecto de la gravedad, mientras el chico que la follaba por detrás no paraba de magrearlas.

-¡Fóllala como se merece! – le grité al tío cuya polla tenía Angie incrustada en el coño. Sentía cómo la excitación, la lujuria y el vicio se apoderaban por momentos de mi ser. El orgasmo estaba cerca. Así que pensé en correrme con el máximo número de pollas dentro de mi cuerpo - ¡Paren! ¡Cambiemos de postura!

-¡Sí! – exclamaron todos.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el que estaba sentado en la colchoneta y que unos momentos antes tenía su polla en la boca de Angie. Metí su polla en mi coño y saqué el culo hacia arriba, separando mis nalgas con las manos, mostrándoles la dilatación de mi trasero e invitándoles a que me lo follaran.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero otra polla en mi culo! – ordené ante la atenta mirada de todos ellos. En seguida, sentí una polla deslizándose en mi culo– Ahora, ¡follame con fuerza! ¡Y quiero otra polla en mi boca! – ordené al tiempo que otro de ellos se colocaba frente a mí, ofreciéndome su rabo recién salido del coño de Angie.

Angie se tumbó boca arriba, mientras el restante la follaba en la postura del misionero, observando con detenimiento la triple follada que yo estaba protagonizando. El que me follaba el coño, empujaba hacia arriba con sus caderas, introduciendo toda su verga en mi interior, mientras el que me daba por culo lo hacia con ritmo ágil. Las oleadas de placer empezaron a llegar. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó mientras me aferraba con fuerza a la polla que tenía en mi boca.

-¡Mira esto, Angie! – grité al borde del éxtasis - ¡Así folla una puta! ¡Me corrooooo! ¡Me corroooo! – exclamé volviendo a mamar la polla que tenía frente a mí. El que yo me hubiera corrido no les impedía a los chicos seguir follándome de idéntica manera, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y resoplaba de placer.

-¡Se ha corrido! ¡Laputa se ha corrido! – exclamó uno de ellos como si de un triunfo se tratara.

-¡Será zorra! – dijo el que me follaba el culo - ¡Vamos! ¡Follémonos a la otra igual que a esta! – dijo sacando su tranca de mí. Los otros hicieron lo mismo, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme del intenso orgasmo recién experimentado.

Muy hábilmente, aquellos chicos repitieron con Angie la misma postura que habían hecho conmigo unos momentos antes. Yo permanecía tirada sobre las colchonetas, pero cuando vi a Angie doblemente ensartada por el coño y el culo, y chupando y meneando las otras dos pollas, me encendí con aquella maravillosa escena.

-¡Eso es! ¡Follenla como a mí! ¡Como a una puta viciosa! – exclamé incorporándome y acercándome de rodillas hacia ellos con el fin de ayudar a Angie en su tarea de atender a las dos pollas que chupaba. Junté mi cara a la de Angie con la idea de que los dos tipos eligieran en que boca querían meter sus respectivas pollas.

-¡Ya sé quién es esta chica! – exclamó el que tenía su polla en la boca de mi ayudante - ¡Es Angie! – les dijo a los otros. A pesar de que yo me había referido a ella con ese nombre, hasta ese momento no habían conseguido identificarla.

-¿Quién? – preguntó el que la follaba el culo.

-Ya sabéis ... la tontita – dijo. Aquel comentario me molestó. Estaba claro que era más simple que el uno, pero me pareció una falta de respeto que la llamasen tonta mientras la follaban todos sus agujeros. En cambio, a ella no pareció importarle y siguió como si nada, chupando con vicio la polla del que había hecho aquel comentario y recibiendo las otras dos pollas en sus orificios.

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó otro sin dejar de arremeter contra su culo- ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Con lo boba que es!

-¡Ya te digo! – dijo otro - ¡Menuda zorra está hecha! ¡Y parecía tonta!

-¿Qué más les da su coeficiente intelectual? – les dije algo enfadada por aquellos comentarios. Me había visto obligada a salir en su defensa – No les he oído quejarse de cómo chupa pollas y folla.

-¡Tranquila, Bella! – dijo el que la follaba el coño – A mí lo único que me interesa es que folle así de bien.

-¡Sí! Hay que reconocer que lo hace de lujo – dijo otro.

-Pues entonces ... ¡Callense! – le ordené - ¡Y follenla hasta que se corra! ¿O es que no son capaces de hacer que se corra?– añadí volviendo a la tarea de chupar polla.

Ante semejante insinuación, los que la follaban el coño y el culo aumentaron el ritmo y la violencia de sus embestidas. Angie aguantaba el tipo perfectamente pero, unos minutos después, sacó la polla de su boca y me miró fijamente con expresión de sumo placer. El orgasmo se acercaba. Separé a los dos tíos que se agolpaban frente a nuestras caras y cogí su cabeza con mis manos. Quería observar con detenimiento su rostro en el momento del orgasmo.

-¡Sí, cariño! ¡Córrete! – la dije entre susurros a escasos centímetros de su cara - ¡Goza como la furcia que eres!

-¡Siiiií! ¡Me corroooo! – exclamó con gesto contenido y los ojos entreabiertos.

Observé que sus caderas se descontrolaron moviéndose frenéticamente. Acerqué mi boca a la suya buscando su lengua con la mía. Y cuando el orgasmo explotó, sus labios se cerraron sobre mi lengua, aprisionándola suavemente entre sus dientes. Un suspiro de placer se ahogó en su garganta y casi pude sentir su orgasmo en mi propio cuerpo. Me sentí bien cuando ella se corrió. Sentía que había convertido a una adolescente simplona e insulsa en una auténtica puta. Sus orgasmos eran los míos, porque yo la había adiestrado.

Era mi creación, mi proyecto, mi fantasía hecha realidad.

Había creado una puta a mi imagen y semejanza.

La situación en ese momento, se volvió algo confusa. Angie necesitaría un rato para recuperarse de semejante orgasmo. Seguramente, el mejor de su vida hasta ese entonces. Además, los cuatro chicos habían dado muestras de que sus respectivos orgasmos no tardarían en llegar. Ordené que deshicieran la postura de la doble penetración y que acercaran sus pollas a mi boca. Mamé y pajeé las cuatro durante un rato, aunque no puse mucho empeño en ello. Sólo quería ganar tiempo para que Angie se recuperara y volviese a entra en el "juego".

-¡Vamos, Angie! – la dije - ¡Encárgate de un par de pollas! ¡Están a punto de correrse!

-Si, Bella– me dijo incorporándose y aún algo aturdida por el cúmulo de sensaciones en que el orgasmo la había sumido. Se arrodilló junto a mí y empezó a "trabajar" dos de las cuatro pollas, mientras yo me encargaba de las dos restantes.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Angie no me había comentado si en alguna ocasión se lo habían echado en la boca. Quizás aquella fuese su primera vez y entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió hacerla un pequeño "regalo", para hacer que el sabor y textura del semen tuvieran mayor atractivo para ella.

-¿Quién de ustedes está a punto correrse? – les pregunté sabiendo que casi ninguno duraría mucho.

-¡Yo! – exclamó uno anticipándose a otro.

-¡Córrete en mi coño! – le ordené mientras me despatarraba nuevamente sobre las colchonetas. El chico se tumbó sobre mí apuntando su polla hacia mi coño con el fin de darme un par de empujones antes de correrse. El resto contemplaba la escena atónitos.

-¡Me corrooooo! – gritó el chico entre convulsiones y derramando su leche caliente sobre mi pubis, mi clítoris y mis labios vaginales, mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Le aparté de un empujón y cayó boca arriba sobre las colchonetas.

-¡Angie! ¡Quiero que pruebes la leche directamente de mi coño!– le ordené. Ella reaccionó ante mis instrucciones y se lanzó sobre mi entrepierna lamiendo mi coño recién regado de leche caliente.

-¡Qué rica! – exclamó Angie ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres, que se miraban sorprendidos mientras se la cascaban frenéticamente.

-¡Tragátela toda!– la dije muy excitada al ver que aquello le gustaba - ¡No dejes ni una gota!

La sensación era indescriptible. Sentía la lengua y los labios de Angie recorriendo toda mi entrepierna en busca de los últimos restos de la corrida. Los otros tres acercaron sus pollas a mi boca a punto de soltar sus cargas de líquido pastoso. Uno de ellos explotó, derramando el cálido néctar por mi cara y apartándose de mi una vez que el orgasmo le había dejado seco.

-¡Ahora ven aquí y recoge con tu boca la leche que tengo por toda la cara! – le ordené a Angie saboreando las pocas gotas de la corrida que habían ido a parar a mi boca.

-¡Lo que tú mandes! – contestó abandonando mi coño limpio de leche por su trabajito oral, y acercándose a mi cara para catar otra corrida - ¡Uhhmmm! – exclamó al dar los primeros lametones sobre los regueros de semen esparcidos por mi rostro.

Les gusta el semen, ¿eh, zorritas? – exclamó uno de los dos que aún no se había corrido, mientras se la meneaba a escasos centímetros de nuestras caras – Pues ... ¡ahí tienen! – exclamó soltando su código genético sobre nosotras en varios y potentes chorros.

Los impactos que se estrellaron sobre el rostro de Angie, resbalaban hacia mi boca, mientras los que habían ido a parar a mi cara eran lamidos con glotonería por ella. En esas estábamos las dos, lamiéndonos la una a la otra en busca de todo el semen que se esparcía por nuestras caras, cuando una nueva corrida, la última, fue directamente a mi boca. Unos segundos antes, logré advertir que el chico se iba a correr y dirigí su capullo hacia mi boca a fin de no dejar escapar esa última corrida. Todo ello mientras Angie continuaba relamiéndose de gusto por el cálido sabor del semen de aquellos compañeros de colegio. Mi boca se llenó por completo de leche. Pero no la tragué, sino que la guardé en mi interior con el fin de compartirla con Angie. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos e hice que abriera la boca de par en par. Después, me situé unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y comencé a soltar un hilillo del esperma contenido en mi boca, en dirección a la suya. Ella recibió las primeras gotas de la corrida con gesto impaciente. Poco a poco, todo el semen de mi boca fue pasando a la suya.

-¡Glurrpp! ¡Glurrpp! – tragaba Angie.

-¡Traga, puta sedienta! – le dije muy excitada al ver cómo estaba dando la talla ante mis "jueguecitos" – Te gusta tragar leche, ¿eh?

-¡Sí, Bella! ¡Me encanta! – me contestó - ¡Y más aún si viene de tu boca o de tu coño!

Nosotras seguíamos en las colchonetas, besándonos y buscando los últimos restos de las corridas con nuestra bocas. Me sentía tan bien compartiendo todo aquello con Angie que, por un momento, me olvidé de los cuatro clientes.

-¡Ejem! – carraspeó uno desde la puerta. Los cuatro estaban ya vestidos y se disponían a salir de allí – Nos vamos, ¿vale?

-¿Eh? – dije saliendo de mi embelesamiento con Angie - ¡Hasta luego, chicos! – les despedí.

-¡Adiós! – dijo otro – Ha sido un dinero muy bien gastado – nos elogió saliendo del almacén.

-¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! – les grité mientras me ponían en pié en dirección a la ducha – Angie, ¿nos damos una ducha? Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo citados a otros tres.

-¡Bien! – me dijo sonriente al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Por cierto, Angie, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – la dije.

-¿De qué? – preguntó extrañada.

-De tu parte en el negocio – dije mientras sacaba 15 Dolares de mi bolso y se los entregaba. Pensé que un 25% de la recaudación era una cantidad justa para mi ayudante.

-¡No lo quiero! – me dijo muy seria.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

-No hago esto por dinero – me explicó – Lo hago para estar contigo y disfrutar de tu cuerpo y de tu compañía. Me halaga que haya chicos dispuesto a pagar por follar conmigo, pero no es lo que busco – me dijo.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que aquella chica sentía algo por mí. Algo tan fuerte que le empujaba a hacer cualquiera cosa con tal de estar a mi lado. Incluso a prostituirse. Bueno ... en realidad ... si no cobraba dinero ... entonces no era una puta. No podía consentir eso. Ella era mi creación. Mi puta. Y como tal debía enseñarla lo que toda una profesional como mi madre me había transmitido a mí.

-Una buena puta nunca folla gratis – sentencié muy seria – Así que ... ¡agarra el dinero y callate! – le ordené entregándola los billetes - Lo que hagas con lel dinero, es cosa tuya. Pero tienes que aceptarla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas, Bella – contestó agachando ligeramente la cabeza en signo de obediencia, mientras contemplaba los 15 Dolares en su mano.

-Y ahora ... ¡démonos prisa que los tres siguientes no tardarán en llegar! – la ordené abriendo el grifo de la ducha.


	12. Chapter 12

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de la misma forma que aquella primera hora del día. Por mi "despacho" pasaron todos los compañeros con los que me había citado. Lo hicieron de tres en tres y de hora en hora, tal y como había planeado. Finalmente, y en total, fueron dieciséis, ya que decidí añadir a otro más para que en la última sesión de la mañana también pudiésemos disfrutar de tres pollas al mismo tiempo. Durante la mañana, mientras atendíamos a los clientes, el móvil no paraba de sonar indicando la continua llegada de mensajes solicitando nuevas citas. Decidí dejar la tarea de contestarlas para la tarde, a fin de organizar el día siguiente, hecho que, a partir de entonces, se convirtió en una rutina diaria.

La jornada concluyó a las dos de la tarde. Angie y yo estábamos destrozadas de tanto follar. Ella demostraba más dedicación y soltura cada hora que pasaba, cada polla que chupaba, cada follada que recibía. Trataba de convencerme de su aptitud para este trabajo. Y lo cierto es que me había convencido plenamente de su capacidad. Y no sólo a mí, sino a cada uno de los compañeros cuyas pollas pasaron por su boca, su culo y su coño. De vez en cuando, y rodeadas de tanto miembro viril, nos hacíamos una comidita de coño, en buena prueba de nuestra más que confirmada bisexualidad. Nos gustaba lamernos el coño mientras nos daban por culo, postura que repetimos con frecuencia a lo largo de aquella primera mañana en que Angie empezó a prostituirse.

La recaudación: 240 Dolares. Cada vez que los chicos me pagaban, entregaba el 25% a Angie. Si en un principio pareció no gustarle demasiado aquello de sacar ganancias por follar sin límites, poco a poco fue aceptando el hecho de que una buena puta no es más que una mercancía, un trozo de carne cuyo uso y abuso debe ser remunerado, aun cuando esa utilización te provoque el más intenso de los placeres.

Como digo, aquella primera jornada maratonica juntas, y que seria repetida cada día a partir de entonces, concluyó a las dos de la tarde. Después de asearnos y vestirnos, eliminamos cualquier signo que evidenciara nuestras actividades en el almacén-vestuario. Tal y como me indicó Mr Brown, aquel cuarto era utilizado por las tardes en los entrenamientos de las diferentes categorías de los equipos de fútbol del colegio, así que no convenía dejar rastros de la utilización que del mismo hacíamos Angie y yo.

Me marché a casa dejando a Angie en el colegio, no sin antes darle una mamada por 10 Dolares a Waylon. Ella no podía aparecer por su casa antes del fin de las clases, a las cinco. Además, tampoco contaba con mis privilegios a la hora de "tapar" las continuas faltas de asistencia. Tras una efusiva despedida, salí del colegio más feliz de lo que nunca antes había estado. Mi idea de incorporar a Angie a mi negocio de prostitución colegial había sido todo un éxito, y no sólo contaba con una ayudante entregada en cuerpo y alma a mis deseos, sino que su presencia suponía un importante reclamo para todos los compañeros, ya que podían disfrutar de dos zorritas por el precio de una.

De camino a casa, y sumida en el recuerdo de todas las sensaciones vividas durante la mañana junto a Angie, mi móvil sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, ¿Eres tú? – dijo una voz ronca y viril, que al principio no reconocí.

-Sí. ¿Quién eres? – pregunté expectante.

-Soy Mr Brown – me confirmó.

-¡Ahh! Hola, Mr Brown– dije al reconocer que efectivamente se trataba de el director del colegio y mi mentor como puta colegial.

-¿Estás en el colegio?

-No. Me voy para casa – respondí – He terminado por hoy. Estoy exhausta.

-Pues descansa bien toda la tarde que tengo un trabajito para ti esta noche – me dijo.

-¿Esta noche? – pregunté emocionada - ¿En serio?

-Sí. Te explico: he organizado una reunión en el colegio. Vendrán a cenar al comedor de los profesores unas personalidades del Ministerio y del Ayuntamiento. También habrá algún profesor ... y estaré yo. Cenaremos a las nueve – me explicó – Quiero que entres en acción sobre las diez y media, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – dije asintiendo. A pesar de estar muy cansada, la simple idea prostituirme ante tipos experimentados y de dinero, me provocó cierta excitación – Pero ... ¿cómo entraré en el colegio? A esa hora estará cerrado.

-El portero estará esperándote. Él te abrirá y te entregará una bolsa con la ropa que debes llevar– me dijo haciendo una pausa – Verás ... son gente algo especial y les gustan ciertos fetichismos. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Por mí no hay problema – contesté algo intrigada por aquel comentario.

-Una última cosa: haz todo cuanto ellos te pidan. Sin reparos ni miramientos – me dijo empleando un tono muy serio - Si lo haces, serás bien recompensada.

-Bien

-Y recuerda: a las diez y media.

-Seré puntual, Mr Brown– respondí dando por terminada la conversación.

Durante toda la tarde, estuve descansando en casa, y aplicándome cremas hidratantes en todo el cuerpo. Tanto follar desgasta y la piel se resiente. Organicé las citas para el día siguiente. Veinte compañeros habían solicitado mis servicios (y los de Angie) a través de sms. Así que los emplacé para la mañana siguiente de hora en hora, pero esta vez de cuatro en cuatro. A medida que se acercaba la noche, mi impaciencia se acrecentaba. Una vez más, cené yo sola, ya que mi hermana y mi madre no estaban en casa, y me preparé para mi actuación nocturna. Enema reglamentario, ducha, maquillaje y perfumado de todo mi cuerpo. Une vez preparada, y profundamente excitada por mi primera toma de contacto con la prostitución de cierto nivel, me puse una ropa cómoda y salí de casa rumbo al colegio. No necesitaba prendas sexys y provocativas, ya que Mr Brown me proporcionaría una atuendo especial para la ocasión.

Cuando doblé la esquina que conducía a la puerta metálica de entrada al colegio, pude distinguir al portero, Waylon, apoyado sobre la tapia. Cuando llegué a su altura, me dijo.

-¡Buenas noches, señorita Swan!

-¡Hola, Waylon! ¡Ya pensaba que después de haber tenido tu polla en mi boca comenzarías a llamarme por mi nombre! – le reproché.

-¡Ahh, sí, perdón! – se disculpó – La estaba ... quiero decir ... te estaba esperando. Pasa – me dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando penetramos en el colegio, me condujo a través de la misma puerta que el día anterior me había llevado hasta el despacho de Mr Brown. Había dos comedores: uno grande para los alumnos, y otro, más reducido e íntimo, para los profesores. Ambos estaban situados en la planta sótano del colegio y se encontraban uno junto al otro. El colegio estaba desierto y Waylon me condujo a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo, en el que había unos aseos. Entramos y abrió una taquilla de la que extrajo una bolsa de plástico de un conocido centro comercial.

-Mr Brown me ha encargado que te diera esto– me dijo al tiempo que me la entregaba. Cogí la bolsa y comprobé que, efectivamente, se trataba de la ropa que debía ponerme.

-Vale. Voy a cambiarme – le dije.

-Bueno, Bella, yo me retiro a la portería. Tengo orden de esperarte hasta que abandones el colegio. No me marcharé hasta que hayas salido – me explicó dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera! – exclamé - ¿Dónde se supone que es la fiesta?

-¡Es cierto! Disculpe ... quiero decir ... disculpa, Bella. No me había dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que vienes a ... a ... una de estas reuniones – me dijo - Acompáñame – añadió saliendo del aseo. Desde la puerta del mismo me señaló otra que había frente a ésta – Están ahí, ¿vale? – me indicó.

-De acuerdo – dije fijándome en que la puerta señalada se encontraba entreabierta. Aún así, desde allí no se distinguía nada del interior de dicha estancia.

Una vez que el portero se hubo retirado, comprobé el contenido de la bolsa que me había entregado: una pequeña faldita tableada a cuadros rojos y negros; una camisa de manga corta de color blanco, de esas que se anudan por debajo de las tetas dejando visible el ombligo; unas medias negras de rejilla, de esas que la goma queda a medio muslo; un par de zapatos blancos de plataforma, con más de diez centímetros de tacón; y un aro plateado con la palabra "PUTA" grabada en letras grandes. Supuse que se trataba de un collar. Me lo coloqué en el cuello y encajó a la perfección

Me puse aquellas prendas apremiada por el tiempo, ya que casi eran las diez y media. Todo me quedaba como un guante. Prescindí de la ropa interior, ya que Mr Brown había sido claro al respecto de que debía vestir sólo lo que él me entregase. Me miré al espejo y me atusé el cabello, contemplando mi imagen con aquellas ropas. Decididamente, estaba guapa y sexy. Y con aquel collar definiendo a la perfección mi nueva condición. Me gusté y salí del aseo con la moral muy alta por las buenas vibraciones que todo aquello me estaba dando.

Me acerqué a la puerta del comedor donde estaban todos y miré a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, con mucho cuidado de que nadie advirtiera mi presencia. Junto a una mesa larga y de forma rectangular estaban sentados 6 individuos. En el extremo opuesto, como si presidiera la mesa, se encontraba un tipo de unos cuarenta y tantos años, impecablemente vestido con traje y corbata, y bien parecido. En seguida me dio la sensación de que aquel era un de los "peces gordos" a los que se refería Mr Brown. A su derecha, se encontraba éste, el director del colegio, y Mr Miles, un profesor de Literatura, bajito, calvo, regordete de unos setenta años. A la izquierda del "pez gordo", había otro cuarentón al que nunca antes había visto. Junto a él, Mr Davis, profesor de Historia y Geografía, de unos cincuenta años, moreno y con profuso bigote. Era uno de los profesores más severos del colegio, siempre malhumorado. A su izquierda se encontraba el último integrante de la mesa, Mr Jones, profesor de Biología y director del departamento de Ciencias del colegio. Le apodaban "el oso" por su enorme estatura y envergadura. Todos ellos charlaban animadamente mientras bebían de sus copas, en lo que creí distinguir como Whisky, a juzgar por las botellas que había sobre la mesa.

Miré mi reloj. Las diez y media pasadas. Era el momento de entrar en escena. Tomé aire y me concentré en el papel que debía desempeñar que, por otra parte, no me sería muy difícil ya que, en realidad, debía portarme como una insaciable puta colegiala. Es decir, justamente lo que era.

Abrí la puerta e irrumpí en la estancia al grito de "hola". Todos dejaron sus charlas y me contemplaron sorprendidos. Caminé lentamente hacia la mesa, contoneando mis caderas y exhibiendo mis encantos.

-¿Esta es la zorrita de la que me has hablado? – preguntó el tipo que presidía la mesa, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

-Sí, señor concejal – asintió Mr Brown.

-¿Y dices que es hermana de la otra? – le preguntó.

-Sí, es tan buena como Alice. Y eso que tiene un año menos – respondió el director.

Concejal. Ese era el cargo del "pez gordo". Aquello me emocionó. Iba a follar con todo un concejal del Ayuntamiento. Para exhibirme mejor y así conseguir calentarles al máximo, subí a la mesa apoyándome en una de las sillas vacías que había en el extremo opuesto al sitio ocupado por el concejal. No me resultó tan fácil como pensaba, debido a los infinitos tacones de mis zapatos. Una vez encima de la mesa, caminé lentamente por ella, haciendo varios giros para que el vuelo de mi faldita dejase ver mis potentes nalgas, así como evidenciar la absoluta ausencia de ropa interior. Las caras de aquel grupo de hombres eran un poema. Se les caía la baba ante mis provocativos movimientos y la escasez de tela de las prendas que vestía. En atención al cargo más alto, me dirigí hacia donde estaba el concejal y me senté sobre la mesa, frente a él, con las piernas colgando y a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Agarré su corbata y, tirando de ella hacia mí, apreté su cabeza contra mis tetas. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, el lazo que sujetaba mi blusita se deshizo, dejando mis pechos a su entera disposición, mientras comenzaba a acariciarme las piernas y el culo. Sentí como mordisqueaba mis pezones al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaban entre mis piernas para palpar mi coño.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Señor concejal! – exclamé al sentir su dedos jugando con mis labios vaginales. Él apartó su cara de mis tetas y me miró salido perdido.

-¡Quiero metértela en el coño! – me dijo - ¿Me dejas, nena?

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamé mordiéndome el labio inferior, y adoptando un gesto de vicio – Para eso estoy aquí. Para que todos ustedes me follen por donde quieran – añadí mirándoles con gesto pícaro, mientras separaba mis piernas, ofreciendo al concejal todo el esplendor de mi rasurado coño. Rápidamente, se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando ver su polla tiesa. De un golpe secó con su pelvis, me penetró hasta el fondo del coño y comenzó a moverse con ritmo pausado dentro de mi interior.

-¡Eso es, señor concejal! – le animó Mr Brown- ¡Follésela!

-En eso estoy, Alfred. En eso estoy - contestó el concejal al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus empujones, sin parar de sobarme las tetas y besándome el cuello. Un minuto después, noté que el concejal estaba a punto de correrse. Entonces, le empujé expulsándole de mi interior.

-¡Pare, señor concejal! No quiero que se corra aún – le dije con descaro mientras bajaba de la mesa – Aún queda mucha noche.

-¡Eso es, Bella! – me dijo Mr Brown– Ahora ... ¡atiende al subsecretario! – me indicó haciendo un gesto hacia el individuo sentado a la izquierda del concejal. Me puse de espaldas a él, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, y poniendo el culo en pompa casi en su cara.

-¡Todo suyo, señor subsecretario! – le invité. En seguida sentí cómo se abalanzó hacia mi pandero, sobando mis nalgas con fuerza y acercando su rostro a mi entrepierna. Incluso se atrevió a darme un par de lametones en mi culo. De repente, se puso en pié y me enchufó su polla en mi trasero. Sentí su dura carne de macho follando mis intestinos, mientras jadeaba sonoramente.

-¡Dala por culo, Cayo! – le dijo el concejal - ¡Fóllate a esta zorrita!

En la postura en que estaba, podía ver perfectamente a mis otros cinco parteneres. Tres estaban polla en mano, meneándosela rítmicamente. Sólo Mr Miles, el más viejo, permanecía inmóvil en su silla. Eso sí, sin perder detalle de la sodomización que estaba recibiendo. Mr Brown, por su parte, cuchicheaba algo con el concejal. Contorsioné mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda, en busca de otra polla. Encontré la de Mr Brown. Su permanente gesto de mala leche había desaparecido y me miraba, casi hipnotizado, con mueca sonriente. Cogí su polla y la acerqué a mi boca, dando un par de lengüetazos a su rosado capullo.

-¡Siéntese en la mesa, Mr Brown!– le dije - Quiero chuparle la polla y esta postura es un poco incómoda.

-Claro, Bella– me dijo levantándose de su silla y apoyando su trasero sobre la mesa. De esta forma, podía chupar su polla al tiempo que el subsecretario me follaba el culo.

-¡Uhmmm! – exclamé - ¡Una polla deliciosa, Mr Brown! – le comenté después de haberla degustado durante unos segundos.

Fue entonces cuando Mr Jones, "el oso", se acercó por mi izquierda, arrimando su polla a mi cara. Como estaba ocupada con la verga de Mr Brown, "el oso" intentó aplacar sus ansias golpeando su polla contra mi mejilla. Sentí su polla por toda mi cara. Lo restregó contra mi nariz y mis mofletes. Todo ello sin parar de mamar la polla de Mr Brown y al tiempo que ese al que todos llamaban "subsecretario" me follaba el culo sin parar. Ante la insistencia de Mr Jones, no tuve más remedio que sacar de mi boca la polla de Mr Brown y comenzar a mamar la suya. Durante un rato, me dediqué a chupar alternativamente aquellas dos pollas, mientras me regalaban comentarios del tipo:

-¡Cómo chupa, la muy guarra!

-¡Come polla, zorra!

-¡Igual de puta que su hermana!

Entre los comentarios de mis profesores, las tres pollas que atendía y la tensión sexual que se respiraba en el ambiente, me estaba poniendo cada vez mas caliente. Me hubiese gustado poder atender a las seis pollas de un tirón. Pero seis pollas ... son muchas pollas. Así que decidí hacer un alto en el camino, y atender a los dos únicos rabos que aún no había probado aquella noche. Así pues, deshice la posturita y me dirigí hacia el asiento de Mr Miles. Para ello tuve que rodear la mesa y pasar junto al concejal, que se la meneaba sin perder detalle de mi actuación, y junto a Mr Brown. El primero, el concejal Aro, me agarró por la cintura con la intención de meterme su polla en cualquiera de mis agujeros.

-¿Dónde vas, putita? – me preguntó al ver que no era a él a quien pensaba atender.

-No se impaciente, señor concejal. Es el turno de Mr Miles – le dije con descaro mientras me soltaba de sus brazos.

Me acerqué insinuantemente a Mr Miles, sentado en su silla, y me arrodillé ente sus piernas. Mientras le acariciaba el paquete por encima de los pantalones, le miré con gesto vicioso y empecé a desabrocharle la bragueta.

-¿Le apetece que le coma la polla, Mr Miles?

-Sssssí, Bella– me susurró. Los demás soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Vamos, Eleazar! ¡No te cortes! ¡Que la niña la chupa de lujo! – le jaleó Mr Brown.

-A ver qué tenemos aquí ... – dije mientras sacaba su polla de los calzoncillos - ¡Uyyy, Mr Miles! ¡Qué polla tan grande! – mentí descaradamente al ver una picha pequeña y sin vigor. La meneé unos segundos y después me la metí en la boca, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se iba endureciendo en mi interior. Sin sacarla, me puse en pié y, como la postura de la mamada me hacía estar agachada, mi trasero quedó bien visible y abierto ante Mr Brown. Éste, sin dudarlo, arremetió contra mí, introduciendo su tranca en mi culo y atrapando mis tetas con sus manos desde atrás - ¡Eso es Mr Brown! – exclamé al sentir su polla deslizándose a lo largo de mis intestinos.

En apenas unos segundos, la polla de Mr Miles estaba a punto de soltar su leche. Como era el de más edad y el que menos intención y ansiedad por follarme había mostrado, decidí no parar hasta que se corriese. Al poco, su polla se convulsionó dentro de mi boca y sentí su semen chocando con estrépito contra mi paladar. No fue una corrida abundante, así que apenas me costó trabajo absorverla de un solo trago y dejar su capullo limpio y reluciente de restos de esperma. Él, Mr Miles, permanecía inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas en su generosa panza y con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, en gesto de satisfacción por la mamada recibida.

-¡Mira cómo le gusta tragar leche a la muy zorra! – exclamó el concejal Aro al ver mi maestría.

Me incorporé, sacando de mi trasero la polla de Mr Brown, en busca de una nueva y excitante postura. Empujé al director sobre la mesa, indicándole que se tumbara sobre ella. Una vez que lo hizo, me senté sobre su polla, introduciéndola en mi culo y despatarrándome para que alguno de los presentes me la enchufara en el coño. Fue "el oso" quien se adelantó al resto y metió su polla de dimensiones considerables, como todo él, en mi mojado coño. Mr Brown mantenía la postura sin darme caña en el culo. Tan sólo permanecía con su tranca dentro de él. En cambio, el oso me embestía con violencia.

Durante un par de minutos "el oso" me folló con energía. Después, sacó su polla de mí, dando paso a Mr Brown, que me la enchufó con fuerza, comenzando el mete-saca en mi raja. No era sólo el hecho de estar doblemente penetrada, mientras los demás contemplaban la escena, lo que me ponía a mil, sino que el ser follada de aquella manera por mis propios profesores y un par de tipos importantes del Ayuntamiento y del Ministerio, me hacía sentir en la gloria divina. El gesto malhumorado de Mr Brown se había convertido en una mueca de placer, mientras me embestía sin piedad. Y sucedió. Me corrí. Mi cuerpo se contrajo violentamente sumiéndose en un placer intenso que alcanzó todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi organismo. Procuré disimularlo para así demostrarles mi maestría y capacidad. El caso es que, a pesar del bamboleo instintivo de mis cadera y un pequeño suspiro que dejé escapar de mis labios, no pareció que ninguno de ellos advirtiera mi orgasmo.

Mr Brown, después de unos minutos en mi interior, se retiró dejando mi coño libre para el otro subsecretario, Marcus. Éste, imitando a los anteriores, comenzó a follarme con fuerza. Mr Brown permanecía inmóvil, con su polla incrustada en mi culo y sin parar de besarme el cuello, acariciarme la melena y sobar mis tetas. La polla del subsecretario, y su vehemente follada, habían hecho que me recuperara del orgasmo y comenzase a recobrar mi insaciable ninfomanía. Un par de minutos más tarde, el subsecretario sacó su tranca de mí, con evidentes gestos de estar a punto de correrse. En cambio, y para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo. Excepto Mr Miles, a quien había dejado fuera de juego rápidamente con una hábil mamada, ninguno de los presentes había soltado aún su leche sobre mí. Y lo cierto es que estaba deseosa por probar sus respectivos espermas.

Era el turno del concejal. Con gesto de indudable excitación, me penetró de un golpe seco. Sentí sus testículos chocando violentamente contra mis ingles, mientras comenzaba a follarme sin piedad. En ese instante, Mr Brown inició un lento movimiento de su polla en mi trasero. Movimiento que, poco a poco, fue adquiriendo mayor energía, de tal forma que en apenas unos segundos, ambas pollas me follaban con ímpetu mis dos agujeros. Entonces ocurrió algo que me llenó de orgullo y satisfacción. En medio de semejante escena, el concejal me agarró violentamente por el collar, tirando de mí hacia él. Cuando mi cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la suya, y todo ello sin parar de follarme, me miró fijamente a los ojos con gesto lujurioso y me dijo:

-¡Eres la mejor puta que jamás me he follado!

Que un concejal del Ayuntamiento que habría follado con cientos de mujeres, muchas de ellas profesionales, en fiestas parecidas a la que en ese momento tenía lugar, me diera un halago como ése, me colmó de felicidad y me hizo sentir como la más grande zorra del planeta. ¡Qué orgullo! ¡La mejor puta para él era yo! Quise darle las gracias por semejante halago, pero sus palabras y las dos pollas que me follaban violentamente el coño y el culo, me hicieron perder el control y experimentar un nuevo orgasmo. El segundo de la noche. Esta vez no lo disimulé.

-¡Me corroooo! – grité fuera de mí.

En ese momento sentí cómo la polla del concejal se convulsionaba dentro de mi coño, disparando varios chorros de leche caliente. Casi al mismo tiempo, fue la polla de Mr Brown, que me follaba el culo, la que soltó su cálido néctar en mis intestinos. La sensación de alcanzar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que me llenaban los dos agujeros de pastosa leche, fue indescriptible. Sin duda, el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado hasta entonces. Los abundantes flujos que mi coño había ido soltando durante la doble follada, resbalaban por mis muslos, yendo a para a los testículos de Mr Brown y al mantel que cubría la mesa. Aún con las dos pollas en mi interior, advertí que los otros tres hacían aspavientos hacia el concejal.

-¡Me voy a correr! – dijo Mr Davis sin parar de meneársela.

-¡Yo también! – añadió "el oso".

-¡Toma!– exclamó el concejal abandonando el interior de mi coño y tomando una de las copas que había sobre la mesa. Vació su contenido sobre el mantel y, alargando su brazo, le entregó la copa a Mr Davis- ¡Esta zorrita está sedienta y habrá que darla de beber!

Mientras me ponía en pié, sacando la polla de Mr Brown de mi culo, y aún algo aturdida por el cúmulo de indescriptibles sensaciones que mi cuerpo había experimentado, pude ver cómo Mr Davis, cascándosela frenéticamente, derramaba su semen en la copa. Después, fue el subsecretario el que hizo lo propio, entre gestos de placer. Por último, "el oso", echó una abundante cantidad de esperma en la precitada copa. Yo contemplaba la escena que, a pesar de sólo durar poco más de un minuto, me pareció eterna, deseosa como estaba por llevarme a la boca aquel recipiente repleto del néctar de aquellas tres pollas. Finalmente, la copa le fue entregada al concejal.

-¡Toma, zorrita! ¡Bebe leche! Que aún estás en fase de crecimiento – dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mí. Ante dicho comentario, el resto de los presentes estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Gracias, señor concejal! La verdad es que estoy sedienta – le dije guiñándole un ojo, en lo que consideraba como el colofón de mi actuación. Tomé la copa y la acerqué a mis labios, inclinándola lentamente hacia mí. Todos me observaban con detenimiento con los ojos llenos de lujuria. El semen comenzó a resbalar por la copa, al tiempo que yo lo atrapaba en mi boca. Decidí bebérmelo de un solo trago.

-¡Cómo traga la muy zorra! – dijo alguien mientras el contenido de la copa desparecía dentro de mi boca.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué rica! – exclamé relamiéndome y apurando las últimas gotas. Después, deje la copa sobre la mesa – Bueno ... ¡ha sido un placer! – exclamé mirándoles uno a uno y encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, Bella! – me gritó Mr Brown- ¡Vamos caballeros! Que la chica se ha portado muy bien.

Todos se dieron por aludidos y buscaron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y en sus carteras, sacando algunos billetes que Mr Brown fue recogiendo. Después se acercó hacia mí, acompañándome hasta la puerta.

-¡Toma! – me dijo entregándome el dinero - ¡Te lo has ganado!

-¿He estado bien, Mr Brown? – pregunté con gesto inocente.

-¡Has estado genial! – confirmó – Ahora ... ¡vete!

Abandoné la estancia camino de los aseos, donde rápidamente me puse mi ropa y me dirigí hacia la puerta donde me esperaba el portero. Por el camino, conté el manojo de billetes - ¡600 Dolares!– exclamé en voz baja mientras alcanzaba la portería.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Swa ...quiero decir ... Bella? – me preguntó el portero cuando advirtió mi presencia.

-¡Sí, Waylon, todo bien! – le dije sonriente. Me abrió la puerta de acceso a la calle y me marché de allí no sin antes depositar un beso en una de las mejillas del portero.

-¡Hasta mañana! – me gritó Waylon desde la puerta cuando yo ya había alcanzado la esquina rumbo a mi calle.

-¡Hasta mañana! – contesté pensando en los treinta compañeros que el día siguiente Angie y yo teníamos que atender.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPÍLOGO

Durante los dos siguientes meses, Angie y yo continuamos en nuestra tarea de putas colegiales. Cada día estaba repleto de nuevas experiencias y sensaciones. Me encantaba compartir todo aquello con ella, y cada vez nos sentíamos más unidas, hasta el punto que, cuando estábamos en acción, no hacía falta que le dijera lo que quería de ella. Con una mirada o un gesto comprendía instantáneamente mis intenciones y mis deseos. Se podría decir que "follábamos de memoria". Hasta ese extremo había llegado nuestro nivel de entendimiento y compenetración.

Ninguna de las dos aparecíamos por clase, dedicándonos exclusivamente a dejarnos ver por el patio durante los recreos, y a atender a nuestros compañeros durante el resto del día. A pesar de que valoré seriamente aumentar las tarifas ya que el servicio había mejorado cualitativa y cuantitativamente, nunca lo hice. Disfrutaba tanto de aquello, que el dinero estaba en un segundo plano. Lo único que quería es que ni a Angie ni a mí nos faltasen pollas para follar a nuestro antojo.

Todo marchaba viento en popa y cada día era más ilusionante y satisfactorio que el anterior. ¡Éramos tan felices!

Pero, de pronto, una mañana todo cambió y el maravilloso mundo que había construido a mi alrededor se tambaleó violentamente, y a punto estuvo de venirse abajo de golpe. ¿Qué pasó? Simplemente que Angie no regresó al colegio. Nunca más volví a verla o a saber de ella. Intenté localizarla desesperadamente. Primero por teléfono, pero ni su móvil estaba operativo ni en su casa daban señales de vida. Después, acudí a su domicilio, pero allí no había nadie. Según me dijeron unos vecinos, toda la familia se había mudado, pero nadie sabía adónde. Por último, acudí a Mr Brown, el director. Una mamada bastó para que me confirmara que conocía su paradero, pero que no podía decírmelo bajo ningún concepto. Al parecer, los padres de Angie denunciarían al colegio y al propio Mr Brown, si alguien me decía dónde encontrar a mi querida amiga.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Ella no tenía tanta suerte como yo, que me hallaba arropada por mi familia en mi deseo, y el suyo, de convertirme en la puta perfecta. En cambio, Angie tenía que vérselas cada día con sus estrictos y severos padres, extremadamente influidos por una educación tradicional, chapada a la antigua y profundamente católica. La nueva amiga que se había echado (yo) la estaba llevando por mal camino. Eso pensarían. Además, yo me encontraba protegida directamente por el director del colegio y por algunos de los profesores que acudían asiduamente a las fiestas y reuniones organizadas por Mr Brown. Pero Angela no contaba con tales privilegios. A pesar de que todos conocían que ella era mi ayudante y mi amiga inseparable, Mr Brown siempre mantuvo que el trato especial sólo me alcanzaba a mí, como la única y auténtica puta "oficial" del colegio. De hecho, nunca le pareció buena idea que Angie fuera mi ayudante y mi mano derecha, en lo que siempre consideró una complicación para el colegio y para él mismo.

Las continuas faltas de asistencia a clase y el brusco cambio experimentado, tanto en su forma de vestir como en su comportamiento, pusieron sobre la pista a sus padres. Además, la imagen de niña cursi e inocente había dado un giro de 180 grados, no sólo en el colegio, sino también en el barrio donde residía. Todos cuchicheaban a su paso, comentando lo zorra que era y a lo que se dedicaba en las horas de clase, en lugar de asistir a las mismas. Igual que sucedía conmigo, pero la diferencia estribaba en que en mi casa aquella fama era motivo de orgullo y satisfacción. Por el contrario, sus padres debían sentirse abochornados y humillados por el hecho de que a su hija todos la conociesen y la tratasen como a una puta, además de soportar una serie de comentarios y cotilleos que no todas las familias son capaces de aguantar.

Todos estos pensamientos, sólo son suposiciones mías. Angie nunca me habló de ello. Y nunca he podido saber lo que ocurrió realmente. A veces, ella me decía que sus padres la habían castigado por esto o por lo otro. Pero a pesar de ello, Angie nunca dejó de comportarse como una auténtica e insaciable ramera. Tal y como yo la había enseñado. Mostrando siempre su admiración hacia mí y acatando con sumisión todo cuanto la ordenaba.

Durante semanas estuve seriamente afectada por su ausencia, lo que no me impidió seguir satisfaciendo a mis compañeros con la profesionalidad y dedicación que debe poseer toda puta que se precie. Pero, no era lo mismo sin ella. Se había convertido en mi compañera y amiga. Aunque seguía disfrutando a tope de mi condición de puta, sentía que sin ella una pequeña llama se había apagado en mi interior. Me reproché durante un tiempo el no haberme dado cuenta de que aquello podía pasar, y haber hecho algo por evitarlo. Simplemente estaba tan excitada y feliz por todo lo que mi nueva vida me iba descubriendo, que no fui capaz de advertir lo inevitable. Seguramente sus padres decidieron marcharse de la ciudad, y empezar una vida desde cero, apartando a su hija de la tentación que le suponía estar cerca de mí, incomunicándola para que olvidase su pasado reciente como puta y, en definitiva, reeducándola en los valores tradicionales y cristianos que ellos defendían. No les sería muy difícil, dado el grado de obediencia y sumisión de Angie. Es posible que hoy en día ella sólo tenga un vago y borroso recuerdo de aquellos dos maravillosos meses junto a mí.

He pensado miles de veces en nuestro último encuentro, repasando cada instante de aquel día. Estoy segura de que ella lo sabía desde tiempo atrás, y me lo había ocultado intencionada y premeditadamente. Sabía que ese día nos separaríamos para siempre. Que aquello tocaba a su fin. Y aún así, no me dijo ni una sola palabra. He recordado cada beso, cada caricia, cada manoseada, cada lamida de coño y cada corrida que compartimos. Me estaba diciendo adiós. Un adiós que no supe ver, cegada como estaba por la lujuria y el vicio.

Pero lo cierto es que el tiempo lo cura todo, y poco a poco me fui sobreponiendo a su pérdida, centrándome en mi única y verdadera obsesión: ser la puta perfecta, la puta ideal. Sólo puedo decirles que acabé aquel curso con magníficas notas, pese a no ir a clase ni realizar ni un solo examen. Después de aquello, ya con diecisiete años, abandoné el colegio para ejercer junto a mi madre y mi hermana en casa. Un año después, cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad, empecé a alternar el trabajo en casa con mi colaboración en un "prestigioso" burdel de las afueras de la ciudad, donde me labré un nombre en el "mundillo" y llegué a ser (y aún lo soy) una de las putas más solicitadas y mejor pagadas de toda la ciudad.

Alice tuvo una hija a los 19 años, Cynthia. Nunca supo quien era el padre. Con tantas opciones era imposible averiguarlo. Pero no nos importó, ella rápidamente se convirtió en la alegría de la casa, y el orgullo de mi hermana.

Más tarde llegué lo del cine X, donde también alcancé importantes logros profesionales, así como increibles beneficios económicos. Pero, esa es otra historia que ... quizás ... algún día me decida a contar.

A pesar de haber tenido una vida llena de experiencias a cual más satisfactorias y placenteras, el remordimiento de haber dejado escapar a Angie siempre me acompaña. Llevo en un rinconcito de mi corazón a mi amiga del alma, mi sumisa y obediente compañera, mi creación y mi fantasía. Es cierto que con el tiempo llegué a apartarla de mi mente, imbuida como estaba en una descontrolada y excitante carrera como puta y actriz porno. Pero nunca la olvidé. Y ahora, sacando del baúl de mis recuerdos las sensaciones que llegué a compartir con ella, me doy cuenta más que nunca de lo mucho que la echo de menos. Nunca hice nada por encontrarla, una vez que pasaron las primeras semanas tras su marcha. Me resigné a aceptar su ausencia. Y me lo he reprochado en no pocas ocasiones.

Ya han pasado un par de decadas y quizás ahora reúna las suficientes fuerzas como para intentar averiguar su paradero, soñando con el día en que el deseado reencuentro tenga lugar, y que nuestro saludo sea el mismo que cuando teníamos 16 años: un profundo e intenso beso con nuestras lenguas fundiéndose en una sola, y sintiendo su aliento y su respiración en mi garganta. Ojalá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos.


End file.
